


Volver a Empezar

by Kuro_Neko4869



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Kid Losers Club (IT), M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869
Summary: Eddie cierra los ojos mientras la vida le es drenada.Los abre 27 años antes.Quizá esta vez podrían matar al payaso antes de los cuarenta años.Pero, ¿por qué nadie le cree?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622248) by [jax_creation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jax_creation/pseuds/jax_creation). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción autorizada de la historia escrita por jax_creation aquí en AO3, quien fue muy amable al permitirme traducir tan increíble historia, también puede ser encontrada en mi cuenta en wattpad (Kuro_Neko (@MaraudersRules))

Eddie cierra los ojos y escucha los sonidos de sus amigos finalmente matando al payaso.

Los abre y escucha: —¡Eddie-Bear, ven a buscar tu almuerzo!

Eddie inhala bruscamente, su respiración entrecortada. Normalmente, esto lo haría zambullirse a por su inhalador. Pero lo había destruido en el ritual. ¿No es así?

Él mira a su alrededor con cautela.

Una cama sin hacer, una cómoda con la ropa cayéndose de ella, una mesa auxiliar con una gran cantidad de medicamentos y una mochila aplastada sobre un escritorio.

Está en su habitación, la de cuando era un niño.

¿Es esto una ilusión? ¿Eso seguía jodiendo con ellos?

Se frota la herida en el vientre, sin sentir nada. Mira hacia abajo y volvió a hacer una pequeña y extraña inhalación.

No hay herida allí, pero sus manos. _Su cuerpo._

Se levanta, las piernas se enredan en su edredón. Tropezando, llega al espejo.

Él es... es un _niño otra vez._

¿Fue toda su vida una ilusión y ahora se ha desvanecido?

—¿Eddie?

No puede mirar hacia otro lado. —Ya voy, mami.— Su boca se mueve junto a las palabras. No solo eso, sino que su voz se adapta al cuerpo.

Aparta los ojos y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Siente el borde de la barandilla al bajar. Esto se sentía real. Pero, por otro lado, las ilusiones de Pennywise siempre se sintieron reales.

—Eddie querido— Sonia Kaspbrak está parada cerca de la cocina, con las manos en las caderas. —No deberías tomar siestas a medio día; te quitará la energía y luego te enfermarás.

Eddie resiste el ansia de estremecerse. La ilusión de su madre era algo en lo que tenía práctica.

¿Real o falso? ¿Real o falso?

Podría decirle que se fuera a la mierda con la mierda médica, pero si esto era real, podría arrepentirse más tarde.

Eddie abre la boca.

—Está bien, mami. Lo recordare.

Nunca podría decirle que no a ella.

Si esto era una ilusión, era muy sosa. Aburrida, incluso.

Él mira el plato de puré de papas y pastel de carne. Caminando, se sirve algo de brócoli.

Ella solo le servía tanta comida cuando no estaba planeando preparar la cena. Probablemente era culpa del clima; las nubes oscuras hacían que pareciera que ya era de noche.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana afuera, cada vez más fuerte.

Eddie la mira por un momento. Entonces, se da cuenta de algo.

Deja su plato en la mesa, caminando hacia donde su madre está recostada en su sillón reclinable. Pero se detiene.

¿Qué tan bien respondería ella a él preguntándole la fecha?

Es algo poco común que preguntar, pero no para Eddie. Eddie, quien tiene que tomar medicamentos todos los días.

Le da vueltas en su cerebro. El calendario en la pared le dice el mes, pero no el día. La casa Kaspbrak nunca se molesta en tachar los días a medida que pasan.

Pero su caja de pastillas. Aquello al menos le diría el día de la semana.

Un presentimiento le pica. Se da vuelta y se apresura a subir las escaleras.

Encuentra su riñonera y mira el estuche.

Todos los días están vacíos excepto sábado y domingo.

Entonces, ¿era sábado y todavía tenía que tomar las de este día? ¿O era viernes?

Su madre ha dicho que estaba tomando una siesta. Normalmente, solo tomaría una después de un largo día en la escuela. Pero eso no importaba, estaba lloviendo, el clima triste siempre lo cansaba.

La lluvia...

Estaba empezando a intensificarse fuertemente. Podía oír el viento aullando, incluso a través de sus ventanas cerradas.

Cerró la caja de pastillas.

No importaba qué día era, ¿verdad? Todavía podía ir a ver a los perdedores. Una sensación de temor comienza a burbujear y la sensación de algo desagradable todavía lo molesta.

Agarrando su chaqueta, comenzó a vestirse.

Sonia nunca lo dejaría salir con este clima. Pero eran solo las cinco, a pesar de la oscuridad de las nubes en lo alto.

Eddie mira hacia la ventana.

Y no tuvo miedo de escabullirse.

Sus pies tocan la hierba, la chaqueta ya está empapada. Su impermeable estaba abajo y no iba a arriesgarse a que Sonia lo atrapara.

Su aliento se empañaba frente a él, mientras se marcha.

¿Richie, Stan o Bill? ¿A qué perdedor debería ir?

No se arriesgaría a ir con los demás, podría no haberlos conocido todavía, en esta época. Si esto _fuera_ el pasado.

Los pies de Eddie lo empujan hacia adelante automáticamente. En realidad no había una opción. Sabía qué día era. Qué tormenta estaba empezando.

Comienza a acelerar. La casa de Bill estaba a cinco calles de distancia.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Eddie está a plena carrera, cuando da la vuelta a la esquina de la última calle.

Allí. Un impermeable amarillo, corriendo en sentido contrario.

Eddie respira hondo —¡Georgie!— Aquello es imposible de oír sobre la lluvia rugiente.

Sus pies van más rápido. Más rápido de lo que pensaba que era posible.

Una estrella de atletismo, de hecho. Si su madre no hubiera estado involucrada.

Toma una calle para alcanzarlo. Para cuando lo hace, ve al niño agachado.

Georgie está hablando en la alcantarilla.

Es muy tarde.

Las piernas de Eddie le dan otra explosión de velocidad —¡Georgie!

Georgie se da vuelta. Eddie ve el brazo de Pennywise emerger y extenderse hacia adelante.

Eddie lo alcanza primero. No hay tiempo suficiente para reducir la velocidad, por lo que taclea al niño más joven.

Se extienden sobre el agua. Sus cabezas se golpean entre sí y Georgie deja escapar un grito. Eddie no tiene el tiempo suficiente para disculparse. Se da la vuelta y patea el charco hacia el payaso.

Pennywise retrocede del agua casi cómicamente. Eddie no tiene miedo de darle.

—Sal de aquí, jodido payaso.

La mirada de Pennywise arde sobre Eddie. Se desliza hacia abajo y desaparece.

Eso fue muy fácil.

Antes de que Eddie pueda relajarse, el Sr. Gardener grita: —El _lenguaje_ de ustedes los jovenzuelos.

De repente, Eddie es golpeado con un ataque de risas. Nadie usó 'jovenzuelos' en el futuro. Esto es lo que finalizó su decisión. Pennywise tenía incertidumbre en sus ojos; Definitivamente estaba en el pasado.

* * *

—¡Había un payaso!— Insiste Georgie, con lágrimas frustradas comenzando a descender.

Los policías se miran entre ellos, incrédulos. Ya estaban siendo ignorados como niños estúpidos con mala imaginación.

—Era un tipo. Estaba tratando de atraer a Georgie para llevárselo.— Eso, al menos, sonaba más creíble. —Georgie, diles lo que te dijo.

Georgie miró boquiabierto a Eddie, antes de enderezar su columna vertebral y dirigirse al policía: —¡Estaba diciendo cómo había palomitas de maíz y un circo! Solo tenía que seguirlo. No me quería devolver mi bote.— Él pone mala cara ante esto.

Las cejas del policía se alzaron. Se miran los unos a los otros.

_Vamos_. Este es el típico extraño peligroso. Y, junto con los otros niños desaparecidos, este era un _caso_.

Una pizca de duda brilla a través de los ojos del policía. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La influencia de Pennywise.

Antes de que tomen una decisión, llegan los padres de Georgie. Detrás de ellos, Bill.

—¡Billy!— Georgie parece abrumado. En ese momento, comienza a llorar de verdad. Bill se apresura y lo abraza, dándole a Eddie una pequeña mirada inquisitiva.

Eddie está demasiado ocupado para devolvérsela. Sus padres están _decididos_ a llegar al fondo de esto y, _por supuesto que su pequeño Georgie no mentiría sobre un payaso, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por quienes los tomas? ¿Padres negligentes?_

Eddie los ve manejar la situación y comienza a alejarse.

Evitó que Eso matara a Georgie. ¿Ahora qué?

Tenía que haber una manera más eficiente de matarlo esta vez. ¿Podrían pasar por el ritual como niños? ¿Cambiarían los artefactos, ya que no había ningún significado detrás de algunos de ellos?

Eddie mira al tembloroso Georgie. ¿A cuántas personas más podría salvar de Eso?

Todos los perdedores habían experimentado a Eso cazándolos antes de que confesaran. Bueno, excepto por Richie. ¿Debería tratar de intervenir, o simplemente dejar que se encuentren con Eso antes de que intervenga?

Eddie traga. ¿Debería contarles sobre su salto en el tiempo?

Sus zapatos húmedos rechinan cuando se levanta. El policía le da una mirada, pero nada más.

Camina hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Georgie y Bill. Georgie mantiene su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Bill, pero Bill levanta la vista.

–G-gracias Eddie— Bill acaricia la espalda de Georgie, indicando por qué está agradecido.

Eddie asiente y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Q-qué estabas haciendo afuera en la tormenta?— Entre los pequeños sollozos de Georgie y los temblores de Bill, el tartamudeo sale de forma casi natural. Eddie recuerda que su tartamudeo había empeorado cuando Georgie desapareció.

Respira hondo —Solo alejándome de mi madre, lo habitual.— Decide no confesar hasta que pueda reunir a todos los perdedores.

Georgie levanta la cabeza, haciendo un puchero ahora —Fue tan aterrador, Billy. No me quería devolver mi bote.

Bill le sonríe: —Está bien. Podemos hacer otro y te acompañaré la próxima vez que la naveguemos.— Los ojos de Bill están dolidos, ya lamentando no haber ido con él la primera vez.

Ahora que la adrenalina está desapareciendo, mirar a Bill hablando con Georgie era casi abrumador. Eddie se compuso para no llorar en medio de la oficina.

—¿Un payaso?— Murmura Bill para sí mismo cuando Georgie comienza a explicar.

Eddie trata de medir la incredulidad en su tono, pero descubre que no puede encontrar ninguna. Incluso si hubiera alguna, la está ocultando, por el bien de Georgie.

Después de otra larga conversación, los Denbrough finalmente obtienen lo que abogaban: un informe del incidente y una disculpa. Se retiran y la madre de Bill le pregunta a Eddie si le gustaría que lo llevaran a casa o si está esperando a Sonia.

Eddie se había negado a dejar que alguien llamara a su madre, lo que rompió el protocolo, está seguro. Pero Derry nunca fue conocido por su destacado departamento de policía.

—Que me llevaran sería genial, gracias.— Dice Eddie, y luego se pregunta si había sido demasiado educado. Recuerda, de repente, que a esta edad era un ligeramente hiperactivo gilipollas.

Todos se reunieron y se dirigieron al auto. Eddie se sienta incómodamente en el asiento trasero y escucha a los Denbrough instruir a Georgie sobre el peligro de los extraños hasta que lo dejan en su casa.

Se despide del auto y la tormenta sigue cayendo con fuerza. Echa un vistazo al enrejado que podría usar para escabullirse dentro, pero continúa hacia la puerta. Sus zapatos no tenían el suficiente agarre para volver a subir.

Llega a la puerta y se toma un momento para rezar para que Sonia ya estuviera en su habitación antes de abrirla.

Entra en silencio, la televisión es la única fuente de luz. Sonia está desplomada en su silla, dormida.

Eddie se quita los zapatos y sube las escaleras silenciosamente.

Comienza una ducha de agua caliente, con la esperanza de salir de la tormenta sin siquiera un resfrío, para que Sonia no lo encierre.

Sabe que no se está imaginando el que las tuberías hablan mientras se ducha, pero está decidido a no ser molestado por ello. Pennywise podía cazar todo lo que quisiera; Eddie no le daría la satisfacción del miedo.


	2. Dos

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron bruscamente dos minutos antes de que Sonia abriera la puerta e intentara despertarlo.

Confuso por el sueño, le toma un momento darse cuenta de que, de hecho, todavía era un niño.

Eddie se sienta lentamente y resopla. ¿Salvar a Georgie no era suficiente, entonces?

¿Volvería alguna vez?

Eddie se toma un minuto para pensarlo. ¿Estaría disgustado si fuera a quedarse en el pasado?

Instintivamente, la respuesta fue sí. Había trabajado tan duro y durante tanto tiempo para llegar a donde estaba.

Pero no estaba en ningún lugar especial en la vida, ¿no es así?

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de crecer de nuevo. De no quedar atrapado bajo el pulgar de Sonia y luego no quedar atrapado con... Myra.

Reflexiona sobre esto por un minuto más, es entonces cuando su mamá irrumpe en la habitación. Ella mira rápidamente alrededor, como si estuviera tratando de atraparlo en el acto de arrojar su medicina por la ventana.

Hablando de su medicina...

—¡Oh, Eddie, estás despierto!— Sonia apoya su peso sobre una pierna y ladea la cadera. —He ordenado tu receta. Debería estar lista hoy. No te importa recogerla, ¿verdad?

Eddie se pregunta si está destinado a vivir una mentira —Sí, mamá, la recogeré.

Ella se ve complacida —Bien, no queremos que te quedes sin eso. Contraerás gripe.

Eddie recuerda haber contraído gripe en la universidad. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan enfermo; había pensado que se estaba muriendo. La gripe lo asusta, pero él sabe que habría sido más fácil si su sistema inmunitario hubiera estado acostumbrado a ella.

—Hay unos huevos listos abajo para ti. Baja una vez que estés vestido.

Escucha a su madre bajar las escaleras. Lentamente, toma su pastillero.

Luego se dirige al baño y tira las pastillas del día al inodoro.

Considera tirar las de mañana en este momento, pero está paranoico de que su madre las revise.

Eddie vuelve a su habitación y se viste rápidamente. Como último paso, toma su riñonera que cuelga de la pared y la engancha.

Le da unas palmaditas con satisfacción. Nunca deberían haber pasado de moda.

Eddie se asegura de comer rápido, no queriendo pasar demasiado tiempo con su madre. Solo había tantas veces que podía murmurarle "uh-huh" antes de que ella lo acusara de no escuchar.

Ella lava los platos inmediatamente después de que él coma, por lo que él sube las escaleras para lavarse las manos.

Mientras se las seca, oye el gorgoteo del baño a su lado.

Levantando la vista, ve las coloridas píldoras volviendo por el desagüe.

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando— susurra Eddie sobre el gruñido familiar del payaso.

Preparándose, las saca del inodoro y las envuelve en una toalla de mano. Tendría que tirarlas más tarde, no en ninguno de los desagües.

Se lava las manos otra vez.

Esto era una molestia.

* * *

En lugar de dirigirse hacia la farmacia, hace un desvío.

Todavía necesitaría ir a recoger la receta, para que Sonia no se enterara. Pero tenía el impulso de contarle a _alguien_ lo de anoche.

Considera ir a casa de Bill, pero solo brevemente.

Ya había visto a Bill y, normalmente, él sería genial para tener una opinión estable sobre qué hacer. Pero Eddie no quería consejos. En realidad solo estaba buscando espantar a alguien y hacer que se espantaran solidariamente.

Así que toma el camino que lo llevaría directamente a Richie.

Además, si estaba siendo honesto, realmente quería ver cuán larguirucho era Richie ahora que eran niños otra vez.

Llega a la casa y la madre de Richie lo deja entrar con un gesto y una advertencia de que tendría que despertar a Richie si quería pasar el rato.

Eddie entiende.

En la puerta de la habitación de Richie, se asegura de golpear muy fuerte.

Espera pacientemente después de escuchar un gemido, luego un golpe sordo de él cayéndose de la cama, otro gemido y finalmente la puerta se abre.

Richie no era una persona mañanera en un buen día. Definitivamente no era una persona mañanera un _sábado_.

—Esundíaleebre— murmura Richie.

Eddie asiente en comprensión, esperando que se despierte un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?— Sus ojos permanecen medio cerrados, tratando de aferrarse a su sueño.

Eddie lo rodea y toma sus lentes. Los empuja sobre el rostro de Richie.

Richie suspira y finalmente abre los ojos: —Será mejor que sea bueno, imbécil.

—Lo es— dice Eddie con determinación, pero luego no sabe por dónde empezar. —Bueno, um, anoche ocurrió algo.

—Oh, _algo_ , ¿estabas allí?— Dice Richie burlonamente, agarrando sus pantalones para ponerse.

—Es ... fue ... es una larga historia— Logra decir Eddie finalmente.

Richie examina su rostro, luego se coloca la última pierna de sus pantalones y se sienta en la cama. Se frota el rostro y empuja las gafas hacia arriba con torpeza. —Bueno, tengo todo el día. Adelante.

Eddie duda.

Richie fue quien no les creyó antes, la última vez.

—Quizás... quizás deberías llamar a los demás. Bill al menos puede, de cierta forma, respaldar mi historia.

Richie lo mira de reojo —¿Estuviste haciendo algo anoche con _Bill_?

Eddie agita las manos. —Algo así. ¿Quieres saber o no?

—Quiero decir, caramba, supongo. Mantenme en suspenso.— Richie sale de la habitación y grita: —Volveré.

Eddie espera y pronto Richie regresa con un teléfono y lo empuja hacia él.

Él mira con consternación la gruesa cosa. Al menos era inalámbrico.

Eddie sostiene el teléfono. Maldición. _Casi_ podía recordar sus números.

—Toma, tú llama— empuja el teléfono contra el pecho de Richie.

Richie no protesta y llama a Bill primero, iniciando con un molesto canto de gallo cuando se da cuenta de que acababa de despertar a Bill.

Richie mismo está completamente despierto, ahora. Pasó de cansado, a normal, a he-tomado-demasiada-cafeína.

—¡Es una e- _mer_ _-_ gencia Billy boy! Apresúrate, apresúrate y trae a Silver aquí.

Richie levanta la mirada y ve a Eddie mirándolo, así que le sonríe mientras sigue hablando: —¿Me parezco a tu madre? No me importa cómo llegues aquí, solo corre o algo así.

La llamada con Stan fue un poco más tranquila, considerando que su madre se quedó en el teléfono la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Sí, señora Uris. ¿Puede decírselo lo antes posible? Es importante.— Richie escucha durante un momento: —Gracias, adiós.

Richie tira el teléfono. —Ahí, hice todo el trabajo. Deberían llegar pronto.— Se sienta al lado de Eddie —¿Podría obtener una pequeña pista?

Eddie lo mira y luego piensa « _qué demonios»._

—Estoy siendo acechado por un payaso.— Frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento.

Richie mantuvo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, esperando la broma. Cuando todo lo que Eddie hace es mirarlo seriamente, la sonrisa se desvanece en nada.

—Eso es...

—Es una locura, lo sé.— Escupe Eddie.

—¿Como Ronald? ¿Gran pelo rojo y esponjoso?— Extiende las manos para hacer una demostración de dónde estaría el cabello.

—También trató de llevarse a Georgie. Anoche.— Dice Eddie, más desesperadamente de lo que pretendía.

—¿ _Llevarse_? ¡Pensé que habías dicho acecho!— Richie se pone de pie —¿Qué pasó?

_Intentó asesinar a Georgie_ , probablemente sería más preciso para lo que había sucedido. O, _se lo iba a comer_. Pero Eddie no iba a sacar las armas grandes todavía.

Eddie trata de darle la historia tan breve como le fue posible. El payaso malvado, la alcantarilla, el bote de Georgie y Eso intentando atraerlo para llevárselo.

Richie lo mira incrédulo —¿Y no fue una pesadilla?

—No, no dormí mucho.

—Me doy cuenta— Richie se adelanta y presiona su pulgar contra las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Frota el pulgar de un lado a otro —Eres menos lindo sin dormir.

Eddie parpadea hacia él.

_«¿Acababa de...?»_

La sonrisa de Richie se vuelve tímida y él mira hacia otro lado, bajando las manos.

_«¡Lo hizo!»_

Los labios de Eddie se separan, pero no dice nada.

Se oyen ruidos y voces en la sala de estar. Stan y Bill estaban aquí.

Richie sale de su habitación para saludarlos con un fuerte: —¿Qué hace el mocoso aquí?

Corrección: Stan, Bill y Georgie estaban aquí.

Georgie se queja en voz alta sobre ser el mocoso y Richie solo sonríe y le da un coscorrón mientras lo empuja dentro de la habitación.

Bill los sigue riendo y luego entra Stan.

Stan

Eddie lo había olvidado.

Se levanta rápidamente y lo abraza sin pensarlo.

A Stan solo le toma dos segundos el devolverle el abrazo.

Eddie no estaba seguro, pero cree que no eran muy cariñosos antes de que Pennywise ocurriera. Esto puede ser raro.

O tal vez no. Cuando lo suelta, la única persona que les está prestando atención es Richie. Bill y Georgie están hablando con él, pero él no está escuchando.

Cuando capta su mirada, Richie mira hacia otro lado y hace una broma. Eddie vuelve a mirar a Stan, quien está arqueando una ceja hacia Richie, luego se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie lo está mirando.

Oh. Eso fue una mirada secreta. Le están ocultando algo.

Eddie _no_ va a reconocer esto ahora.

Todos se acomodan eventualmente y Eddie se desploma sobre la cama, pensando.

¿Cuánto les va a decir?

Mejor pregunta, ¿cuánto podrían _creer_?

Eddie levanta la cabeza. Stan y Bill están sentados frente a él, con idénticas expresiones de seriedad en sus rostros. Georgie se sienta en el suelo y los mira de reojo. En ese momento, un golpe a un lado de la cabeza de Eddie lo hace mirar a Richie, quien está frunciendo los labios.

—Desembucha. Tienes una audiencia ahora.

Eddie toma un respiro. Estaba perdido y estos _eran_ sus mejores amigos. Podía confiar en ellos con cualquier cosa.

—¿E-esto es sobre anoche?— Habla Bill.

Stan mira entre ellos —¿Sobre el acosador?

—Oigan, ¿estaban todos menos yo?— Exclama Richie.

Stan levanta la cabeza —Me dijeron en el camino. ¿Por qué? ¿Había algo más?

Todos miran a Eddie.

—No es la primera vez que veo al payaso.— Soltó Eddie.

La inquietud se apodera de sus expresiones.

Bill habla primero. —¿Le has di-dicho a tu mamá?

—¿Qué, y que lo envié a Canadá?— Interrumpe Richie.

—Canadá es mejor que la morgue.— Stanley dice de una manera sorprendentemente tranquila. Se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

Eddie se pone de pie, el dolor en su sección media es más un recuerdo que una cosa real.

Georgie olfatea —Era aterrador.

—Lo _era_.— Eddie tuvo un segundo en el que se olvidó de inhalar, por lo que las palabras salieron más ásperas de lo que pensaba.

Richie extiende la mano hacia su riñonera y tira de él para que esté más erguido. Eddie ve por el rabillo del ojo a Richie diciendo: —¿Asma?

—No, estoy bien.— Eddie levanta la mano para apartar sus manos, pero se detiene y la apoya sobre las de él, asegurándose de que no tire de la cremallera.

Richie examina su expresión en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?— Pregunta Bill, determinado.

Eddie los mira tímidamente y se pregunta si podría sugerir lo que está pensando.

_«¿Ayudarme a asesinar a Eso?_

Mierda. Esto era difícil cuando ellos no conocían toda la situación.

—No parecía... humano.

Bueno, soltarlo todo había funcionado hasta ahora.

Al ver sus expresiones, intenta de nuevo: —Su boca era demasiado grande. Lo viste, ¿verdad, Georgie?

Eddie no cree haber visto jamás a Bill sin palabras.

Bill mira a Georgie, quien no lo reconoce. Georgie no parece querer decirle a Bill nada que no quiera escuchar.

Esto no está funcionando.

—¿Efectos especiales?— Richie suelta la riñonera y retrocede, haciendo un gesto hacia su rostro —¿Maquillaje?

—No— dice Eddie cuidadosamente —No lo creo.

—Entonces, estabas viendo cosas— dice Richie tajantemente.

—¡Richie!— Sisea Stan.

—¿Qué? Todo es un poco...— Richie comenzó a tararear el tema musical de La Dimensión Desconocida.

Stan lo golpea en el costado.

Todos ignoran el gemido excesivamente dramático de dolor de Richie y el cómo ya no podía sentir su lado.

Stan piensa por un momento antes de hablar: —Tal vez solo fue tu miedo. Ayer estaba muy oscuro, ¿no?

Richie murmura: —Eso es lo que dije.— Pero es ignorado una vez más.

—Eres amigo de Richie.— Bill sonríe tentativamente: —Estabas destinado a enloquecer eventualmente.

Oh dios, esto era peor que no creerle. Ellos piensan que está loco.

Busca ayuda en Georgie, pero el niño solo asiente con la cabeza ante las palabras de Bill. Influenciable.

Eddie se muerde el labio.

Tal vez _ya_ había muerto y esto era un infierno. Al menos el payaso lo había preparado para ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	3. Tres

Eddie no sabe lo que hizo en su vida pasada para merecer esto.

—Estaba en el desagüe de la alcantarilla, ¿verdad? Quemémoslo y tendrá que salir. Mi padre tiene fuegos artificiales de julio que ha estado guardando— dice Richie con orgullo.

—Eso no funcionará— dice Stan —No sabemos en qué alcantarilla estará.

En realidad, Eddie sabe _exactamente_ lo que hizo en su vida pasada. Aun así, nada tan malo como para merecer esto.

—M-mi papá tiene un mapa. De los sistemas de alcantarillado.— Sugiere Bill.

Stanley lo mira, pensativo. —Eso nos diría dónde estaban las aberturas— dice lentamente.—No puede haber muchos lugares donde puedan caber los hombres adultos.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a _cazarlo_?— Pregunta Georgie en un tono incrédulo.

Finalmente, alguien que tiene sentido.

Bill comienza a decir: —No tú, Georgie— pero Eddie lo interrumpe.

—¿Están planeando ir a las alcantarillas y lanzarle petardos a Eso?

Richie responde en un tono defensivo: —Trató de llevarse a Georgie y te está acechando, ¿qué más se supone que debemos hacer?

Eddie tiene que preguntarse cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo cuando eran más jóvenes.

Pero su respuesta proviene de la mandíbula apretada de Stan y los feroces ojos de Bill y la expresión decidida de Richie. No tenían miedo. Estaban enojados porque algo había atacado a uno de los suyos.

Eddie siente que el afecto lo abruma. Todos eran tan estúpidos. Corriendo hacia algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

Los ama a todos.

No puede dejar que se enfrenten a Eso.

—La policía lo está manejando, ¿no es así? Tal vez no deberíamos ir a buscar al monstruo en las alcantarillas.

Stan lo estudia y Eddie se asegura de mantener su rostro en blanco. —Sería más seguro de esa manera— Finalmente acuerda Stan.

—También sería más seguro si se esa mierda se incendiara— se lamenta Richie.

—T-todavía podemos encender algunos de los fuegos artificiales, Richie— Le susurra Bill a modo de broma.

Georgie se ríe de eso y la tensión en la habitación disminuye.

_«Puedo manejar esto_ », piensa Eddie entre risas.

¿Qué hicieron para derrotarlo? ¿Llamar a la cosa un montón de insultos? Él podía hacer eso. Pan comido.

—Vamos a encenderlos entonces.— Richie comienza a marchar por la puerta, a punto de irse.

Stan lo detiene agarrando la parte de atrás de su camisa —Se verían mejor por la noche.

Richie se detiene. —Supongo.

Sin embargo, Eddie probablemente tendría que realizar el ritual primero. De nuevo, ¿cómo lo encontró Mike?

—¿Ya terminaron los deberes de historia?

Oh. Deberes. Escuela. Tenía que cambiar de tema. Esto no debería ser tan malo.

Bill hace una mueca: —Bowers tiró la mía.

Eddie se lleva la mano a la cara con horror.

Se había olvidado de Bowers.

* * *

Eddie se dirige a la farmacia, sombrío.

¿Sería tan difícil reclamar defensa propia y matar a Bowers ahora?

Si. Sí lo sería. Especialmente con su padre siendo policía.

Eddie pone mala cara hacia la acera.

—¿Qué te tiene de mal humor?— Pregunta Richie.

Richie había insistido en caminar con él. Afirmó que era demasiado peligroso para ellos el viajar solos a cualquier parte. Lo que tenía absoluto sentido. Era extraño que Richie fuera quien lo sugiriera.

Eddie le echa un vistazo —Estoy bien.

Richie toca su mejilla con un dedo y entona la palabra —Mentiroooso.

Eddie no responde.

—¿Es por el payaso?

Eddie lo mira sin girar la cabeza.

Richie se encuentra con su mirada —Sé que estas asustado. Yo también lo estoy. Simplemente no suena real, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué no suena real? ¿El acosador o el hecho de que no creo que sea humano?

Richie retrocede tras el tono defensivo de Eddie. —Erm, me refería a la situación en general.

Después de otra larga pausa, Richie continúa: —Sabes cómo suena, ¿verdad? Se supone que el monstruo permanece en tu armario hasta cuando tienes como cinco años.

Eddie aprieta los dientes: —Lo _sé_. Solo desearía que me tomes un poco más en serio y me creas acerca de ser más cauteloso y no enfrentar a la maldita cosa...

—Te creo— dice Richie, con un rostro extrañamente serio para él. —Quiero decir, creo que lo crees. ¿Tiene sentido?

Eddie finalmente lo mira de frente. —Si. Lo hace— dice suavemente.

Richie tararea: —Te conozco. Sé cuando dices la verdad. Así que, o estás jodidamente loco, o este tipo no es humano. Sé cuál quiero creer.

Richie era mucho más lógico de lo que Eddie podía recordar que era a esta edad. En realidad, a _cualquier_ edad.

—Solo mantente alejado de las alcantarillas, ¿de acuerdo? Y no hables con nadie en los desagües de la ducha.

—Espera, ¿estás escuchando gente en el _desagüe_?

Llegan a la farmacia y Eddie elige entrar en lugar de responder.

Casi espera encontrarse con Beverly mientras está aquí, pero no lo hace. Se pregunta si debería planear alguna forma de toparse con ella y poner en marcha ese tren de amistad. Ben y Mike también.

Eddie llega al mostrador.

—¿Estoy aquí para recoger una receta? Está bajo Edward Kaspbrak.

Observa al farmacéutico reunir los artículos y se pregunta cuantas de las píldoras que está registrando son solo azúcar. ¿Cuánta de su terrible infancia fue culpa de este hombre?

Eddie agarra la bolsa y no le otorga otra mirada al hombre. En lo que respecta a monstruos, se ha encontrado con mucho peores.

Escucha el timbre de la campana cuando sale de la tienda. Mira a su alrededor buscando a Richie.

Él se ha ido.

—Por favor, dime que Pennywise no te atrajo lejos a plena luz del día— murmura Eddie mientras baja por el callejón al lado del lugar. Una oleada de adrenalina lo llena y, a pesar de sus palabras, un incremento de verdadero miedo por Richie lo envuelve.

Lo cuál sería su segundo error.

Un graznido detrás de él —Eddie.

El primero sería bajar solo por un callejón donde nadie podía escucharlo gritar.

Se da la vuelta para enfrentar la cosa, las manos elevándose instintivamente en puños.

Baja las manos —Maldita sea, Richie, no hagas tus voces conmigo.

Richie lucía pálido, círculos oscuros aparecieron debajo de sus ojos. Se llevó las manos a su garganta.

Eddie da un paso adelante —¿Estás bien?— ¿Ya tuvo un encuentro con Eso?

Eddie pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Richie, frotándolos.

Su tercer error.

Richie deja escapar una tos, luego mira a Eddie con una sonrisa socarrona que no le es familiar.

Eddie aparta sus manos justo cuando la baba negra cae de su boca.

Salpica sobre sus piernas y arde. Eddie sisea y se aleja, sus pies se mueven por su cuenta.

Se da vuelta y sale corriendo por el callejón.

Su cuarto error ocurre repentinamente. Su pie queda atrapado en algunos cartones abandonados que estaban apilados y cae derrapando. Su tobillo se tuerce bruscamente.

Sisea de dolor y asco. Los gérmenes del piso del mugriento callejón están en sus manos ahora.

Se levanta, cantando en su cabeza: —No tengo miedo. No estoy asustado.

Pero no estaba ayudando.

En teoría, era una buena idea no tener miedo, pero una experiencia completamente diferente cuando Eso estaba _justo detrás de él_. Tampoco esperaba que llevara la cara de alguien.

El graznido está increíblemente cerca, por lo que no duda y comienza a correr nuevamente.

Le arde el tobillo, pero la adrenalina le permite salir del callejón y entrar en la civilización.

Jadeando, mira detrás de él.

No había nada.

Odiaba que jugaran con él.

Sus tobillos vuelven a palpitar y cojea para apoyarse contra la pared.

—¿¡Eddie!?— Una llamada desde el callejón, la misma voz pero en un tono diferente.

Eddie aprieta los puños. Maldita sea. No evadirá la realidad. Este truco no funcionará.

Se aclara la garganta —Por aquí, Rich.

Richie camina rápidamente hacia él —¿Qué pasó?

Eddie no lo mira a la cara de inmediato. Al principio, es por el instinto de que esto todavía podría ser un truco. Pero luego se distrae con el helado en las manos de Richie y lo mira fijamente mientras habla: —Vi al payaso de nuevo.

—¿El payaso?— Las manos de Richie se tensan y parece notar el helado nuevamente, le tiende uno a Eddie y Eddie lo toma con un pequeño —Gracias.

—¿Dónde está él?

Eddie lo mira mientras mueve la cabeza bruscamente alrededor, buscando. Se ve cabreado en nombre de Eddie.

Eddie se pregunta si debería corregir a Richie. Era un Eso, no un él. Nunca sería un él, sin importar cuántas caras llevara.

Eddie de repente está muy cansado. —Me escapé. Debe haberse largado cuando te escuchó venir.

Richie gira su cabeza hacia atrás —¿Deberíamos... deberíamos llamar a la policía?

Eddie suspira: —No, Richie. No creo que hagan nada. Cómete tu helado.

Richie se lleva el helado a la boca obedientemente. —Estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor— murmura Richie alrededor de la golosina, casi escondiéndose detrás de esta —Perdón por dejarte solo.

Eddie muerde el cono —Está bien. Es delicioso.

—Estas sangrando.

Eddie mira sus manos peladas, siente el ardor en sus piernas —Lo estoy.— Prueba su peso sobre su tobillo y hace una mueca.

Richie se ve angustiado —Termina tu helado. Te llevaré de vuelta.

—No puedes soportar mi peso.

Las mejillas de Richie se hinchan —¡Por supuesto que puedo!

No pudo por mucho. Pero sí dejo que Eddie lo usara como muleta todo el camino hacia el claro, donde están los demás.

Richie hace un alboroto en el camino sobre lo que podrían hacer con sus cortes y tobillo antes de que Sonia se entere.

Eddie ya no se preocupa por ella. En cambio, piensa en su encuentro con Eso.

La última vez, todos los Perdedores recibieron una visita de Pennywise individualmente. Luego se unieron y lo cazaron.

¿Eso significaba que esa era la única vez que Eddie iba a tener que lidiar con Eso solo? ¿Debería esperar a que los demás sean cazados? ¿Podría incluso evitar que se encontraran con Eso en primer lugar?

Ya estaban al tanto del payaso, lo que como mínimo, debería ser una ventaja de su parte. Siendo realistas, Eddie no podía estar cerca de todos ellos todo el tiempo.

Eddie se muerde el labio y aprieta las manos en la camisa de Richie.

Pero, ¿y si mueren en el primer encuentro, como Georgie?

Llegan al claro, caminando lentamente hacia donde están sentados los demás. Richie inmediatamente dice: —La cosa de las parejas ahora se aplica.

Alzan la vista sorprendidos. Bill se pone de pie para ayudar a bajar a Eddie a una posición sentada.

—¿¡Que pasó!?

—Vi al payaso de nuevo. Me persiguió por el callejón.

Antes de que le pidan que explique, Richie interrumpe: —Pido estar emparejado con Eddie.

Stan parpadea hacia él —Tendría más sentido el que yo este emparejado con él. Vivo más cerca.

Parece que Richie no esperaba una protesta —Pero yo...

Stan continúa: —Probablemente deberías emparejarte con Bill. Su madre puede recogerte de camino a la escuela.

Bill interviene: —No necesito una pareja, tengo a Georgie.

Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Georgie, quien parece complacido por la atención.

Richie lo mira dudosamente: —¿Pero Georgie siquiera cuenta como persona? Apenas tiene la mitad del tamaño de una.

—¡Oye!

Todos van y vienen hasta que Eddie interrumpe: —No necesitamos emparejarnos con una única persona, debería estar bien mientras ninguno de nosotros esté solo.

Todos están de acuerdo con eso.

Richie asiente —Bien. ¡Pido recoger a Eddie para la escuela el lunes!

Stan rueda los ojos —¿Vas a caminar más allá de la escuela para ir a buscar a Eddie?

Eddie sonríe al suelo. Richie realmente está tratando de compensar el haberlo abandonado por un helado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Voy en bicicleta. Él puede montar sobre las clavijas.

Eddie niega con la cabeza: —Tengo mi propia bicicleta, Richie.

Esto no lo disuade. —Entonces iremos juntos.— Richie asiente con satisfacción.

Bill mira entre todos ellos: —Voy a pasar por tu casa, Stan.

Stan patea la tierra —Bien. Me sentía excluido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido que esto se actualizará dos veces por semana, quería hacerlo más frecuente para alcanzar el fanfic original pronto pero con la U y demás no tendría tiempo （πーπ）
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	4. Cuatro

—Quédate quieto, he visto como funciona esto antes.

—Richie, realmente no creo que ver algo en una película sea lo mismo.

—¡Shh! Me estoy concentrando.

Eddie suspira, dejándolo juguetear con un palo largo, tratando de unirlo a su pierna.

—En las películas—Richie continúa explicando mientras ata un poco de hilo dental alrededor de la pantorrilla de Eddie —cada vez que alguien se rompe la pierna, debe mantener el hueso recto con un palo.

Georgie se pone de puntillas, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Richie. —No está roto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué parte de examen médico no entendiste?— Richie mira por encima de su hombro, sin mover sus manos —Privacidad. Necesito concentrarme.

Eddie no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a seguirle la corriente a Richie. Al menos no le estaba sacudiendo demasiado el tobillo.

Georgie se eleva más alto usando los hombros de Richie —Pensé que tenías que arreglar el hueso primero.

Richie trata de ignorarlo, pero Georgie se aferra más fuerte. —¿Qué quieres decir con arreglar?

—Ya sabes...— Georgie imita algo que nadie realmente entiende. Mira a Bill en busca de ayuda.

—¿Algo así como acomodar el hueso?— Dice Bill en voz alta desde detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Richie se iluminan con interés.

Eso fue suficiente.

Eddie aparta bruscamente la pierna, el hilo se rompe fácilmente bajo la fuerza.

Richie mira las piezas con consternación: —Aww. ¿Tienes más?

—Joder, no.

—¡Muy bien!— Richie aplaude —Georgie, nuevo plan. Empieza a tejer un poco de hierba.

Ansioso por complacer, Georgie se agacha y agarra matorrales de hierba, los levanta y sacude la tierra de las raíces.

Eddie empuja a Richie con su pie bueno —No uses a Georgie como tu chico de los recados.

Georgie hincha el pecho —¡Encontraré algunos trozos largos!

Stan suspira y exclama: —No te molestes. Toda la hierba está húmeda por la tormenta.

—Sí Georgie, no t-te embarres demasiado.— Bill toma las manos de su hermano y las sacude, tratando de desprender la suciedad.

—Aquí, tengo algunas toallitas.— Eddie desabrocha su riñonera.

Saca el paquete de toallitas rápidamente, sus frascos de medicina caen al suelo. Ignorándolas, saca una toallita y se la tiende a Bill.

Bill solo lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué?— Eddie pensó que iba a comentar con respecto a que la riñonera estaba muy llena, pero Bill sacude la cabeza y toma la toallita.

Ante el sonido de pies arrastrándose a su derecha, mira hacia allí y ve a Stan agachado, recogiendo los frascos de pastillas. Stan se los extiende sin decir nada.

—Gracias— Eddie los toma y se pregunta por qué todos se estaban comportando tan raro.

—¿Por qué todos están actuando raro?— Pregunta Georgie mientras se limpia la suciedad.

Bill debe darle una especie de mirada que Eddie no puede ver desde atrás, porque Georgie asiente y finge no haber hecho una pregunta en primer lugar.

Eddie mira a Richie, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de reacción normal. Richie echa un vistazo a su confundida mirada y le sonríe: —Estábamos esperando la histeria. No puedes culparlos, hace apenas una semana estabas hablando de bandejas sucias de almuerzo y de cómo se debería exigirles a todos que traigan las suyas.

Eddie toma un respiro. Hace una semana. Hace una semana sería al niño de mamá a quien ellos recordarían, temeroso de todo.

No era el mismo que en aquel entonces. Nunca más quiso volver a ser así.

Pero la última semana que Eddie podía recordar, cuando era adulto, había estado empacando un bolso lleno de medicamentos. No había cambiado tanto. Aunque, tiró las tres botellas adicionales de Tylenol.

Pero ese era un Eddie que no recordaba su pelea con Pennywise cuando era niño, ni su desafío contra su madre. Ese Eddie se casó con Myra y estaba bien con ello, ya que ella lo mantenía controlado.

El Eddie que era ahora era el completo. No faltan recuerdos. Sin placebos. Nada de tonterías. Un par de mentiras aquí y allá.

Eddie de repente se da cuenta de que nunca les ha contado lo que su madre le hizo durante toda su vida. El por qué se convirtió en lo que era. Tal vez, si les hubiera dicho, no habría habido tanta carga sobre sus hombros durante tanto tiempo.

Apretando los labios, aprieta los frascos con fuerza. —Son falsos.

—¿Qué cosa?— Al escuchar su tono, Stan se sienta a su lado y Richie se acerca. Bill y Georgie también se acercan arrastrando los pies.

—Las pastillas. Son azúcar. Placebos.

Stan apoya su mano sobre la espalda de Eddie mientras Georgie gesticula con los labios la palabra, inseguro. Incluso cuando no la entendieron, entendieron lo que quería decir.

Richie se agacha —¿Cómo lo sabes?

Con amargura, Eddie escupe: —La hija del farmacéutico me lo dijo.

—¿Greta? Pero ella es una perra. Debe haber estado mintiendo.

Eddie encuentra su mirada de frente —No lo estaba.

Georgie parece confundido, con el ceño fruncido —Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué son falsos?

Y esa pregunta, a pesar de que Eddie sabe hace mucho tiempo acerca de las pastillas, nunca antes la había considerado. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta? ¿Que su madre estaba mal de la cabeza?

—Fue para... mantenerme en línea, supongo. Hacerlo de modo que nunca pudiera abandonarla. A mi mamá.

Parece que Bill está a punto de sugerir alejarlo de ella, pero no podrían lograrlo solos. Y Derry no tenía absolutamente ningún historial de adultos en los que pudieran confiar.

Eddie habría rechazado la idea, de todos modos. No quería que lo enviaran con su tía del lado de su padre, ni quería terminar en un hogar de acogida. Tenía mucho que hacer en Derry, y había mucho que perder si dejaba a sus amigos solos aquí.

Richie arruga la nariz —Bueno, eso es estúpido. Vamos a quemar los frascos con los fuegos artificiales.

Eddie los aleja antes de que Richie pudiera arrebatárselos —No, los necesito.

Ante sus tristes semblantes, explica: —Tengo la ventaja ahora. Ella sigue siendo mi tutora, todavía tiene control sobre mí. Solo estoy siguiéndole la corriente hasta que pueda salir de allí.

Todos callan, meditando. Eddie siente que Stan exhala a su lado —Siento lo mismo con mi papá.— Él no mira a nadie —No, no es tan malo como lo tuyo, Eddie. Pero también siento que estoy esperando el momento en el que pueda salir de allí.

Y Eddie nunca lo había sabido. No realmente, no importa cuánto lo sospechara. Los Perdedores nunca habían hablado realmente de sus familias, pero en el fondo, Eddie sabía que algo andaba mal cuando solo se le permitía visitar la casa de Richie y Ben, el cómo ya nadie más veía su casa como un lugar seguro para pasar el rato.

Eddie casi está esperando que Mike o Bev se involucren, pero luego recuerda que aún no estaban con ellos.

Él mira a Bill, quien frunce el ceño con preocupación, sosteniendo a Georgie cerca de él. La casa de Bill había sido un lugar de reunión hasta que Georgie murió, luego sus visitas se desvanecieron lentamente hasta que nunca regresaron. Sus padres se habían vuelto distantes.

Eddie está tan, tan contento de haber regresado.

Bill acaricia a Stan y Eddie en los hombros. —¿T-trajiste los fuegos artificiales, Rich? Entonces encendámoslos. El s-sol se está poniendo.

Richie se levanta de su posición agachada. —¡Por supuesto! Mi bolso está en la espalda de Georgie.

Stan resopla —Eres un matón.

Rompen la tensión lanzando insultos en voz alta de un lado a otro, hasta que Richie finalmente saca un paquete de fósforos —¡Que comience el espectáculo, entonces!

Eddie y Stan hablan al mismo tiempo: —No los encenderemos en el campo.

—Aww, pero Eddie no puede caminar demasiado bien. ¿Verdad, Eds?

Solo para demostrarle que está equivocado, Eddie lucha por ponerse de pie. Inmediatamente, todas las manos de los Perdedores están sobre él, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Él sonríe. Había extrañado esto al crecer. A pesar de no recordar a ninguno de ellos, nunca había encontrado un vínculo tan cercano con nadie más.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Adónde deberíamos ir?— Richie levanta a Eddie por las axilas mientras habla.

—¿La cantera?— Sugiere Bill.

Eddie niega con la cabeza rápidamente: —No seré capaz de atravesar tantas rocas. ¿Qué tal el Puente de los Besos?

Lo piensan por un momento. Casi nadie pasaba por allí, especialmente los adultos que tratarían de detenerlos.

Directamente frente a él, puede ver a Stan sonriendo y a Richie comenzando a sonreír —Muy bien. Pongámonos en marcha.

* * *

Les lleva más tiempo de lo que creyeron viajar hacia el puente, principalmente porque Eddie ha perdido toda su adrenalina y prácticamente tuvieron que cargarlo al subir la colina.

Sin embargo, nadie realmente se estaba quejando y Eddie solo se preocupa ligeramente cuando ve que el sol comienza a ponerse. Su madre no estará feliz de que él hubiese estado fuera todo el día.

Lo pusieron en el "asiento de la primera fila" para el espectáculo y todos se apiñan alrededor de la mochila de Richie mientras saca los fuegos artificiales uno por uno.

Muchos de los fuegos artificiales son solo del tipo con el que te sientas mientras brillan bellamente, lo que sorprende a Eddie, aunque no cuando piensa en cómo estos fueron solo los restos. Richie debe haber usado los más fuertes.

Observa atentamente mientras ellos sacan un paquete de fósforos, tratando de asegurarse de no quemarse o quemar el puente. Pero todos trabajaron juntos y pronto, el primer fuego artificial es encendido y brilla frente a ellos.

Todos se reúnen alrededor de Eddie para mirar. Acurrucados juntos mientras el calor del sol comienza a desvanecerse, las sonrisas en sus rostros tan brillantes como el fuego.

Por primera vez desde que volvió a ser niño, se siente relajado.

Le da un codazo a Stan para poder acercarse un poco más a la calidez, tratando de disfrutar el hecho de que estaba pasando el rato con sus mejores amigos y que ellos estaban disfrutando el momento.

No tuvieron muchos después de que Pennywise entró en sus vidas.

Para cuando el último se apaga, Georgie parpadea adormilado y Bill lo sostiene por el cuello, similar a sostener a un gatito por el cuello.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir-irse.

Satisfechos con ese final, todos se levantan y se sacuden. Richie ayuda a Eddie a ponerse de pie e inmediatamente se ofrece a ayudar a Eddie a regresar a casa.

Eddie niega con la cabeza. No importaba lo que Richie dijera, era ridículo que Richie caminara más allá de su casa para llegar a la de Eddie.

Todos caminan juntos hasta que no pueden. Bill y Georgie se despiden agitando sus manos en el aire. Richie se queja cuando se encuentran frente a su casa, pero Stan le dice que llevará a Eddie la mayor parte del camino a su casa, así que estará bien.

Stan habla distraídamente todo el camino de regreso, sin siquiera parpadear cuando pasan por su casa. Eddie piensa en lo que Stan había dicho, en el claro, sobre esperar su momento.

Cuando llegan a la calle Neibolt, Eddie se detiene. —Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto de las parejas no es perfecto. Si me llevas hasta el final, tendrías que caminar solo a casa.

Stan lo mira sorprendido —En realidad me había olvidado de lo de las parejas. Solo te estaba ayudando a llegar a casa debido a que te lesionaste.

—No estoy _tan_ adolorido.— Había pasado por cosas peores, con el brazo roto y todo.

Stan mira calle abajo, hacia la luz que se desvanecía rápidamente. Estaban a solo dos cuadras de la casa de Eddie. —Si estás seguro.

Eddie asiente y Stan lo suelta suavemente, asegurándose de que pueda sostener su propio peso.

Se despiden el uno del otro, Stan se marcha con un: —Si ves algo sospechoso: grita y corre lo más rápido que puedas. Es probable que incluso te escuche.— Y luego Eddie lo ve irse.

No escapó de sus pensamientos, que esta era la calle más peligrosa para quedarse solo. Pero tampoco quería que Stan tuviera que volver solo, no sin estar preparado para nada.

Lentamente, baja por la calle. Se asegura de lanzar una mirada fulminante al viejo pozo cuando pasa, desafiando a que salga algo.

Pero nada lo hace.

La casa lo había asustado cuando era niño, pero ahora Eddie podía ver que realmente era solo un lugar destartalado.

Se pregunta si podría sellar el pozo de alguna manera, para que nadie supiera sobre los horrores dentro de él. O, supone que matarlo lo sellaría por sí solo.

Llega a su casa sin más incidentes, el sol ha abandonado el cielo ya.

Se pregunta qué estaba haciendo Eso ahora. ¿Están siendo cazados otros niños?

Eddie debería tratar de matar a Eso, pronto. Solo tenía un par de meses más antes de que otro niño desapareciera, en su antigua línea de tiempo.

¿Podría Eddie enfrentarse a Pennywise solo? Él recuerda la sensación de estarlo ahogando, sintiendo como el leproso se hace más pequeño en sus manos. Casi había terminado todo el asunto, en ese momento.

Tal vez Eso necesitaba una patada extra, con el fin de ser derrotado para siempre.

Debería investigar el ritual, por si acaso. Tendría que pasar por la biblioteca mañana.

—¡Eddie! ¿Qué le pasó a tu pie?— Una voz aguda pregunta antes de que incluso tenga la oportunidad de entrar en la casa.

O tal vez solo estará encerrado en su habitación por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	5. Cinco

A Eddie no se le puede salir al día siguiente.

Está sentado en su cama con el pastel elevado, terriblemente aburrido. Sonia lo vigila cada media hora y convenientemente se olvida de cerrar la puerta cada vez.

Piensa en escabullirse, pero no ve el punto de soportar una ira mayor a la que él ya tiene qué. Además, con el esguince de tobillo, apenas podría salir por la puerta y mucho menos por la ventana. Frunce el ceño ante la masa hinchada.

Sonia ofrece tres tipos diferentes de ungüentos para probar, uno de los que hace que le arda la nariz al olerlo. Él le agradece y procede a pretender frotarlos mientras ella mira. Afortunadamente, ella no mira muy cerca mientras él se los pone. Sin embargo, hace uso de la bolsa de hielo que ella le entrega.

Es capaz de llegar al baño solo, así que ahí es donde va cuando su madre se vuelve demasiado.

Esta vez no había voces en el desagüe. Por si acaso, Eddie se inclina y grita insultos hacia el fregadero.

No está seguro de si eso iba a lastimar a Eso. De hecho, no está seguro de no haber sorprendido al estúpido payaso con lo mala que era la idea.

Nuevamente, Eddie tuvo que preguntarse dónde estaba el payaso. ¿Se perdieron días libres? ¿O estaba tratando de masticar a otro chico?

Eso hizo que Eddie se pusiera ansioso. No estaba haciendo lo suficiente, no era lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a alguien más.

Intenta recordar si había desaparecido alguien más entre Georgie y Betty Ripsom. No cree que haya sido así, al menos nadie que haya sido públicamente anunciado. Pero él no les perdió prestado tanta atención en primer lugar, ¿verdad? Betty fue anunciada en la escuela porque ella asistía allí. Si alguien como Mike, quien era educado en casa, desaparecida, probablemente Eddie no podría haber sido capaz de escuchar la noticia de aquello.

Eso debe cazar bastante lento. Escogiendo a su presa de antemano, atormentándola hasta que estén lo suficientemente asustadas como para ser sabrosas.

Eddie necesitaba dejar de pensar en Eso cazando a sus amigos o de lo contrario iba a tener un ataque de nervios.

Eddie oye un golpe en el piso de abajo, así que venta del baño y se esfuerza por escuchar.

Solo puede escuchar el nivel murmullo de las palabras, pero incluso eso es suficiente para reconocer la voz de Bill.

Su madre dice dos frases rápidas, luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Los ha echado.

Apretando los dientes, regresa a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Era solo un pequeño respiro, ya que estaba destinado a que ella volviera a entrar.

Agarra uno de sus cuadernos de la escuela, abriéndolo y pasando las hojas hasta una página en blanco. Agarrando un bolígrafo, se sienta de nuevo en la cama, preparado para cambiar la página del cuaderno a los problemas de matemáticas garabateados en el caso de Sonia irrumpiera.

Comienza a escribir formas en que podría derrotar a Eso, en esta línea de tiempo. Pero pronto se convertirá en una reescritura de todo lo que sucedió la primera vez.

Rodea los eventos que había evitado y los eventos que se evitan solo debido a la reacción dominó de salvar a Georgie. Luego registramos los nuevos eventos que ocurrieron y comienza a comparar las dos líneas de tiempo, asegurándose de poner notas aquí y allá.

Se detiene cuando escribe sobre el leproso.

Anteriormente, había encontrado con el leproso cada vez que lo había visto solo. Pero ahora Eddie solo lo había visto imitando a Richie. ¿Fue porque había luchado contra Eso la última vez? ¿Había conquistado su miedo?

En ese caso, ¿por qué vio a Richie?

Al principio, Eddie había pensado que era un plan elaborado. Si Eddie hubiera confiado en el falso Richie, habría sido un blanco fácil. Pero al payaso no le gustaban lo fácil. Le gustaba el miedo.

La única vez que Pennywise había logrado ese truco fue con Bill, quien busca desesperadamente a Georgie. Era un señuelo.

¿Estaba tratando de llevar a Eddie? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no estaba tan asustado como debería haberlo estado? ¿No sería un elemento disuasivo?

Eddie se toma un momento para pensar.

¿A qué le _tenía_ miedo ahora?

Bueno, Pennywise, supuso. Le temía a la muerte y el único peligro inmediato de ello era el payaso.

Su medicación no lo asustaba, en realidad, tampoco lo hacia su madre. Ella era más una molestia.

Tenía miedo ... de fallar. De que todo este salto atrás en el tiempo fuera de un desperdicio, de que ya que no puedas proteger a nadie que le importara.

Lentamente, se escribe una nota para sí mismo.

_No quiero estar solo._

* * *

Por la mañana, Eddie se asegura de vestirse más temprano, para que su madre tenga menos posibilidades de mantenerlo en casa. Espera hasta que la oye en la cocina, luego baja las escaleras.

Aun así, se detuvo de camino a la salida.

Sonia asoma la cabeza fuera de la cocina inmediatamente al oír pasos. Al verlo vestido y listo para irse, sus ojos se ensanchan y sale al pasillo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Todavía estás cojeando!

Eddie ignora su falsa histeria. Apenas cojeaba ahora. —Es lunes, mami. Tengo que ir a la escuela. Eddie aprieta la correa de su mochila.

No, Eddie — se queja —Tienes que descansar al menos durante una semana. ¿Y si lo empeoras ...?

Eddie sabe que cuanto más la dejara hablar, más se saldría con la suya al final.

—Si falto durante una semana, me retrasa en las clases— Eddie habla rápidamente sobre ella, tratando de acercarse a la puerta.

Sorprendida, ella deja de hablar.

—Y luego estaré estresado por tener que ponerme al día. Y el estrés conducirá a la ansiedad. Eso conducirá a la depresión. Y entonces no querré cuidar de mí mismo. Y luego _moriré_.

Observa el rostro de Sonia a medida que se da cuenta lentamente de que _ella crió un monstruo_ y contiene una alegre sonrisa debido a que sus palabras realmente funcionaron.

Pero, a continuación, ella lo arruina, tal como lo hace con la mayoría de las cosas, y dice: —Si no quisieras cuidar de ti mismo, yo me ocuparía de ti, Eddie-bear.

¿Qué era él? ¿Una muñeca de trapo?

Era una pena que sus últimas palabras fueran dichas justo cuando Eddie había llegado a la puerta principal. Podía escuchar el chasquido de los neumáticos de la bicicleta afuera.

—Tendré cuidado, mami— grita mientras cojea rápidamente afuera y hacia un Richie que lo espera.

—¡Eddie! No vas a andar en bicicleta con un pie lastimado, ¿verdad?

Richie mira su expresión por menos de un segundo y luego asiente para que él suba.

Eddie se sube con cuidado sobre las clavijas de la bicicleta y agarra los hombros de Richie para mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Se ve muy bien Señora K! Me aseguraré de traerlo a casa sano y salvo después de la escuela.— Grita Richie tan pronto como sus pies tocan los pedales. Él bombea sus piernas con fuerza, de modo que, a sus oídos, cualquier respuesta de Sonia se perdió en el viento.

* * *

Llegan a la escuela con minutos de sobra.

Aquí es donde Eddie se encuentra con un problema que no creía que tendría.

No recuerda su horario.

—Vamos, apuesto a que venceremos a Bill en home room **(1)**.— Grita Richie, dirigiéndose a su clase.

Home room. Cierto. Lo tenía con Bill y Richie. Por lo tanto, después tenía... ¿matemáticas?

Eddie suspira. Iba a ser un día largo.

La suerte, sin embargo, estaba de su lado. Porque a Richie no le importa indicarle dónde estaba su escritorio. Y dentro, Eddie encuentra su horario.

Eufórico por la pequeña victoria, Eddie no presta atención cuando suena la primera campana y el profesor pasa lista.

Pronto, es enviado a su próxima clase.

En el pasillo lleno de gente, Eddie mira alrededor fugazmente, buscando a Bev o a Ben, pero no los encuentra. Los buscaría, pero apenas sabía dónde estaban sus clases y mucho menos las de ellos.

Se encoge después de hacer contacto visual con Bowers, y se dirige hacia el otro pasillo para evitarlo.

Choca contra alguien que es sorprendentemente más pequeño que él. Siente como la persona se tambalea antes de estabilizarse.

—Lo siento-

Levanta la mirada y sus ojos se ensanchan. Rápidamente baja los párpados, tratando de no parecer sospechoso.

Betty Ripsom.

Betty lo mira malhumorada. Sus ropas lucían más como un uniforme, a pesar de que no estaban obligados a usar uno. Estaban perfectamente planchadas, ni una mota de suciedad sobre ellas. Ni siquiera en sus zapatos.

Eddie hace una mueca mientras mira sus zapatos, y de repente es arrastrado por medio de su mochila, de regreso hacia la parte principal del pasillo.

Tiene un momento de pánico al pensar que era Bowers, pero el otro chico habla antes de que pueda hacer algo más que agitar sus brazos.

—No me esperaste— dice Stan con una arruga sobre la nariz. Le echa una mirada curiosa a Betty, pero continúa hacia adelante sin comentarios. Stan le da una mirada fría a Bowers cuando pasan, pero parece que Henry sabía que no debía comenzar nada dentro de la distancia auditiva de un profesor.

Eddie lo sigue mansamente detrás de él, atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Se pregunta si debería haberle dicho algo a Betty. Intentar hacerse amigo de ella, de esa forma sería más fácil ayudarla más tarde.

Pero supuso que no importaría si mataba a Eso antes de que la cosa siquiera pensara en comérsela.

Todo el día se mantiene así. Eddie descubre que, incluso si no conocía su horario, suficientes personas a su alrededor compartían sus clases y caminaban con él a cada una. Eddie no recordaba haber hablado con tantas personas que no formaran parte de los Perdedores. Tiene más sentido para él después de que uno de ellos le pide la respuesta a la tarea que no hizo. No amigos, entonces.

En medio de una de sus últimas clases, repentinamente se da cuenta de que aquel que estaba sentado en la esquina era Ben. No se había molestado en mirar alrededor de la clase esta vez. Se sienta derecho.

Eddie se mueve de un lado a otro con impaciencia durante toda la clase, esperando un momento para poder levantarse e ir hacia allí. Pero nunca llega. El profesor pasa toda la clase dando lecciones.

Al sonar la campana, Eddie se apresura para detenerlo, pero Ben es más rápido y se pierde rápidamente en otra multitud. Eddie hace lo mismo cuando ve a Bowers yendo hacia allí, pero Ben ya no está a la vista.

Ligeramente frustrado, Eddie regresa a la habitación de su casa para cerrar su día.

Se reúne de nuevo con Bill y Richie, pero solo brevemente. Bill tiene que recoger a Georgie de la escuela primaria calle abajo. Richie le ofrece a Eddie llevarlo a casa, pero él se niega.

Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, ver si puede encontrar a Ben. E incluso si no podría, tenía que averiguar más sobre el ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Home room: Generalmente es el primer lugar donde deben ir los estudiantes cada día (dependiendo de la escuela también puede ser a la hora del almuerzo, pero eso no es muy común), es un aula donde un grupo determinado de estudiantes tiene que ir antes de dispersarse en sus otras clase, allí se reúnen con su tutor y dejan el registro de que están presentes, es decir, se pasa la asistencia, también se usa para dar información o cosas así.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	6. Seis

Entrar a la biblioteca como un niño era muy raro. Eddie realmente no recordaba haber puesto un pie allí, excepto cuando era mayor. Cuando Richie finalmente puso a Bowers donde pertenecía: en la morgue.

Eddie puede ver el sitio donde se encontraría el cuerpo, los estantes bloquean gran parte de su visión. Todo era mucho más estrecho, para hacer espacio para las mesas en el centro. Tampoco había vitrinas de hachas, lo cual era algo extraño a tener en primer lugar. Preguntaría sobre ello, pero el Mike de esta época no lo sabría, ¿verdad?

Tiene problemas con dónde empezar a buscar y se pone cada vez más nervioso al sentir la mirada de la bibliotecaria. Como si ella también pudiera sentir que nunca antes había buscado genuinamente libros dentro de una biblioteca. Ni siquiera está seguro de tener una tarjeta de biblioteca, a esta edad.

Eddie se dirige a la parte más grande de la habitación. Había varias mesas alineadas, pero casi nadie alrededor. De hecho, solo había dos personas usándolas actualmente.

Una de las cuales era Ben, acurrucado sobre algunos libros abiertos y aparentemente absorto con su contenido.

Emocionado por ver una cara amigable, Eddie se apresura allí sin pensar.

Es solo cuando descansa las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y Ben levanta la mirada con una expresión confundida que no se desvanece, que recuerda que este Ben no lo conocía.

Eddie coloca una sonrisa en su rostro —Hola.

Ben parpadea un par de veces hacia él, mirando a su alrededor por un momento, como si estuviera buscando quién desafió a Eddie a venir. Eddie siente una punzada de tristeza. El año escolar había empezado hace dos meses y nadie se había acercado a Ben con ningún otro título que no fuera "el chico nuevo".

Después de un segundo, Ben dice: —Hola.

_«¿Cómo está el clima?»_ Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte.

Sin saber dónde continuar, Eddie simplemente decide ir directo al grano —¿Por casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrar... rituales antiguos?

Ben parece sorprendido —No trabajo aquí.

Eddie mantiene su sonrisa cortés, retorciéndose en los bordes por la incómoda tensión. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, él no _trabajaba_ allí.

Siempre el alma amable que Eddie no era, Ben continúa: —Pero podría ayudarte a encontrarlo. Justo ahora estaba mirando los periódicos antiguos.

—Ah, no creo que lo que estoy buscando esté en los periódicos.— Eddie mira las páginas, ve una foto de Derry de hace años, páginas deshilachadas y amarillas en los bordes. —¿Hay otros registros?

Ben lo piensa por un momento. Eddie sabe que no estaba pensando en si había o _no_ tales registros, sino si iba o no a ayudarlo. Decidiendo bastante rápido, –una vez más, siempre dispuesto a ayudar– Ben se pone de pie —Claro que los hay. Te los mostrare.— Le hace un gesto para que lo siga.

Eddie evita la mirada de la bibliotecaria, quien ha observado su interacción durante más tiempo del necesario. Ella debe ser protectora de su único cliente habitual.

Ambos caminan hacia los archivos de la parte posterior, el lugar está sorprendentemente oscuro para ser mediodía. Realmente creaba un ambiente que Eddie no quería.

Aparentemente ignorante de las sombras malvadas, Ben mira a su alrededor con interés. Eddie lo sigue de cerca, mirando intensamente la parte posterior de su cabeza.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Decir: —¿Bien, seamos amigos ahora?— Este encuentro no era igual que el gran gesto que había sido el salvarle la vida a Ben la primera vez.

_«Habla sobre sus intereses_ ». ¿Qué le interesaba a Ben a esta edad? Dijo que había estado leyendo los periódicos antiguos de Derry...

Eddie se imagina a sí mismo diciendo: —Oye, ¿estás interesado en la historia de Derry? ¡Hay una gran figura histórica en los desagües de sus alcantarillas!— Y decide que decir cualquier cosa siquiera cercana a eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Eddie se está preparando para al menos tratar de invitarlo a la próxima vez que pasaran el rato los Perdedores, cuando Ben habla: —Deberían estar en este pasillo. Se trata más de cosas como artefactos. Diarios y demás, que fueron dejados por las personas que solían vivir en Derry.

—Gracias.— Eddie mira el pasillo gigante. No se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que se había vuelto hasta ahora. ¿Podría siquiera _alcanzar_ esos libros?

Ben comienza a sacar cosas de la estantería —¿Qué dijiste que estabas buscando?

Eddie sonríe levemente ante eso. Había pensado que Ben simplemente lo dejaría, pero iba a ayudar aún más. Eddie realmente no se merecía a Ben. Se aseguraría de compensárselo.

—¿Rituales antiguos?— Eddie no conocía una mejor manera de preguntar.

—¿Rituales? ¿Como cultos?— Milagrosamente, Ben no luce como si le pareciera que la solicitud fuera extraña.

Eddie tropieza a través de su explicación: —Más o menos. Estoy, algo así como, tratando de investigar esta... maldición. En Derry. Me preguntaba de dónde vino. Y cómo, eh, detenerla.

La expresión de Ben es casi de realización y Eddie se enfoca en eso. ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de que Eddie estaba loco, o ya se había encontrado con Eso y se estaba dando cuenta de que Eddie también?

—¿Has visto algo... de ese estilo?

Eddie lo mira de reojo, tratando de evaluar si había visto o no a Eso en función de cuántas veces parpadeó en el siguiente segundo.

Ben simplemente lo mira fijamente: —Bueno, me di cuenta de que suceden muchas cosas trágicas en Derry. Parece ser consistente, pero todavía no he calculado los años.

Ah. De ahí vino la mirada.

—¿Estas investigando eso tan pronto en medio del año escolar?— Pregunta Eddie con incredulidad.

Ben cambia de posición: —Bueno, estaba interesado. Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.— Una mirada confusa roba su expresión —¿Qué quieres decir tan pronto? No hay tanta tarea de la escuela ni nada.

Eddie lo descarta rápidamente, no queriendo ir allí —Nada, nada. Entonces, ocurren cosas malas, ¿sabes algo sobre como detenerlo?

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de una maldición centenaria que crees que está puesta sobre Derry?

Eddie levanta la barbilla —Sí.

Lentamente, Ben comienza a sonreír —Bueno, como dije, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Echemos un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, ¿empezamos?

* * *

Ben y Eddie pasan al menos dos horas revisando las estanterías. Cada vez que Ben encuentra algo que cree que Eddie puede necesitar, se lo muestra. Pero Eddie ha rechazado todos y cada uno.

Ben debe pensar que es intransigente, pero Eddie sabría si alguno de ellos fuera el correcto. Hasta ahora, no han visto ninguno que estuviera cerca.

Eddie se detiene más tiempo del que debería en un libro que describe la vida después de la muerte.

Técnicamente había muerto, ¿no? ¿Era esto lo que era la muerte, volver e intentar corregir viejos errores? Eso sonaba terrible. ¿Seguiría volviendo atrás cada vez que fallara? ¿Estaba en el _purgatorio_ ?

El libro comienza a describir el encuentro con el diablo y Eddie lo cierra.

Al menos no tenía _ese_ problema. Él entrecierra los ojos. Espera ¿ _Pennywise_ era el diablo en este escenario?

Arroja el libro a un lado, decidiendo no profundizar más en ello, para no perder la cabeza.

Finalmente, llegan al final de las estanterías. Eddie niega con la cabeza ante el último libro y lo vuelve a poner en su lugar. A continuación, Eddie mira lo que han reunido y considera aceptable.

—¿¡Eso es todo!?— Eddie mira los dos libros, uno de los cuales solo está 'inspirado en hechos reales'.

¿Cómo dijo Mike que consiguió la información? Había hablado con todos en la ciudad. Pero nadie escucharía a un niño, y mucho menos lo tomarían en serio.

Maldición.

¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

Mueve la cabeza hacia Ben, quien luce inseguro. Eddie camina a su lado —Gracias, por pasar todo este tiempo conmigo. Incluso si no encontramos nada.

—Oh, no hay problema. Er, Eddie, ¿no?

Oh dios, nunca se había presentado. Este fue un comienzo terrible para su amistad.

—Sí, soy Eddie. Eres Ben, ¿verdad? Tenemos inglés juntos.

Ben sonríe y asiente, probablemente contento de que Eddie supiera su nombre y no lo llamara simplemente el chico nuevo.

—Solo estoy comprobando, pero no has visto nada extraño últimamente, ¿verdad?

Vale la pena intentarlo.

—¿Extraño? ¿Como qué?

Eddie asiente ante eso —Si tienes que preguntar, entonces no lo has hecho.— Lo señala con el dedo —Ten cuidado. He oído que hay un acosador por aquí que se está llevando a los niños como nosotros. Si lo ves, ven y dímelo.

Ben parpadea hacia él —E-está bien.

Eddie le sonríe —¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo y con los Per... mis, uh, otros amigos?

Ben le da una mirada extraña —Claro. Quizás algún día. Sin embargo, tengo que irme ahora.

—¡Yo también!— Eddie agarra su bolso del suelo y lo pone sobre sus hombros —¿Quieres que caminemos juntos?

Bien podría proteger a Ben mientras pudiera salirse con la suya. Decirle que se una al sistema de parejas tan pronto sería excesivo.

Recogen sus cosas y salen juntos. Ben comienza a describir los terribles eventos que ha descubierto que sucedieron en Derry hasta la fecha y Eddie, a su vez, le cuenta sobre su encuentro con Pennywise en la alcantarilla. Se detiene en la parte de 'No es humano', ya que eso le consiguió miradas extrañas de las personas que ya habían sido sus amigos durante años.

—Oh, eso debió ser aterrador. Al menos sacaste al niño de allí.

Eddie asiente, pero se detiene cuando Ben continúa.

—Sin embargo, yo seguiría teniendo cuidado. He leído muchos casos como ese en los que el secuestrador no se rendía después de un intento fallido.

Los hombros de Eddie se desploman. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto? ¿Debería ir tras Eso sin el ritual y esperar lo mejor?

Técnicamente, Eddie no podía decir que el ritual es lo que lastimó a Eso al final, de todos modos. Parecía que el ritual nunca funcionó. El globo había detenido el último paso, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿solamente fueron los Perdedores los que lo hicieron pequeño?

Obviamente, Eddie no podía hacer eso solo. Casi lo había conseguido, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte contra el leproso esa vez.

Eddie mira de reojo a Ben. ¿Tal vez podría lograrlo únicamente con otra persona? Ben le había creído en todo hasta ahora. Y ni siquiera cuestionó a Eddie cuando pensó que estaba investigando un culto.

Ben se aclara la garganta —Espero que atrapen al tipo antes de que atrape a alguien.

Eddie aprieta la mandíbula y examina la seriedad en los ojos de Ben: —Sí, eso espero también.— _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Ben se adelanta hacia su camino de entrada —Esta es mi casa. ¿Te veré...?

Eddie asiente vigorosamente —Lo harás. Y no olvides avisarme si ves algo sospechoso. Cualquier cosa.

—Bueno— Ben duda antes de decidirse a hacerlo —Eres un poco sospechoso.

Eddie lo mira boquiabierto. Luego procede a tratar de hablar, pero se queda sin palabras, por lo que su boca se abre y cierra inútilmente.

Perplejo ante las excentricidades de Eddie, Ben deja escapar una pequeña risa —Estoy bromeando, lo siento.

Bromear era una buena señal. Una señal amistosa. Eddie le sonríe —Será mejor que lo hagas.

Todavía no eran esencialmente amigos. Pero al menos estaban calificados en —¿cómo estás?— Y —¿has visto algún payaso hoy?— De lo cual Eddie se estaría aprovechando, como, diariamente.

Se despiden el uno del otro, Eddie retrocede por donde vinieron, ya que su casa estaba en la dirección opuesta. Por primera vez ese día, deseó haber llevado su bicicleta a la escuela en lugar de montar en la de Richie. Fue un largo camino de regreso.

Cuando llega a casa, su madre no enloquece por completo, ya que aún no había caído la noche. Eddie está discretamente esperando la trampa. Viene un segundo después cuando ella le entrega dos recetas adicionales para la ansiedad.

Eddie las mira por un momento, debatiendo si realmente las necesitaba o no. Si iría o no por ese camino. Luego las deja en su cajón y lo cierra. Probablemente estaban hechas de azúcar de todos modos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	7. Siete

Después de cuatro semanas sin avistamientos del payaso, los Perdedores comienzan a relajarse.

Richie todavía lo recoge fielmente con su bicicleta, pero Eddie piensa que eso era más por la compañía que para protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

El mismo Eddie estaba luchando entre qué emoción debería estar sintiendo.

El payaso no había atacado a nadie. ¡Hurra!

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Todas estas cosas no influyeron en que Eddie todavía escuchara ocasionalmente las voces en el desagüe por la noche.

Lo cual, oye, eso era nuevo. Está escuchando a Eso más de una vez sin un encuentro.

Y si Eso pudiera alimentarse de la molestia así como del miedo, estaría lleno en poco tiempo.

Pero son las noches en que Eddie no escucha nada lo que más le preocupa. ¿Tras quien iba Eso, si no era él?

Eddie se aseguró de que no fuera Ben. Ben, quien ahora de vez en cuando pasaba el rato con ellos en sus descansos, pero todavía se le podía encontrar en la biblioteca después de la escuela. Eddie trata de no tener resentimientos al respecto, ya que Ben todavía pensaba que él era un poco extraño en primer lugar. Con suerte, cambiaría de idea.

En cuanto a sus amigos más cercanos, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decirle cuando preguntó por el payaso. Lo tratarían a la ligera, no como una broma, pero casi.

Eddie entendió. Daba miedo pensar en cosas así. Y era difícil hacerle frente, si lo que decía Eddie era cierto. Pero negar por completo el que fuera cierto causaría una pelea.

Era mucho más simple aceptar lo que decía, incluso si no creían una palabra.

Eddie confiaba lo suficiente en que ellos irían a él si vieran algo.

En el fondo de su mente, está preocupado por Bev y Mike. Solo veía a Bev en el pasillo, siempre fugazmente. Pero no había visto a Mike desde su llegada al pasado. Eddie tampoco sabía cómo encontrarlo. Podía aparecer en su granja, pero probablemente sería expulsado. Eventualmente, Eddie iba a tener que atraparlo mientras hace sus repartos de carne.

Principalmente, Eddie ha estado vigilando a Betty Ripsom.

Ella fue la siguiente en ser llevada, en la línea de tiempo original.

No se acerca a ella, pero a veces se encuentra mirando en su dirección, observándola hacer cosas mundanas que ella no podría hacer si no estuviese viva.

No es hasta que ve las ojeras debajo de sus ojos que decide hacer algo.

Inmediatamente después de la escuela, Eddie se excusa con Bill y Richie y se abre paso a través del largo pasillo, tratando de encontrarla. Oye a Richie protestar, pero no le hace caso.

Eddie la encuentra casi de inmediato, apoyada con cansancio contra la pared. Sus hombros están caídos, pero está sonriendo para sus dos amigas que están junto a ella.

Mientras se acerca a ellas, ve a sus amigas abrazarla y reír. No lo señalaban del todo, pero sus ojos definitivamente lo hacían.

Evidentemente, sus amigas han notado la mirada fija.

—Hola— él asiente con la cabeza hacia ellas, luego mira a Betty —¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Betty no parece sorprendida. Ella asiente y permite que la lleve a un pasillo que se esta vaciando, todos los niños dirigiéndose a casa rápidamente.

Sus pasos son tranquilos, gentiles. Cuando se detienen, ella no dice nada, solo tira de su manga hacia abajo nerviosamente. Si Eddie no la hubiera estado observando durante toda la semana, diría que se veía bien. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos estaban cubiertos principalmente por maquillaje y su cabello estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar. Pero Eddie había visto cuan pulcro era el aspecto que llevaba cada día, por lo que su presentimiento de que algo estaba mal probablemente era correcto.

Se frota la nuca —Entonces, sé que esto parece extraño. Pero tengo algo que preguntarte.

Curiosamente, Betty endereza su columna vertebral en preparación y un ligero toque de rojo se arrastra sobre sus mejillas.

Eddie respira hondo, preparándose para más miradas de 'estas loco'. —¿Has visto algo extraño últimamente? Como, um, ¿algo aterrador?

Ante la pregunta, el rojo se desvanece de su rostro y rápidamente comienza a palidecer.

Alarmado, pregunta: —¿Betty? ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo calla y mira a su alrededor con cautela. Una vez que ve que están realmente solos, murmura: —¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—¿Quieres decir que lo has visto?— Los ojos de Eddie se ensanchan, no lo había visto venir.

—Yo...— Ella traga —A veces. Por la noche, cuando estoy rezando.

Se quita el pelo del cuello, su manga baja levemente.

Y ahí es cuando Eddie lo ve.

Cicatrices. No curadas, además. Están formadas una encima de otra, cada una más fresca que el anterior.

Eddie las mira con horror.

¿Cómo elige Eso a las víctimas que persigue? Ya tienen que tener problemas, o sentirse humillados, o sin esperanza.

Betty agarra su collar y lo saca.

Era un rosario.

—Mientras tenga esto— dice —el diablo no puede hablar conmigo.

Eddie mira desde la cruz hacia su muñeca. El diablo. Ella estaba viendo al diablo. Eso tiene sentido.

Sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo, Eddie intenta sonar tan gentil como puede —Oye, ¿qué te ha estado diciendo?

Ella lo mira y no se ve triste, asustada o enojada, solo se ve en blanco. —Es un pecado, ya sabes.— Gesticula vagamente hacia su propio brazo —Provocar tu propio fin.

Eddie continúa usando el tono relajante, pero ahora suena más ahogado. —¿Has recibido alguna ayuda? ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Ella niega con la cabeza, el cabello le cae hacia adelante ocultando su expresión. —Solo tú. Bueno, supongo que preguntaste, así que tal vez eso no cuenta.

Eddie siente la misma quemadura que se apoderó de él cuando salvó a Georgie. Una feroz protección.

Ella inclina la cabeza —Está bien. Mientras no lo haga, el diablo no puede llevarme.

—Y no lo vas a hacer— dice Eddie con voz ronca —¿verdad?

Los ojos de Betty brillan con lágrimas, pero no se juntan lo suficiente como para que caigan.

Desesperado, Eddie pregunta: —¿Quieres pasar el rato, más tarde? A mis amigos no les importaría. Y puedes traer a los tuyos, si quisieras...

Ella corta su balbuceo —Tengo que irme a casa. Pero tal vez te acepte esa oferta, algún día.

Ella alza su mano y la pone sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón —Gracias, Eddie.

Se siente como un adiós.

Ella baja su mano, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Eddie da un paso adelante y la agarra antes de que se aleje por completo.

Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Ten cuidado.

La cruz resplandece bajo la luz mientras asiente —Por supuesto.

* * *

Eddie vuelve a reunirse con los Perdedores. No escucha lo que están diciendo, sino que mira fijamente a lo lejos.

Finalmente, es empujado por Richie para que preste atención.

—Estaba hablando con _una chica._

Todos hacen exclamaciones ante eso. Stan se inclina —¿Quién era?

—Uh...— Eddie se pregunta si era una mala idea decirles, pero no estaba de humor para pensar en las consecuencias —Betty Ripsom.

Antes de que Stan pueda preguntar algo más, Richie interrumpe con un cantarín: —Oooh, ¿estás enamorado?

Desconcertado, Eddie lo niega rápidamente —¿Qué? No.— Lo que lo hace parecer diez veces más sospechoso para el grupo de adolescentes.

Se burlan de él un poco más, pero pueden sentir algo mal, por lo que lo dejan caer rápidamente y alguien sugiere que vayan por un helado, así que allí es a donde van.

Richie paga por el suyo y le da palmaditas en el hombro, casi gentilmente.

Eddie decide irse a casa temprano, inventando una excusa sobre su madre.

Pero en casa, todo lo que hace es meditar en su habitación hasta el anochecer, donde espera que la conversación en el desagüe comience.

Eso se mantiene en silencio.

Eddie se recuesta en su cama, mirando el techo malhumorado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Escucha la casa silenciosa durante mucho tiempo, casi en estado de shock. No podía hacer nada. No podía salvar a nadie.

Debería intentarlo.

Abrumado, Eddie se levanta de la cama y se viste rápidamente. No le importa si Sonia lo sorprendía por estar siendo tan ruidoso, no tenía paciencia para ella. Afortunadamente, ella dormía como la muerte y ni siquiera se contrajo ante el ruido.

Agarra su riñonera y baja por el enrejado.

Comienza a caminar sin rumbo.

No sabe dónde vivía Betty. Debería haberle preguntado.

Pero no hay problema, aún podía hacer algo.

Se dirige hacia la casa donde esta el pozo rápidamente. Una vez que está frente a esta, grita: —¡Oye! ¡Sé que estás allí, payaso maniático!

El silencio fue su respuesta.

Grita un par de veces más, incluso camina por dentro, la oscuridad es más inquietante que nunca. Pero Eso no aparece.

Se queda mirando el pozo por un largo tiempo, pero no puede bajar allí en el estado emocional en el que se encuentra. Estaba tratando de ser una distracción, no tratando de luchar contra Eso. A este ritmo, todas las emociones de Eddie lo convertirían en un bocadillo fácil y delicioso. Y entonces no sería capaz de salvar a nadie.

Volviendo afuera, mira fijamente la casa abandonada.

Se siente inútil. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Coge una piedra y la arroja tan fuerte como puede a la ventana.

Se rompe, pero ese fue el único ruido en la noche.

—Por favor.— Eddie agacha la cabeza y llora.

* * *

No tenía ganas de volver a casa, después de aquello. Quería a alguien con quien llorar. Camina lentamente hacia la casa de Richie, sabiendo que era la única casa donde la ventana de su habitación daba al frente. Y Richie era conocido por quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

No se molesta en tocar, solo presiona sus manos contra la ventana y la empuja hacia arriba para abrirla.

Realmente debería sermonear a Richie sobre colocar la cerradura de la ventana. Pero tendría que hacer eso mañana, cuando tuviera más energía.

Richie lo mira, alerta. Está sentado demasiado cerca de la televisión, con las piernas cruzadas y palomitas de maíz en su regazo, su mano tensa sobre él como si fuera a tirarlas al ladrón que está irrumpiendo.

—Eddie.— Richie parpadea sorprendido y luego mira su reloj —Son las tres de la mañana.

Eddie se aclara la garganta —Ya deberías estar en la cama. Mañana hay escuela.

La boca de Richie se queda estancada en una sonrisa incrédula. No se molesta en señalar la hipocresía de las palabras de Eddie. Examina su rostro y debe ver los ojos hinchados de Eddie, porque no lo presiona por una explicación.

Eddie se arrastra lentamente hacia la cama, no queriendo despertar a los padres de Richie. Se desploma sobre ella y Richie se acerca y le palmea la espalda, el mismo toque casi gentil que antes. Eddie se relaja un poco.

Cuando está a punto de dormir, oye a Richie apagar su televisor y se acerca a él para subirse a la cama.

Richie duda y Eddie está a punto de darse la vuelta ya que realmente no le estaba dando a Richie espacio para acostarse, pero entonces Richie se acuesta encima de él como una manta terrible.

—Si crees que esto es cómodo— dice Eddie, con voz áspera —Estás equivocado.

Richie tararea y mete la cabeza donde el hombro de Eddie se encuentra con su cuello. —Está bien.

Y a pesar de que Richie no conoce la situación, continúa: —Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Eddie cambia de posición y Richie finalmente se acomoda junto a él. Eddie intenta no sacudir la cama con sus sollozos.

Se acurruca sobre sí mismo con fuerza y se duerme con dedos preocupados acariciando su cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	8. Ocho

Eddie se despierta con la alarma de Richie y no puede encontrar en él la voluntad para salir de la cama.

Richie se arrastra a su alrededor y la apaga. Inmediatamente, Eddie oye sus pies descalzos golpear el suelo y salir de la habitación, la puerta hace clic suavemente detrás de él.

Eddie cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido.

Es despertado nuevamente por Richie sentándose a su lado, estableciéndose cerca de sus pies. Con los ojos nublados, Eddie mira la hora.

—La escuela comienza pronto.— Dice esto en un tono monótono, no le queda energía para decirlo de otra manera.

Richie arruga la nariz —¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejara solo?

Eddie mira la pared por un momento, sin sentir nada, antes de que Richie presione un plástico frío contra su mejilla. Eddie lo mira.

Era el teléfono.

—Deberías llamar a tu madre. Dile que te fuiste temprano a la escuela, o de lo contrario tu cara terminará en un cartón de leche.

Eddie hace una mueca ante la redacción, pero toma obedientemente el teléfono de Richie y marca. Este número, lo recuerda.

Escucha a su madre gritar sobre lo preocupada que estaba y Eddie le asegura que había tenido la intención de dejar una nota, pero tenía prisa. Tenía un grupo de estudio al que llegar, mintió.

Richie permanece sentado mientras Eddie termina la dolorosa conversación. Cuando Eddie finalmente cuelga, Richie vuelve a tomar el teléfono.

—Le dije a mi mamá que estabas enfermo y no querías decírselo a tu madre. Así que ella llamó a la escuela por ti, fingiendo ser ella.

Eddie estaba muy agradecido por la familia de Richie en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo sentía envidia. Nunca en su vida pudo declararse enfermo sin estar lleno de cinco tipos diferentes de medicamentos.

Eddie se impulsa para estar más erguido. Mira los pies con calcetines de Richie. —¿Vas a ir?— Pregunta Eddie bruscamente.

—No—Richie sonríe. —Ella me miró y me dijo que me quedara en casa también. Algo sobre ojeras y que parezco un mapache.— Richie presiona las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, señalándolas por debajo de sus gafas.

Agradecido por la compañía, Eddie se acerca de improviso y lo abraza.

A Richie le toma un momento, pero finalmente levanta los brazos y le da palmaditas en la espalda. —Entonces, no sé tú, pero yo dormiré al menos hasta el mediodía.— Richie lo abraza y cae a un lado, por lo que ambos están acostados de nuevo.

Permanecen en silencio por un minuto, antes de que Richie diga suavemente —No es por tu madre, ¿verdad?

Lo dice lo suficientemente bajo como para que Eddie pueda fingir fácilmente que no puede escucharlo. Pero los brazos de Richie eran cálidos a su alrededor y no lo había presionado por información la noche anterior. Eddie niega con la cabeza.

Richie duda y luego dice: —¿Es por Betty Ripsom?

Eddie se tensa y entierra aún más el rostro, lo que lo acerca a la axila del otro chico. Olía muy _Richie_ , lo cual era extrañamente reconfortante.

Richie no dice nada más y Eddie tiene que preguntarse qué está pensando. Era extraño, Eddie preocupándose por alguien que acababa de conocer. Y con el comentario de ayer sobre él teniendo un flechazo...

Oh. Él piensa que Eddie fue rechazado. O dejado.

Fue gracioso, nunca en su vida Eddie había sentido un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte por alguien con quien hubiera salido. Ningún rechazo podría doler tano.

Pero tal vez se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. No le gustaba estar solo y si los Perdedores no estuvieran aquí con él, se desmoronaría.

¿Sería el rechazo igual? Siempre amaría a los Perdedores más profundamente que a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. Así es como debe ser.

Eddie se queda dormido así, agradecido por el chico cuyas extremidades estaban enredadas con las suyas.

La próxima vez que despierta, está solo en la cama. Pero podía escuchar el leve ruido de la televisión detrás de él.

Eddie se da vuelta y mira a Richie, quien está sentado demasiado cerca de la pantalla otra vez.

—Richie, no creo que haya una receta lo suficientemente fuerte en el mundo para que estés tan cerca de la televisión todo el día.

Richie se da vuelta y le sonríe —Las gafas me protegen.

—No, no creo que así sea como funciona.— Eddie se levanta de la cama y se acomoda a su lado. Mira hacia el reloj. Eran las doce y cuarto.

Se sientan allí y terminan el episodio de una comedia de situación con la que Eddie no estaba familiarizado. Nunca había visto demasiada televisión cuando era niño y no le interesaba cuando era adulto.

Cuando termina, Richie pasa los canales lentamente.

Se detiene cuando su madre lo llama. —Mierda. Quehaceres.

Empuja el control remoto hacia Eddie —Adelante, elige algo.

Eddie baja la mirada hacia el control remoto, tratando de encontrar el botón para cambiar los canales. Richie lo había dejado en un programa para niños, donde la voz de todos era aguda mientras aprendían a deletrear en voz alta.

— _Muy bien, niños, continúen y_ _deletreen_ _la palabra para mí. ¿Listos?_

Eddie finalmente encuentra el botón y mira hacia la pantalla.

— _F-L-O-T-A-R_

Él no se mueve.

Uno de los niños era Betty.

— _¿Y qué dice la oración en conjunto_?

Eddie hace clic en el botón para cambiar el canal, pero la televisión se mantiene igual.

De repente, los niños dicen: — _¡Todos flotamos aquí abajo!_

Eddie presiona el botón de apagar después, pero no pasa nada. Eddie mira la pantalla con pánico. No puede apartar la mirada de Betty. Bonita, bien arreglada Betty, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Ropa bien arreglada y falda planchada.

Ella se mueve ligeramente y la cruz en su pecho titila.

Eddie se adelanta y tira del enchufe.

La televisión se oscurece maravillosamente. Eddie se sienta allí, respirando con dificultad. Después de un momento, se pregunta si debería haber llamado a Richie aquí. Mostrarle la evidencia.

Oye a Richie acercándose ahora, anunciando en voz alta que había terminado de limpiar la lavandería y que ahora iba a cuidar a su _huésped_ enfermo.

Eddie tiene dos segundos para moldear su expresión antes de que Richie irrumpa. Las gaseosas pesan en sus pantalones y sobresalen de ambos bolsillos. Equilibra un plato con dos sándwiches. Eddie los mira.

—No hiciste aquellos, ¿verdad?

Richie patea a Eddie en la pierna —Tu aprecio es abrumador.— Le entrega uno de los refrescos, luego se sienta a su lado para que puedan compartir el plato.

Richie mira la televisión desconectada y dice con la boca llena de comida: —¿No querías ver nada?

—No.— Eddie levanta el pan para ver de qué tipo era. Jamón. —Deberíamos hacer otra cosa.

—¿Como qué?

Eddie piensa por un momento —¿Conseguiste algún cómic nuevo?

La expresión de Richie se eleva al modo friki, sus ojos redondos y brillantes.

* * *

Pasan el resto de la tarde de esa manera. Leyendo cómics uno al lado del otro, mostrándose entre sí las partes interesantes. Pronto, todo pensamiento respecto a Eso abandonó la mente de Eddie mientras argumenta qué personaje debería ganar la pelea que se avecina.

Estaba haciendo trampa, ya que él ya sabía qué personaje ganaría la próxima semana. Pero Richie no necesitaba saber eso.

Después de que Richie cierra el último de ellos, busca a través de sus cajones y saca un Walkman.

Eddie intenta mantener su diversión para sí mismo. No ha visto uno de esos en años.

Richie pone una cinta y se pone los auriculares en la cabeza.

—¿Ya escuchaste esto, Eds?— La música suena lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Eddie pueda escucharla con claridad. Richie salta hacia su cama y rebota.

Él canta terriblemente una canción de rock. Imitando un micrófono, grita más que canta.

Eddie observa esto, viéndolo pasar un buen rato. Tan despreocupado, no como su contraparte mayor.

—Te protegeré— susurra Eddie, tan bajo que los chirriantes resortes de la cama lo ahogan.

Richie se quita los auriculares y se los pone alrededor del cuello —Es una gran canción.

—Seguramente.

—¡Lo es! Toma, escucha.— Richie intenta ponérselos en la cabeza.

Eddie lo esquiva —Vas a volar mis tímpanos con esa basura.

Aún más decidido ahora que Eddie estaba protestando, se enfrenta a él, tratando de ponérselos en la cabeza.

En medio de esto, Maggie Tozier entra con las manos en las caderas.

Ambos se congelan, Eddie en el suelo con las rodillas levantadas, alejando a Richie. Richie encima de él y golpeándolo suavemente con el extremo de los auriculares.

—Ustedes dos se ven animados.

Eddie siente el comienzo de la culpa, pero Richie comienza a quejarse —Mamá, Eds no quiere escuchar mi música.

Eddie finalmente encuentra algo de ventaja y lo patea sólidamente en el estómago. Richie cae con un ' _oof_ _'._

Eddie se sienta —No me llames Eds.

Maggie suelta una risita —No todo el mundo tiene tu extraño gusto, Richie. Eddie probablemente no quería herir tus sentimientos al vomitar después de escucharla por primera vez.

Eddie puede sentir que sus ojos comienzan a brillar con deleite. Había olvidado que alguien había criado a Richie para que fuera como era.

Maggie lo mira —Eddie, ¿quieres algo de beber? No te he visto en toda la mañana.

Sin gustarle el que lo ignoren, Richie agita los brazos —Le traje un refresco, mamá.

—¿Qué tal un poco de agua, entonces?

Eddie mira su sonrisa y olvida el resto de sus preocupaciones—Agua sería genial. Tolero esta basura azucarada.

Richie hace un fuerte ruido ofendido mientras que su madre solo sonríe —Eso creía. Richie solo compra esas cosas. Te traeré un poco de agua helada.

Eddie se levanta —¡Puedo ir por ella!— Él la sigue rápidamente, ambos ignorando la protesta de Richie de dejarlo atrás.

—Gracias por recibirme, Sra. Tozier.— Se asegura de decir Eddie cuándo llegan a la cocina.

—Oh, no hay problema. Eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento. Sobre todo, porque Richie parece ser aficionado a ti.

Eddie gesticula la palabra _aficionado a_ la vez que agrieta el hielo dentro del vaso.

Richie entra corriendo a la habitación como si estuviera en llamas. —¡Detengan la conversación allí mismo!

Maggie solo se ríe y se dirige hacia el estudio —Estaré aquí si me necesitan. Eddie no olvides lo que dije. Si tiene algún problema, simplemente pasa por aquí. Podemos acomodarte.

Richie saca la lengua —Dios, no lo adoptes.

Ya no pueden verla, pero sí escuchan cuando ella grita: —Mantén tus calificaciones como están, y lo adoptaré y te abandonaré.

Eddie sonríe mientras vierte el agua. No importa cuánto se insulten mutuamente por diversión, el tono sigue siendo afectuoso. Richie tenía mucha suerte de tener una familia amorosa.

Suena el teléfono y Richie lo contesta de inmediato.

Eddie escucha el murmullo de voces y Richie exclama: —¡Stan, el hombre! Justo a quién quería escuchar.

La escuela debe haber terminado. Eddie se acerca arrastrando los pies, intentando escuchar.

—No, no. ¡Eddie está aquí conmigo! ¿Querías ir a algún lado?

Finalmente, Eddie se acerca lo suficiente como para escuchar el otro lado de la conversación.

—No— dice Stan rotundamente —Me preguntaba si estaban teniendo un trío extraño.

Richie mira a Eddie para ver si escuchó eso. Cuando ve que Eddie lo hizo, sus hombros se encorva hasta las orejas, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Y a qué te refieres con tr...?— Se interrumpe a sí mismo, probablemente sabiendo que su madre todavía podía escucharlo desde la habitación de al lado.

—Tú y Eddie no estaban en la escuela.— Explica Stan —Y Betty Ripsom no se presentó a clase hoy.

Richie mira hacia él bruscamente y Eddie se siente entumecido. Richie le quita el vaso con su mano libre antes de que pueda dejarlo caer.

—Te devolveré la llamada, ¿está bien Stan? No me extrañes demasiado.— A continuación, Richie cuelga inmediatamente.

Richie se aferra al vaso de agua y mira a Eddie con preocupación. Eddie descubre que no tenía más lágrimas que darle. Él solo asiente con la cabeza hoscamente y apoya su frente contra Richie, en silencio.

Ha fallado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	9. Nueve

Betty Ripsom tarda dos días más en ser declarada desaparecida.

Dos semanas antes de que su cartel esté colgado en todas partes.

Dos meses para que el cartel comience a deshilacharse y caerse.

El toque de queda había sido impuesto en la ciudad, pero incluso sin él, los niños comenzaban a regresar a casa temprano. El final del año escolar se acercaba rápidamente, y estaban siendo abrumados con tareas en un intento desesperado por lograr que aprendieran algo.

Eddie apenas se centra en estudiar, pero eso fue porque apenas estaba centrándose en algo.

Había estado en el pasado durante varios meses ya y lo único que logró fue salvar a Georgie.

Ahora se estaban acercando rápidamente a la línea de tiempo original. Eddie suponía que, si realmente no hacía nada más, las cosas seguirían su curso normal. Y entonces los Perdedores finalmente se unirían y le creerían.

Pero, descubre Eddie, no importa cuán simple sonara, vivirlo era algo completamente diferente. No quería que se cumpliera la línea de tiempo normal, porque eso significaría hacer que todos atravesaran el horror de Eso, lo cual tuvo un gran impacto en sus vidas.

Eddie ha visitado la casa del pozo varias veces desde que Betty desapareció. No importó lo que hiciera, parecía que Eso lo estaba ignorando ahora.

Eso es lo que obtuvo por no tener miedo. Pennywise ya no lo quería.

Incluso la voz en el desagüe se había detenido. Lo que solo le trajo más desesperación a Eddie.

Los perdedores no hablan mucho con él sobre Betty, tratando de evitar la expresión de dolor en sus ojos cuando la mencionan. No están seguros de si deberían estar conectando su desaparición con el payaso o no.

La policía seguro que no lo hizo. De hecho, aparentemente todos los registros del incidente por el que pasó Georgie fueron borrados de sus mentes.

Eddie logra pasar el último mes de clases sin incidentes.

A pesar de lo drásticamente que había cambiado la vida para él, el último día de clases permaneció igual.

Cuando suena la campanada final, Richie y Bill se reunen con él, caminando juntos para ir a buscar a Stanley. Bill se desvía para ir a buscar a Georgie. Eso, al menos, había cambiado desde la última vez.

Saber que un niño de siete años pronto se uniría a ellos no censuró sus bromas sobre penes. Eddie no se unió, pero se rió de algunas. Eran graciosas. Demándenlo.

En especial, se carcajeó cuando comenzaron a inventar cosas de la nada porque no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

Todos toman la misma ruta que la última vez, excepto que Eddie se detiene por completo cuando ve a la madre de Betty Ripsom parada afuera.

Siente que debería disculparse con ella, por no advertirle al respecto.

Los Perdedores no comentan sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero Stanley se acerca para mirar más de cerca el cartel de desaparecida.

Georgie llega apresuradamente, gritando emocionado de que ya no habrá más escuela por un tiempo.

Eddie piensa en cómo Georgie casi pudo no haber logrado ver el hoy. Y en cómo Betty no lo logró en lo absoluto.

Stan desliza su mirada hacia Eddie una vez que Georgie comienza a caminar otra vez.

Está pensando lo mismo que Eddie.

Él no dice nada.

—Verano, verano, verano.— Richie se acerca saltando a la basura, tirando todos sus cuadernos. Eddie mira el letrero con el toque de queda publicado.

No ve el momento en que Bowers ataca.

Bowers tira a Richie agarrándolo de su bolso y Eddie se mantiene sorprendentemente tranquilo. Esto estaba sucediendo exactamente igual que la última vez, por lo que el policía echaría un vistazo y lo detendría.

Justo antes de que eso suceda, Georgie se acerca y de la un puñetazo en las bolas.

No igual que la última vez, entonces.

Bill agarra a Georgie y todos se largan de allí juntos mientras Bowers se agacha de dolor. Eddie se asegura de acercarse a los policías que están allí mientras corre para que Bowers y su pandilla se detengan temporalmente antes de continuar.

Una vez que están lo suficientemente lejos, Richie cae al suelo y comienza a cacajearse.

Pronto todos se unen y Georgie mira a cada uno de ellos, encantado pero también confundido con respecto a que fue tan divertido.

Eddie se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y comienza a pensar en lo que va a hacer ahora.

¿Debería dejar que todos se encuentren con Eso? Y, si no quería que eso pasara, ¿cómo lo detendría?

Piensa en el toque de queda.

Mantenerlos adentro mientras estaba oscuro ayudaría.

Eddie piensa más en ello. Espera. ¿No les dijo Bill que la primera vez que vio a Pennywise fue como Georgie? ¿Eso significaba que no lo vería?

Y Richie... Richie nunca vio a Eso en lo absoluto.

¿Qué hay de Stan? Él vio a Eso como la dama de la pintura. La cual estaba en la oficina de su padre.

Eddie de repente tiene la horrible realización de que en realidad no puede evitar que algo suceda. O _no_ suceda.

Le toma varios minutos de pánico interno antes de notar que todos lo estaban mirando.

Obviamente se había perdido algo. —¿Qué?

Stan lo miró de reojo, mientras Richie lo golpeó en las costillas —¿Qué parte no escuchaste?

_Todo._ —Uhh...

Richie puso los ojos en blanco —Street Fighter. Stanley se opone.

—Todo lo que digo— Stan junta las manos —es que no querrás pasar _todo_ el verano haciendo eso.

Eddie habría estado de acuerdo, especialmente porque apestaba en ese juego y Richie no podía prestarle atención mientras lo jugaba.

Lo que le decía mucho más sobre sí mismo de lo que admitiría.

Pero el arcade estaba cerrado por la noche. Mantendría a Richie lo suficientemente ocupado durante el día como para que se fuera a casa inmediatamente. Por lo tanto, Pennywise no tendría tiempo para ir tras él, incluso si quisiera.

—Street Fighter suena... divertido.— Eddie se fuerza a decir.

Richie parpadea hacia él —Ese fue el tono más falso que he escuchado.

Antes de que Eddie pudiera protestar, Richie levanta los brazos —Bien, bien. No hay arcade. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer todo el verano entonces, Stan?

—No me preguntes. No soy el líder del grupo.

Todos miran a Bill.

A Bill le toma un momento darse cuenta —¿Q-qué?

—¿Bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer, líder?— Pregunta Richie.

Bill tartamudea por un momento, negando que él fuera el jefe del grupo, lo que lo convertía en el mejor líder, en opinión de Eddie.

Eddie se pregunta si debería ir a buscar a Ben. O a Mike. O a Bev.

Eddie recuerda repentinamente que Bowers iba a arrinconar a Ben cuando salga de la biblioteca hoy. Oh, mierda.

Hablando sobre todos ellos, Eddie anuncia: —Creo que me voy a casa.

La voz de Richie tiene un toque de urgencia — _¿Qué_ ? ¿Quieres pasar todo el día con la Sra. K?— Se acerca a él —No puedes simplemente robar mis planes. ¿Tienes gripe?

Eddie suspira —Si tuviera gripe, ¿realmente me iría a casa?

Richie se muerde el labio.

—¿No qu-quieres venir con nosotros, Eddie?— Pregunta Bill.

—Eh, ¿me reuniré con ustedes más tarde? Tengo que hacer algo muy rápido.— Sin esperar más protestas, Eddie se da vuelta y empieza a dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Oye pasos apresurándose para alcanzarlo.

Stanley aparece a su lado, disminuyendo la velocidad para que sus ritmos coincidieran. —¿Estás bien? Has estado espaciando desde esta mañana.

Eddie lo mira, luego deja escapar un suspiro —Solo cansado, supongo.

Stan tararea: —Y apuesto a que toda esta discusión sobre saltarse el toque de queda no está ayudando.

Eddie le lanza una mirada fugaz. Honestamente, no los había escuchado hablar de eso, pero demonios, _sí,_ eso _sí_ lo molestaba.

Stan mira a los demás antes de continuar: —Seguiremos las reglas. No quedarse fuera, a menos que estemos juntos.— Inclina la cabeza —Nadie atacaría a un grupo de niños, ¿verdad?

—Te sorprenderías.

Stan sonríe suavemente —Sí, pero tú no lo harías, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Eddie pueda interpretar esto, Richie corre hacia ellos gritando —¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa con los secretos?

Stan no se gira. —No hay secretos cuando se es amigo tuyo, Trashmouth.

Todos se ponen en marcha juntos, a pesar de que Eddie dijo que iría solo.

—Pasemos el rato en la cantera— dice Richie casi desesperadamente —Podemos relajarnos, no tenemos que hacer mucho.

Eddie se estruja el cerebro. Habían conocido a Ben en los Baldíos cuando ya estaba herido, pero si llegaban a él antes de eso...

—Bien. Iré a la cantera con ustedes. Pero primero pasemos por el Puente de los Besos.

Richie asiente salvajemente, aceptando sin dudarlo.

Stan parece querer preguntar, pero finalmente Georgie habla —Billy, tengo que cambiarme los zapatos. No puedo ensuciarlos.

Bill lo mira —O-oh, es cierto. T-tal vez no deberíamos...

—Nos veremos allí— dicen Richie y Eddie al mismo tiempo.

Eddie parpadea hacia él, escuchando el tono desesperado en ambos.

Las cejas de Stanley se alzan, pero todo lo que dice es: —Iré con Bill y Georgie. Quiero tomar algunas cosas antes de ir allí. Nos veremos en la cantera.

Mientras se alejan, Eddie escucha a Georgie preguntar: —¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa también, Stan?

—No— dice Stan a la brevedad. —Simplemente no quería ser una tercera rueda.

Al escuchar eso, Eddie recuerda repentinamente la mirada que Stan le dirigió a Richie el día que lo abrazó.

Eddie mira a Richie, preguntándose.

* * *

Se dirigen juntos al Puente de los Besos. Llegan justo cuando Ben debería estar allí, pero él no aparece.

Eddie se pasa las manos por el cabello con frustración.

Esperan unos minutos más así, Richie lo mira algunas veces y luego mira algunas de las tallas, pensativo. Eddie sigue su mirada hacia una con sus dos iniciales, ya listo para descartarla como una coincidencia, pero Richie hace algo extraño.

Richie lo ve mirándola y se sonroja.

Eddie mira fijamente a Richie por un momento.

No hay forma...

Después de eso, Eddie deja de esperar. Ben debe haberse quedado en la biblioteca. Al menos allí estaba a salvo de Bowers.

Beverly probablemente seguiría presentándose en la clínica... pero tendría que ir solo. No había excusa alguna que pudiera hacer para que todos fueran allí.

Tal vez podría romper su inhalador y tener un "ataque de asma".

La idea de fingirlo era suficiente para poner un mal sabor en su boca, así que tal vez no lo intentaría.

Se dirige a la cantera con Richie, solo escuchando a medias la historia de su última detención, la cual Eddie podía recordar vagamente haberla escuchado hace una vida.

Eddie, por su parte, está tratando de recordar si Richie alguna vez tuvo o no una novia. Por supuesto, Eddie no podría saberlo, ¿verdad? Lo conoció antes de la edad en la que siquiera tendría una novia y luego solo lo conoció como adulto, donde Eddie estaba casado y Richie estaba...

—¿Y sabes lo que pasó _después_?— Dice Richie, claramente tratando de atraparlo sin haberle estado prestando atención.

—Después...— Eddie intenta recordar los detalles —tu maestra dijo que te daría detención si arrojabas otro y alguien más tiro uno, pero no te creyó.

Solo había unos cuantos momentos que Eddie podía recordar dónde Richie se había quedado sin palabras. Hasta ahora, Eddie nunca ha tenido el privilegio de causarlo. Casi se regodea ante él, antes de pensarlo mejor.

Apreciaría este momento más tarde.

—Eso es... ¿Stan te lo dijo?— Puede ver a Richie luchando por pensar cuándo podría haber sucedido aquello.

Eddie se compadece de él. —Lo escuché de alguien más de tu clase.

Los ojos de Richie se iluminan, —No, no fue _solo_ eso lo que sucedió, en realidad, la pequeña perra...

Eddie lo escucha divagar con más detalles, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que ya ha vivido toda una vida con y sin él.

Un dolor agudo lo golpea en la sección media y pone su mano sobre esta.

Richie deja de hablar —¿Necesitas ir a cagar? Hay algunos arbustos bonitos allá atrás.

—Te odio.

Richie se ríe de eso y le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

Eddie frota el lugar donde sintió el escozor, el cual ya está desvaneciéndose.

Él sabría si a Richie le gustaban los hombres, ¿no? Eso es algo que Eddie debería notar; Richie nunca sería descrito como sutil.

De hecho, Eddie no debería ser lo suficientemente denso como para no notar que él le _gusta_ a Richie.

Eddie piensa en un montón de pequeños momentos. Stan se había burlado de ellos, Maggie se había burlado de ellos, el propio Richie había sido posesivo con él.

¿Pero eso no venía con la amistad?

El Richie que conocía no tenía miedo de correr riesgos. Él era el valiente. Si estuviera interesado, coquetearía y se burlaría e invadiría el espacio de Eddie...

—Realmente _estás_ espaciado hoy.— Dice Richie, con el rostro contraído.

Esto hace que Eddie se dé cuenta de que no había sacudido el brazo de Richie. Lo que normalmente haría de inmediato. Habían estado caminando durante dos minutos juntos. Richie probablemente estaba enloqueciendo por dentro.

Eddie se encoge de hombros, apartando el brazo antes de que se vuelva más incómodo. Al menos estaban cerca de la cantera. Era 1989, definitivamente habrían sido golpeados por hacer eso si alguien los hubiera visto. Especialmente en Derry.

Eddie parpadea ante eso.

Oh.

¿Fue _por eso_ que nunca se los dijo?

—Richie, pregunta extraña, pero ¿le tienes miedo a los payasos?

—¿Payasos?— Eddie pensó que se vería a la defensiva, pero solo parecía confundido —¿Por qué? ¿Se trata del acosador?

—No. Algo así. No importa. No trates de entender por qué pregunté, solo respóndeme.

Richie tuerce la boca tristemente —No, no lo hago. Golpearé a cualquier payaso que se cruce en nuestro camino.

Ah, eso explicaba mucho.

Una ola de tristeza se apodera de Eddie. Pobre Richie. Sentía que no podía decirles, incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Richie ve su expresión y abre la boca para preguntar, pero Eddie lo interrumpe.

—¿Me das un abrazo?

El rostro de Richie atraviesa un pequeño pánico, pero abre los brazos inmediatamente.

Eddie se adentra en ellos.

Se pregunta si pone nervioso a Richie.

Ruidoso, bullicioso Richie. Confiado en sus bromas y excesivamente valiente. Cuyo corazón late más rápido por Eddie.

El mismo Eddie que gritó sobre enfermedades cuando cayó en el barro. El Eddie que lloró cuando Richie puso su inhalador en su boca cuando tenían diez años. _Ese_ Eddie.

Eddie siempre supo que Richie tenía una debilidad por él, a pesar de todas las burlas. Simplemente pensó que Richie se había sentido mal por él, siendo tan temeroso de muchas de las cosas que conformaban el mundo en el que vivía.

Ambos escuchan que las hojas son pateadas detrás de ellos.

Richie deja caer sus brazos inmediatamente, pero Eddie retrocede con lentitud y mira.

Bill y Georgie están mirando los árboles, prácticamente silbando mientras fingen no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Stanley le está dando a Richie una mirada inquisitiva con un toque de comprensión.

Entonces, Richie se lo _había_ dicho a alguien. Eso es bueno.

Eddie se aleja por completo.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a saltar al agua o qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido empezar a actualizar está historia a medida que tenga lista la traducción de los capítulos, por lo que no habrá un horario fijo pero seguirá manteniéndose como mínimo dos capítulos a la semana, esperemos que más.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	10. Diez

Los Perdedores habían terminado de nadar en la cantera y habían decidido tomar el sol para secarse. En lugar de relajarse con la calidez como los demás, Eddie estaba preocupándose por cosas pequeñas y grandes.

Podía sentir los puntos faltantes donde deberían estar Ben, Bev y Mike. Técnicamente, hasta el momento, de la línea de tiempo original en realidad solo faltaba Ben. Pero ese error parecía estar causando un efecto dominó. Ahora, Eddie no estaba seguro de si iba a lograr que alguno de ellos se uniera.

Y entonces comenzó la vieja ansiedad, donde Eddie se preocupa sobre a quién estaba tratando de capturar Eso actualmente. Pennywise se había llevado a Betty sin ninguna resistencia. Eddie ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba en su radar.

Eddie había decidido que, sin importar por quién fuera después, Eddie detendría al payaso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llevarse a alguien más.

Eddie toma un respiro con anticipación.

Al menos tenía que informar a los Perdedores sobre la amenaza. Ellos todavía no estaban seguros de si el payaso acosador siquiera existía.

—Fue el payaso quien se llevó a Betty.— Su voz inmediatamente rompió la burbuja pacífica que estaban creando. Le toma unos segundos a cualquiera de ellos responder.

Richie se sienta rápidamente —¿Qué?

Stan solo lo mira y asiente una vez, como si hubiera esperado esto.

—¿C-cómo sabes e-eso, Eddie?— Bill se ve alerta, extendiendo su mano hacia Georgie cuando el niño mira a su alrededor con miedo.

Eddie no sabe cómo responder a eso, pero Stan lo salva de la torpeza.

—Ese día que estabas hablando con ella— dice Stan —Era sobre el payaso, ¿no?

Eddie parpadea hacia él. Stan era demasiado perspicaz. Una cosa era adivinar que el payaso se llevó a Betty, pero otra muy distinta es adivinar de qué estaban hablando. Asiente.

—Espera, espera, espera.— Richie mira entre ellos y extiende sus manos —Si sabemos esto, ¿por qué no le decimos a la policía?

Georgie niega con la cabeza —La policía no puede ayudar.

Eddie lo mira.

¿Georgie sabía que Eso no era humano? Esa vez, después de lo de la alcantarilla, no había dado ninguna indicación de haberse dado cuenta de ello. Pero no había dicho nada directamente con respecto a Eso, ¿verdad?

Eddie intenta calmar la alegría de tener a un niño de siete años de su lado. Pequeños pasos.

Bill frunce el ceño —E-ellos nunca hicieron un se-seguimiento del informe. La policía.

—¿Y qué?— Dice Richie —¿Quieres ir a las alcantarillas y buscarla?

Todos lo miran extrañamente ante esa sugerencia. Eddie le dirigió la mirada más extrañada de todas. La única razón por la que buscaron en los Baldíos la primera vez fue porque Bill quería encontrar a Georgie. Apenas conocían a Betty.

Richie lo mira —Podríamos encontrar algo, al menos señalarle a la policía la dirección correcta. Tal vez la encuentren.

Eddie sabía lo que encontrarían. E incluso si encontraban su zapato, no creía que la policía fuera allí. Pennywise no los iba a dejar acercarse tanto.

Sacude la cabeza —No, ¿y si terminamos encontrándonos con el payaso?

Georgie traga saliva ante eso, pero el resto parece estarlo considerando.

La amenaza no era real para ellos.

No tenían miedo.

Eddie tuvo problemas para decidir si eso era algo malo.

—Entonces le patearíamos el trasero. Un acosador de niños menos en el mundo no sería algo malo.— Richie golpea con el puño su mano para enfatizar el punto.

—S-sí, de esa forma el toque de queda se levantaría.— Bill asiente y palmea el hombro de Georgie, su segunda razón no se dice.

Eddie comparte una mirada con Georgie, pero es Stan quien habla —Eso suena divertido y todo, pero ¿y si el tipo es más fuerte que nosotros? ¿Y si tiene una pistola?

Richie cuenta rápidamente las cabezas —¡Cinco contra uno! Tenemos esto.

Stan lo mira terminantemente por contar al niño de siete años —¿Y si uno de nosotros recibe un disparo?

Richie chasquea la lengua —Échale huevos **(1)** , Stanley. Ni siquiera Georgie protesta.

Georgie había estado royéndose las uñas con nerviosismo, pero al ser mencionado repentinamente sus ojos se ensanchan. Él mira a Stan, luego a Richie. Decide rápidamente a cuál quiere impresionar —¡No tengo miedo!

Eddie baja la cabeza. La opinión de Georgie oscilaba con demasiada facilidad.

Stan suspira —¿Son los Baldíos el único lugar por el cual podemos llegar a la alcantarilla?

Bill y Eddie hablan al mismo tiempo —No.

Sobresaltado, Bill se detiene y mira a Eddie.

—La-la casa del pozo.— Ante su mirada en blanco, continúa: —La que está en Neibolt.

—¿La con todos esos okupas sin hogar?— La expresión de Richie cambia justo cuando acaba la pregunta.

Todos se dan cuenta al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es ahí donde vive el payaso?

* * *

Más tarde, Eddie camina lentamente a casa, sin saber cómo sentirse.

Todos habían comenzado a hacer planes, decidiendo ir a Neibolt a la mañana siguiente.

Eddie sabía que estaban haciendo esto por él. No estaban interesados en Betty _o_ el payaso. Solo querían que Eddie dejara de lucir tan derrotado.

Y Eddie, realmente no podía decidir si lo que planeaban hacer era algo malo. Esto les daría la ventaja, sobre Eso. Tal vez sería así de fácil, saltando al último paso y terminando con esto.

Pero Eso no había aparecido en la casa del pozo. ¿Qué pasa si tampoco aparecía esta vez?

¿Sería eso algo malo?

Eddie trata de pensar en un mundo en el que Pennywise se fue a dormir después de comer a su elección de niños, sin tocar a los Perdedores.

¿Eddie estaría de acuerdo con eso?

No. Pesaría en su conciencia el resto de su vida.

Llega a su casa, saludando a su madre que está viendo televisión en la sala de estar. Luego se dirige rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Antes de que su pie aterrice en el primer escalón, se detiene.

_—Muy bien niños, ¿están listos para otra palabra?_

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral. No habría razón para que su madre estuviera viendo un programa para niños.

Eddie se da vuelta y regresa a la sala de estar.

— _M-I-E-D_

Eddie dobla la esquina justo cuando su madre cambia el canal.

Eddie se queda allí por un segundo, escuchando las noticias anunciando la muerte de alguien famoso. Mira fijamente a su madre.

Ella se ve desconcertada —¿Necesitas algo, Eddie?

Eddie toma aliento —No, ma. No importa.

A la mierda esto. Iría con los perdedores a la casa del pozo mañana y mataría a la maldita cosa con sus propias manos.

* * *

A pesar de su determinación de la noche anterior, todavía arrastra los pies mientras se dirigen hacia allí.

Georgie también debe estar sintiendo el miedo. Normalmente, estaba pegado al lado de Bill. Pero justo ahora estaba caminando junto a Eddie, aferrándose a la correa de su riñonera con un fuerte agarre. Bill parece un poco molesto por esto.

—¡Barbillas arriba, barbillas arriba!— Declara Richie alegremente. Había traído un bate y lo sostiene sobre sus hombros. —No pueden vencer a un payaso con esas actitudes.

—Cállate, Richie.— Stan lo patea en la parte de atrás de su pierna.

Richie se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia atrás por delante de ellos. —¿Qué? Espero que toque la bocina cuando lo golpee. Eso sería divertido.

Bill sonríe ante eso, pero luego sacude la cabeza —¿Y si no e-está disfrazado?

Eddie se inclina hacia adelante para poder mirar a Bill por delante de Stan. —Lo reconoceré— le asegura.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!— Richie sonríe —Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Eds y Georgie lo vieron por primera vez.

Stan niega con la cabeza —Esta es una idea terrible.

Eddie está de acuerdo, pero Richie habla por encima de ellos —Por eso somos amigos. Ninguno de ustedes haría una mierda sin mí.

—Oh, pensé que era porque fui maldecido al nacer— dice Stan rotundamente.

Llegan fuera de la casa y el humor alegre se atenúa un poco.

—¿La casa siempre fue así de grande?— Murmura Stan para sí mismo.

Eddie puede sentir el tenso agarre que Georgie tiene sobre su riñonera. Le da unas palmaditas reconfortantes, pero eso no sirvió para calmarlo.

Eddie inhala profundamente. Un último disparo. —Sé que ustedes no me creen, pero Eso no es humano. E incluso si suena como una total locura, necesito que lo tengan en cuenta. De esa forma no terminaran siendo el juguete masticable de Eso.

Stan y Bill tiemblan ante aquello y todos se quedan en silencio.

Richie intenta romper la tensión y comienza a quejarse —Ni siquiera he podido completar mi testamento aún.

—Nadie querría nada tuyo— responde Eddie por puro principio.

Todos se sacuden, deshaciéndose de algo de la tensión.

Luego se acercan a la puerta.

Stanley se queda atrás —Umm, tal vez algunos de nosotros deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Por si acaso pasa algo.

Eddie mira a Stan, quien ahora lucía pálido.

Eddie recuerda que, en el futuro, Stan se había suicidado en lugar de enfrentar a Eso de nuevo.

—Buena idea. Stan, deberías quedarte aquí con...— Eddie los mira a todos y luego mira al chico tembloroso a su lado —Georgie.

Georgie parecía aliviado y Eddie esperó la protesta de los demás.

No hubo ninguna.

Richie sostiene el bate con ambas manos y Bill comienza a sacar un cuchillo de cocina de su bolso. Ambos estaban esperando a Eddie.

Eddie mira a Richie con cierta sorpresa. Él no había querido entrar, en la línea de tiempo original.

Richie lo ve mirándolo. —Entraré contigo— Richie tiene la mandíbula apretada, pero su voz es alegre cuando vuelve a hablar. —Además, podemos compartir una cama de hospital.

Eddie asiente con firmeza.

Tomando un respiro, entran a la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Grow a pair: Traducido literalmente es "Crece un par", lo cual no tendría mucho sentido ya que es una expresión idiomática y vulgar, no se si la expresión 'échale huevos' se pueda entender bien (ya saben, diferentes países y eso) pero se refiere a tener coraje o valentía, la cosa es que poner 'ten coraje' le quita lo vulgar a la frase, así que lo deje como échale huevos.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	11. Once

Todos ellos se detienen en el camino de entrada.

El polvo se arremolina a su alrededor, brillando bajo los rayos del sol que se asoman a través de los agujeros en las paredes. El lugar huele a humedad y podrido, como si el agua del pozo se hubiera infiltrado en los cimientos.

Eddie es el primero en seguir caminando, habiendo estado allí muchas veces antes. Escucha a los demás empezando a seguir su ejemplo.

La casa está en silencio. Casi antinaturalmente, como si algo hubiera estado esperando que se acercaran.

Eddie les hace un gesto para que lo sigan, ninguno de ellos tiene el valor para hablar y romper el silencio aún.

Se dirige directamente a la habitación donde está el pozo, sin pasar por las otras habitaciones. No estaba seguro de si deberían bajar allí todavía, si es que fueran a hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que el ataque sorpresa ocurriera de la nada. Si los llevaba a la fuente, tal vez Pennywise no trataría de jugar con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

Sabía que cuanto más anticiparan un ataque, más miedo tendrían. Sus nervios aumentaban continuamente a medida que caminaban por la casa.

Eddie entra en la habitación y se congela.

Aparentemente sin molestarse por ello, Richie y Bill continúan más allá de él.

—Whoa. ¿Este era el pozo?— Richie golpea los ladrillos sobrantes con su bate.

El pozo se había derrumbado sobre sí mismo. Solo quedaban un agujero y ladrillos.

Eddie lo mira boquiabierto. Esto no era posible. Había estado aquí varias veces antes y el pozo siempre había estado intacto. ¿Por qué Pennywise dañaría su propia senda?

Cuando Richie, arrastrando los pies, se acerca demasiado, el piso debajo de él cruje bruscamente en protesta y Bill rápidamente lo tira hacia atrás.

—T-ten cuidado. El piso está po-podrido.

Richie levanta las manos —Sí, está bien. Vamos a revisar las otras habitaciones ahora.

Salen de esa habitación y Eddie los sigue, con la mente todavía atiborrada de preguntas.

¿El payaso abandono la casa del pozo? ¿Fue porque Eddie había visitado demasiado?

Verifican todo el primer piso sin interrupciones y deciden subir al segundo. Bill se asegura de probar su peso en las escaleras primero antes de avanzar.

Eddie se dirige con cautela por el pasillo, pero puede ver que los hombros de Richie se relajan frente a él, el bate cae a un lado y ya no es levantado.

Eddie mira a Bill y ve la misma actitud tranquila. La casa ya no los asustaba. Nada estaba pasando.

Su vacilación se ha ido ahora; abren las pocas puertas que quedan. Eddie se asegura de señalar el punto débil en la madera para que no lo pisen. Lo único que encuentran es un viejo colchón abandonado, sucio y probablemente usado por las personas sin hogar varias veces al año. En el lugar solo hay poco más que algunos muebles olvidados.

Finalmente, investigan la última habitación.

Vacía.

Eso no estaba aquí.

Richie usa el bate para estirar los hombros, girándolo de lado a lado —No queda ni siquiera un okupa. ¿Deberíamos comprobar los Baldíos, entonces?

Bill asiente —Sí, t-tal vez podamos encontrar algo allí.— Sale de la habitación, Richie detrás de él.

Eddie comienza a seguirlos casi aturdido, pero luego oye una voz detrás de él —¿Eddie?

Se voltea rápidamente.

Betty Ripsom está parada allí y Eddie, él lo sabe. _Sabe_ que esta no es ella. Pero ella no se veía monstruosa. De hecho, se veía igual que como lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto. Todavía con la ropa de la escuela, bonita y limpia con la cruz colgando de su cuello.

—Eddie.— Se lleva la mano a la cruz y la agarra. Una expresión de dolor se apodera de su rostro.

Debajo de su mano comienza a sangrar, como si su corazón hubiera explotado.

A la distancia, Eddie escucha la puerta cerrándose detrás de él, pero no se mueve. No podía.

A pesar de la expresión en su rostro, su voz sale normal, casi coqueta —Encontré a Edward Kaspbrak mirándome hoy.

Ella sonaba como si estuviera recordando. La sangre cae al suelo en gotas pesadas, algunas golpeando sus zapatos blancos.

—Katie me dijo que debería ser yo quien me acercara a hablar con él, ya que estaba siendo muy obvio.

Eddie retrocede lentamente hacia la puerta. Agarra el mango y lo gira, pero esta no se mueve.

—Pero jamás podría hacerlo— sacude la cabeza lentamente —no tenía el valor.

Él la mira fijamente y no puede apartar la mirada, como un terrible accidente automovilístico que sabía que iba a suceder.

—¡Pero tuve suerte, él vino a mí hoy! Pensé que me invitaría a salir, pero dijo algo completamente diferente.— A pesar del tono alegre, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro.

Eddie tira de la puerta lo más fuerte que puede.

—Me preguntó por el diablo que estaba viendo en el espejo todas las noches.

Eddie niega con la cabeza y parpadea para alejar sus propias lágrimas. « _Lo siento, Betty»._

Girándose, aporrea la puerta y grita —¡Richie! ¡Bill! ¡Está aquí!

—¿Cómo supo eso? Supongo que había visto lo mismo.— La voz se acerca y sus hombros se tensan. Levantando el pie, patea la puerta.

No tenía la fuerza que esperaba. Era un niño escuálido. No podía abrirla.

—Realmente me dio la esperanza que necesitaba. Tal vez finalmente podría tener el coraje para olvidar la predicación de mi madre. Tal vez, si hago eso, seré _yo_ quien lo invite _a_ _él_ a salir.

Eddie intenta ignorar la voz acercándose, pero pronto se da cuenta de que tratar de no concentrarse en algo no tenía el efecto deseado.

—Es sorprendente, lo mucho más valiente que me siento después de hablar con él.

Eddie no escucha nada al otro lado de la puerta, lo que coloca un verdadero estallido de miedo sobre él. ¿Dónde estaban Richie y Bill?

Directamente detrás de él —Estoy lista para enfrentarme al diablo. Lo haré desaparecer.

Girándose, Eddie desliza su pie y la patea en el estómago. Ella retrocede unos pasos.

—Lo siento mucho, Betty.— Eddie sacude la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas de la cara. —Me gustaría poder decírtelo en persona, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es honrar tu muerte y no dejar que un maldito monstruo imite tu cuerpo.

Eddie se da por vencido con la puerta y se da vuelta para enfrentarla completamente, la rabia lentamente se apodera de su miedo.

A través de su cabello, los ojos que lo miran son amarillos. Una sonrisa se extiende por su boca.

Eddie oye gritos al otro lado de la puerta.

_No_.

Con el corazón desbocado, vuelve a agarrar el mango. Esta vez, gira por completo.

Abre la puerta y sale corriendo, sin molestarse en mirar detrás de él otra vez.

No ve a Bill ni a Richie en el primer piso mientras baja las escaleras.

¿A dónde fueron? ¿Dónde _estaban_?

—¿¡Chicos!?— No puede evitar el tono aterrado en su voz mientras grita.

Oye el crujido en las escaleras sobre él. Pennywise lo estaba siguiendo.

Normalmente correría afuera, pero Richie y Bill aún podrían estar aquí. Se precipita a la habitación donde Richie había encontrado el cartel de desaparecido hace una vida.

Y allí estaba él.

Richie se gira con una expresión confusa, que cambia tan pronto como ve a Eddie. Su rostro refleja el suyo, aterrorizado.

—¿Eddie? ¿Qué pasa?— Levanta su bate.

Eddie lo agarra del brazo y lo tira a un lado. Si Pennywise iba a entrar, no quería que Richie fuera lo primero que viera.

—¿Dónde está Bill?

Richie niega con la cabeza, casi sin palabras —Yo– Fue a buscarte. No lo sé.

Eddie suelta un — _mierda_ — entre dientes.

Ambos escuchan crujir el piso justo afuera de la habitación. Eddie se tensa, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Richie y mira hacia la puerta.

Richie se sacude el agarre de Eddie solo para agarrar su mano inmediatamente y apretarla.

Eddie vuelve a mirarlo.

—¿El payaso?— Gesticula Richie con la boca.

Eddie asiente con los ojos desorbitados.

Richie entrecierra los ojos y levanta el bate más alto, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

La mano de Eddie aprieta la de Richie antes de que pueda alejarse demasiado y cortar su conexión.

Richie lo mira pálido. Entonces, su valerosidad era solo una actuación. Aprieta su mano una vez, de manera tranquilizadora, luego lo suelta y da otro paso hacia la puerta.

Eddie se acerca más, no queriendo que Richie fuera a por Eso solo.

Eddie ve que los hombros de Richie se mueven mientras respira profundamente, luego dobla la esquina violentamente, con el arma en alto.

Eddie escucha una escalofriante risita de felicidad. Sigue rápidamente a Richie, tan cerca que no puede ver alrededor de él.

Richie se toma un momento, mira a su alrededor y luego baja los hombros. Eddie ahora podía ver a su alrededor.

No había nada.

—¿Bill?— Susurra Eddie.

Richie lo mira brevemente por encima del hombro y asiente. Tomando otro respiro, grita: —¿Bill?

—Richie— Bill dobla la esquina casi de inmediato y ambos se sobresaltan —¿E-encontraste a Eddie?

—Sí— Richie traga —¿No viste nada?

Bill niega con la cabeza, confundido —No. Estaba revisando arriba, luego fui a la habitación con el pozo. No había nada.

Richie no dice nada por un minuto. Eddie no puede ver su expresión. A continuación, dice: —Salgamos afuera. Stan y Georgie están esperando.

Se abren camino fuera, Richie liderando y Bill cayendo detrás de ambos. Eddie arrastra los pies entre ellos, aturdido.

Lo había oído reír al final. ¿Qué estaba planeando Eso? ¿A dónde se fue?

Por un segundo, Eddie no ve a Stan ni a Georgie afuera. Comienza a asustarse, pero luego ve movimiento y Stan se levanta del suelo junto a Georgie. Solo estaban sentados, eso es todo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Stan, caminando hacia ellos —¿Había alguien allí?

Bill tiene problemas para comenzar su oración, por lo que Richie habla primero —No vimos nada al principio, pero luego Eddie...— Richie se calla, mirándolo.

Eddie continúa —Estaba en la habitación de arriba. Me encerró allí por un momento, luego salí y encontré a Richie. Bill me estaba buscando.

Bill asiente y luego dice —Miré arriba y no pude encontrarte. Luego miré alrededor del primer piso. No vi nada.

Stan mueve sus ojos entre todos ellos, luego de vuelta a Richie —¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

La mirada de Stan es penetrante —¿Viste algo?

Richie duda y evita la mirada de Eddie —No lo hice, no. Pero lo escuché.

—¿Qué escuchaste?— Interroga Stan.

—Alguien caminando por ahí. Estábamos escondidos en la habitación juntos.

Stan solo lo mira fijamente.

Eddie conecta los puntos que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Richie y Eddie se estaban escondiendo del sonido de los pasos, y Bill acababa de admitir que estuvo caminando por todo el lugar buscándolo.

Eddie se siente entumecido. Apenas oye a Stan continuar con su línea de preguntas.

Bill y Richie intentan recapitular lo mejor que pueden. Miraron a través de toda la casa, no encontraron nada. Entonces Eddie se perdió. Lo buscaron, lo encontraron y no vieron nada más.

—P-podría haberlo asustado. Andando por ahí.

Stan niega con la cabeza —No hay forma de que saliera de allí sin que lo viéramos.

Eddie retiene el: _te lo dije, Eso no es humano._

Porque su tono no era el tipo correcto de incredulidad. No era " _oh no, el monstruo se escapó_ " era...

—¿No viste nada después de Eddie?— Stan le pregunta a Richie.

—No, Eds obtuvo toda la gloria.

Stan mira a Eddie y no dice nada.

Era el tono de " _No creo que hubiera algo que ver en primer lugar"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	12. Doce

—¿Estamos seguros de que Eddie no está viendo lo que quiere ver?— Stan dice esto en voz baja, como si tratara de disminuir el impacto de sus palabras.

Eddie, quien ya se siente deprimido, siente como si las palabras fueran tan fuertes como un golpe letal.

De repente, Richie golpea a Stan en el hombro. Y tampoco es un golpe amistoso de "solo estoy jugando". Eddie pudo escuchar el impacto.

Una expresión ofendida aparece en el rostro de Stan, agarra su brazo y mira furioso a Richie. Su boca se abre, probablemente para gritarle, pero Richie lo interrumpe.

—Duras palabras para alguien que no quería entrar.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro, teniendo una pelea silenciosa con los ojos.

La mirada de Stan se enfría —Escucha, todo esto podría ser paranoia, ¿verdad? Eddie ya está lo suficientemente asustado.

Richie le enseña los dientes —¿La paranoia se llevó a Betty Ripsom?

—¿El payaso mágico?— Contraataca Stan.

Este era el comienzo del plan de Eso. Eddie se aferra a su camisa para que sus emociones no broten de él. Si peleara con ellos ahora, todos se separarían, igual que antes. Estaba atrapado, incapaz de discutir.

Pero Stan le había _creído_ , ¿no? Él fue quien supuso que el payaso se había llevado a Betty. Él fue quien estuvo de acuerdo con el toque de queda.

Es el miedo. El miedo a que, si Eddie tenía razón, entonces realmente había un monstruo del cual esconderse.

Eddie mira hacia la casa y no se sorprende al ver una figura parada en la ventana.

Pennywise sonríe ampliamente, alzando las manos frente a sus ojos y luego apareciendo detrás de ellas. Estaba jugando al pee-a-boo **(1)**. La misma risita de antes se precipita hacia los oídos de Eddie, sin que nadie más la escuche.

Un sentimiento terrible se apodera de Eddie y le da náuseas.

Bill rápidamente se interpone entre los dos que estaban peleando y empuja ambos pechos, apartándolos el uno del otro. —P-paren. No sé qué fue lo que vio Eddie, si es que lo hizo. Pero no vamos a pelear por eso.

La parte "si es que lo hizo" arde. Bill tampoco le creía.

Stan se aleja de ellos y mira a Eddie. Estudia su rostro por un momento, luego la ira abandona su expresión.

—Lo siento.— Dice, concisamente.

La mirada de Eddie se desvía de Pennywise a Stan, luego de regreso. Ver que ya no había nadie parado en la ventana era casi más aterrador.

Stan se gira con una expresión agria y comienza a caminar calle abajo. No se mueve lo suficientemente rápido como para irse, no solo.

Eddie se pregunta si se dirigía a los Baldíos, o si Stan estaba listo para renunciar a todo esto.

Bill mira hacia atrás y les hace un gesto para que lo sigan. Sus movimientos son rígidos, tensos. No le gustaba cuando peleaban. A ninguno le gustaba.

Eddie comienza a seguirlo y no es hasta que lo hace que se da cuenta de que Richie y Georgie no se iban a ir con Bill hasta que Eddie decidiera.

Richie sincroniza sus pasos con los de él, malhumorado. Georgie se agarra a su riñonera tal como lo hizo esta mañana.

Eddie ve a Bill mirar a Georgie, y Eddie estaba demasiado lejos para ver su expresión. Pero Bill parecía estar amargado de que Georgie no estuviera tratando de alcanzarlo. El propio Georgie no levanta la vista del suelo.

Una vez que Bill se voltea, Richie murmura —¿Por qué Stan diría eso?

Eddie lo piensa por un minuto. Si estuviera en los zapatos de Stan, ¿le creería? Definitivamente no. Todo se alineaba demasiado limpiamente, parecía que Eddie estaba siendo paranoico.

Pero eso significaba que Richie...

—Richie— Eddie lo mira, serio —¿Lo viste?

Él mira fijamente a Eddie, examinándolo con los ojos.

—No, no vi nada.— Richie le da una palmada en el hombro a Eddie. —Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? _Tú_ , evidentemente, viste algo.

_Creo que lo crees. ¿Tiene sentido?_

¿Pero Richie creía que lo que Eddie vio en esa casa era un monstruo? ¿O simplemente iba a estar de acuerdo con él sin dudarlo?

La fe ciega en él era casi peor. Eddie desearía que Richie pudiera ver esto de manera más objetiva, sin aceptar cada palabra que le dijera.

No quería que Richie creyera _en_ él. Solo quería que Richie le creyera.

Eddie supuso que debería haberse dado cuenta de esto desde el principio. Esto era lo mismo que Richie había estado haciendo todo este tiempo; favoreciéndolo. Diciéndole lo que quería escuchar. Eddie ha tenido ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente desde el día que se dio cuenta que le gustaba a Richie.

Siente que Georgie tira de su riñonera —Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Eddie lo mira, esperando.

Georgie mira a Richie y luego susurra —Más tarde.

El rostro ofendido de Richie casi hace que Eddie esboce una sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor.

A Eddie le toma otros cinco minutos el darse cuenta que _iban_ hacia los Baldíos. Más adelante, Bill finalmente había alcanzado a Stan y está hablando con él, con gestos animados. Stan, sin embargo, no se movía mucho, excepto para sacudir la cabeza.

Finalmente se ralentizan, permitiendo que todos se pongan al día.

Una vez que están todos juntos, Stan dice con calma —Revisaremos los Baldíos. Si el payaso no está allí, tal vez encontremos algo más.

Eddie lo mira, tratando de encontrar algo diferente en su tono o expresión.

Era la mismo de siempre.

Pero aún podía sentir la tensión en el aire, por lo que no dice nada.

Llegan a los Baldíos, y Eddie se siente aliviado cuando Richie trata de hacer un movimiento heroico y le dice a Eddie que podía mantenerse alejado del agua sucia con Georgie mientras ellos buscan.

Eddie cree que Richie solo quería desahogarse con Stan un poco más sin que Eddie estuviera al alcance de su audición, pero no le importó. Él ya sabía lo que había allí dentro, solo era cuestión de que lo encontraran.

Pasa el tiempo con Georgie, quien parecía querer decirle algo a Eddie, pero cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca, se detenía por miedo a que los demás estuvieran demasiado cerca y pudieran escucharlo.

Eddie lo observa de cerca después de eso, por lo que ve que la expresión del chico más joven se transforma en una extraña cuando Bill regresa.

Eddie se para junto a él, dejándolo agarrar su riñonera nuevamente. Intenta analizarlos, descubrir qué sucedió, pero los hermanos no revelan otras pistas.

—No hay nada. No creo que nadie haya estado aquí abajo en años.— Stan dice esto casualmente, evitando deliberadamente mirar en dirección a Eddie.

Las cejas de Richie se arrugan con insatisfacción, pero no habla.

Eddie mira hacia la abertura del desagüe y los abandona. Siente el asqueroso chapoteo contra sus zapatos mientras avanza por el agua y se detiene donde sabe que debería haber estado el zapato de Betty. No hay nada.

Hurga en el agua con un palo un poco más, pero sabe que es inútil. La desesperación casi lo hace hundir sus manos en el agua gris, pero luego una sombra bloquea la entrada.

Levanta la vista y ve a Richie asomándose con los hombros encorvados. Eddie sacude un poco la cabeza y vuelve a salir.

Mientras lo hace, ve a Stan dispararle a Bill otra mirada. Bill se la devuelve con medio encogimiento de hombros.

Stan camina junto a Bill e, inesperadamente, pone un brazo sobre la espalda de Eddie.

Stan murmura en voz baja, solo para que Eddie escuche —No es que no te crea sobre el acosador. Y Betty. Creo que no deberías convertir esto en un cuento de hadas cuando es un problema real.

Su segundo rechazo dolió más de lo que Eddie pensó que lo haría. Esperaba que Stan cambiara de opinión después del zapato, pero no encontrarlo parecía consolidar aún más su opinión.

Richie pregunta si deberían buscar más profundamente en el túnel, pero Eddie rechaza la idea. No quería que nadie terminara como Betty.

Eddie arrastra los pies mientras todos regresan, siendo el último del grupo. Richie mira detrás de él cada pocos metros, para asegurarse de que Eddie no se haya marchado. Eventualmente, Georgie retrocede y se une a él una vez más.

En este punto, Eddie iba a necesitar una mejor ubicación para su colapso. Debajo de las mantas en su casa no era lo suficientemente seguro cuando vivía con Sonia Kaspbrak.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Georgie, vacilante —No te ves muy bien.

Eddie lo mira por un momento con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cubirla y alzar las cejas —¿Me estás llamando feo?

—¡No! No es que te veas mal, bueno, normalmente. Quiero decir, te ves bien. ¡Eres muy guapo!

La forma en que dice la última oración suena como si estuviera copiando lo que le diría su madre al vestirse.

—¡Eddie tiene un admirador!— Richie dice, habiendo disminuido la velocidad y escuchando el final de la oración. El tono alegre sonaba forzado, tratando de romper el silencio malhumorado que había caído entre todos.

Richie le da una palmada en el hombro a Eddie y mira a Georgie —Creo que puedo entender lo que quieres decir. Mientras no mires esta parte de él.— A continuación, procede a hacer un gesto a todo el cuerpo de Eddie.

Eddie le agarra la mano y la retuerce.

—¡Ow, ow, me rindo! ¡Eres un chico guapo! ¡Muy lindo!

—Ah...— Georgie levanta las manos, sin saber a quién ayudar.

—No te preocupes, así es como nos tomamos de las manos. Es romántico.— Le dice Richie mientras golpea la cara de Eddie con su otra mano.

Eddie lo deja ir, satisfecho con las bromas normales. También ve a Richie sonreír aliviado.

Están llegando al punto donde van a separarse. Eddie teme caminar de regreso solo con Stan, pero Georgie lo detiene con un tirón.

Eddie ralentiza sus pasos junto a Georgie y deja que el resto de ellos se adelante.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?— Susurra Georgie.

Todos habían continuado y no había nadie más alrededor, por lo que Eddie no estaba seguro de por qué se inclinó y susurró —¿Qué ocurre?

Ve a Georgie tragar antes de continuar —Billy. Anoche vi a Bill.

Eddie tiene un momento incómodo en el que piensa que Georgie está a punto de decirle que entró a la habitación cuando Bill estaba masturbándose o algo que no-es-para-que-Eddie-lo-explique, pero entonces Georgie dice una frase más que hace que la sangre de Eddie se congele.

—Trató de ahogarme.


	13. Trece

—¡Georgie!

Eddie observa a Georgie estremecerse ante la voz, antes de recomponer su expresión y mirar hacia Bill.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos.— Grita Bill, un poco demasiado lejos. Lo está esperando en el lugar donde generalmente se separan.

Desesperadamente, Eddie sisea —Georgie, espera.

Su orden no parece importar, porque parecía que Georgie no estaba dispuesto a seguir a Bill en primer lugar.

—¿Qué...? quiero decir... eso no...— Eddie intenta pronunciar todas sus oraciones a la vez y tropieza con sus palabras. Respira hondo y comienza su oración de manera más uniforme —Dime qué pasó.

Georgie mira nerviosamente a los demás, luego se vuelve hacia él —Estaba en la bañera y Billy entró luciendo extraño y me empujó bajo el agua. Pensé que estaba jugando, pero no me soltó. No se detuvo hasta que mamá llamó a la puerta.— Georgie sacude la cabeza como para deshacerse de los recuerdos —Todos me dijeron que solo fue una pesadilla, pero no lo _fue_. ¡Estaba despierto!

El rostro de Eddie adquiere una expresión horrorizada y ve a Bill comenzar a acercarse por el rabillo del ojo, junto con Stan y Richie.

Rápidamente, Eddie escupe —Te creo. Pero no fue Bill, ¿entiendes?

La expresión de Georgie pasó de alivio a confusión —Lo _fue_ . ¡Yo lo vi!

Luchando por mantener algo del pánico fuera de su voz, dice —No, fue el payaso.

Los pasos se detienen detrás de él. —¿Qué fue el payaso?— La pregunta de Bill sale tajantemente, sin tartamudeo, sin emoción.

Georgie mira más allá del hombro de Eddie y se encoge.

Eddie se voltea para mirar a Bill, pero está tan perdido como Georgie sobre lo que debe decir.

—¿Que está pasando?— Stan se acerca con el ceño fruncido. Richie se mueve más cerca de Eddie y lejos de Stan.

—¿Algo sobre el payaso?— Bill le da una mirada penetrante a Eddie, luego a Georgie.

Sintiendo la presión, Georgie habla —Estaba hablando de la bañera...

—¿Tu p-pesadilla?— Bill parece estar a punto de sentirse ofendido, pero cambia de táctica y arruga la nariz —¿Qué tiene que ver e-eso?

Richie se inclina levemente —¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Sobre qué?

Georgie levanta la barbilla y finalmente decide hablar por encima de Bill —¡No estaba durmiendo!

Bill se ve un poco herido por eso —¿Crees que te ha-haría eso?

Los ojos de Georgie se ensanchan y retrocede —¡No! No te veías bien. Algo malvado se apoderó de tu cuerpo. ¡Estabas podido!

—Poseído— corrige Stan distraídamente.

—Espera— Richie agita las manos —¿Qué te hizo?

—Yo no hi...

—¡Me sostuvo bajo el agua! Me estaba ahogando.

Todos se inclinan hacia atrás, sorprendidos. Todos miran a Bill y luego a Georgie.

Richie le da palmaditas en el hombro a Georgie —Eso es duro, hombre. Una vez tuve este sueño donde...

—¡No estaba durmiendo!— La desesperada mirada de Georgie se dirige a Eddie —¡Eddie me cree!

Ahora, todos los ojos están puestos en él. Incluso la mandíbula de Richie se afloja un poco ante eso.

Eddie mira de persona a persona, todos juzgándolo con varios grados de conmoción, el único en el que puede asentar su mirada cómodamente es Georgie, cuyos ojos le suplican que lo respalde.

La mente de Eddie repite un bucle interminable de las mismas preguntas para sí mismo: « _¿debería decirles? ¿Le creerían en este punto? ¿Debería explicarlo?»_

Su voz se derrama frenéticamente —Se los dije antes, esta cosa no es humano.

A todos les lleva unos dos segundos armar lo que Eddie acaba de decir con lo que dice Georgie. Cuando lo hacen, el resultado se ve peor que antes. Los ojos de Stan cambian a disgustados, la espalda de Bill se endereza de indignación, y Richie mira sus zapatos con una expresión indescifrable.

Bill aprieta los dientes en una furia silenciosa, luego decide romper el silencio preguntando con voz firme —¿Crees que eso mejorará algo? ¿El payaso fue quien lo ahogó? Ya está teniendo pesadillas, ¿ahora le estás diciendo que hay un m-monstruo persiguiéndolo?

—No es eso, escucha, lo he visto hacer cosas como esta antes...— Las palabras de Eddie mueren en su lengua.

Bill se ve furioso y Stan molesto, pero es cuando Eddie ve que la expresión de Richie cambia minúsculamente a incredulidad que Eddie siente un frío profundo asentarse en su estómago.

Bill tira de Georgie hacia sí mismo —No había ningún mo-monstruo en nuestra casa anoche.— Su voz es plana, desprovista de toda emoción.

—Bill, por favor, estoy diciendo la verdad. Tienes que creerme. Eso puede hacer cosas como imitar a otros; Lo he visto suceder.

—Sí— Dice Stan con dureza —¿Has considerado que tal vez se suponía que algunos de tus medicamentos eran para tu cabeza?

Y eso, eso fue cruel. Cruel en la forma en que solo las personas cercanas a ti pueden serlo, porque saben exactamente qué decir para hacerte más daño.

La expresión de Stan fluctúa, y parece querer retractarse de sus palabras, pero antes de que pueda, Richie da un paso adelante y lo empuja.

—No— dice Eddie apresuradamente —Richie, detente.— No pueden comenzar a pelear, no ahora.

Él es ignorado —¿Cuál es tu problema?

Stan pisa fuerte pero no devuelve el empujón, solo alza su rostro —Estás tan lleno de mierda, Richie. ¡Solo estás de acuerdo con él porque...!

Richie levanta el puño hacia atrás y Eddie lo atrapa por el codo. Esto no impide que Richie escupa —Jódete, Stanley.

–Chicos no comiencen esto— suplica Eddie. Él ve a Bill intervenir y retener a Stan de una forma similar.

_«Esto es lo que Eso quiere»._

No podía decir eso. No podía decir nada. Su mente estaba corriendo, tratando de encontrar una manera de mantenerlos a todos juntos.

Con un resoplido, Stan se separa de Bill y comienza a bajar por el camino, hacia su casa. Bill camina en la dirección opuesta y agarra a Georgie, a punto de hacer lo mismo.

—¡No, yo-!— Eddie suelta a Richie y extiende la mano—¡Georgie!— Necesitaba explicarlo. Tenía que protegerlo.

—¿Sabes qué?— Bill se vuelve hacia él, con la mandíbula apretada. —Solo mantén toda esta mierda sobre el payaso lejos de él.— Con eso dicho, toma la mano de Georgie y comienza a caminar.

Eddie mira esto con horror, a punto de gritar de nuevo, cuando un dolor estalla cerca de sus costillas. Contuvo un jadeo ante lo abrupto de ello, el escozor golpeó su cuerpo bruscamente.

La mirada de Richie se dirige hacia él al instante —¿Eddie?

Él sacude su cabeza. Había sentido punzadas en ese lugar antes, lo había atribuido a algún tipo de trastorno de estrés postraumático por haber sido apuñalado y morir, pero esto no estaba en su cabeza. Aun así, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso, tenía que advertir a Georgie, antes de que fuera comido nuevamente.

Se tambalea hacia adelante, pero no llega lejos.

Eddie toma una respiración irregular, mirando desde Bill y Georgie hasta Stan, quien ya estaba a mitad de cuadra en el lado opuesto, con los hombros tensos.

Georgie tiene a Bill para cuidarlo, pero Stan no tiene a nadie. Aunque Pennywise estaba actualmente tras Georgie...

Tomando otro aliento tembloroso, ordena: —Richie, ve tras Stan. No debería estar solo. Espera en su casa, iré a recogerte.

Eddie no se queda para escuchar el graznido de protesta de Richie. Se precipita hacia adelante, decidido a alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a su casa.

—¡Bill! ¡Bill, espera!— Su llamada es ignorada y Bill continúa avanzando, sosteniendo a Georgie en un firme agarre.

Cuando Eddie está a menos de tres pies de ellos, Bill se da vuelta y le da una mirada feroz. Georgie mira de Eddie a Bill, inseguro.

—Bill, tú-

—N-no quiero oírlo.— Bill aprieta la mandíbula.

Georgie estira la mano y tira de la camisa de Bill con fuerza —Si no dejas de ser malo, se lo diré a mamá.

Una expresión traicionada pasa por el rostro de Bill, ese tipo de expresión única donde alguien más joven que tú te supera, y a Eddie se le recuerda de nuevo cuán _jóvenes_ eran.

Eddie endereza los hombros, ignorando el extraño latido en su centro. Sabe que debería darle tiempo a Bill para que se calmara antes de que puedan hacer las paces, pero tenía que advertirles de alguna manera.

—¡Aunque no quieras escuchar nada más, por favor escucha esto! Incluso si crees que soy paranoico o esquizofrénico, o simplemente... simplemente un lunático, necesito que hagas algo.

La expresión de Bill oscila, como si recordara que Eddie era, de hecho, un amigo. No dice nada.

Eddie continúa —No dejes solo a Georgie. Hay algo persiguiéndolo, debes protegerlo. Y él podrá protegerte si se mantienen unidos.

Parece que Bill quiere decirle algo desagradable ante eso, pero echa un vistazo a Georgie y todo lo que dice es: —Es mi he-hermano. Siempre lo protegeré.

La mirada de ojos estrellados que Eddie no había notado que faltaba en Georgie regresa a sus ojos —¡Yo también te protegeré del monstruo!

El que Georgie siquiera pensara en el monstruo provoca que la mandíbula de Bill siga apretada con desaprobación, pero había suficiente de la protección que siente Bill visible en su rostro, por lo que Eddie da un paso atrás. Bill protegería a Georgie. Eddie tenía que confiar en que lo haría.

Con eso, Bill se da vuelta y comienza a dirigirse a casa, sin seguir agarrando a Georgie. Georgie se despide de Eddie con un rápido —¡adiós!— Luego se pone al día y se mantiene fiel al ritmo de Bill.

Eddie descubre que sus manos tiemblan, hasta que las aprieta en puños. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer con la situación. Rápidamente, regresa para encontrar a Richie y Stan.

Gira esquina tras esquina y finalmente llega a la casa de Stan. Ve una figura sentada junto al camino de entrada, con los hombros encorvados hacia adelante.

—Richie— Eddie trota hacia adelante, luego disminuye la velocidad cuando el otro niño levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

Su nariz tenía un chorro de sangre fluyendo de ella y el puente comenzaba a hincharse.

Eddie se detiene a unos metros de distancia.

Después de un momento de silencio, Richie habla —Deberías ver al otro chico.— La broma no tiene el efecto deseado.

Eddie toma aire y extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse —Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Richie deja que lo ayude a levantarse, pero niega con la cabeza —No, tu casa está a una cuadra de distancia. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Eddie aprieta la mandíbula —Te llevaré a casa.

Richie no protesta más, solo comienza a caminar. Después de uno o dos minutos, pregunta —¿Esto es por el sistema de parejas? No quieres que nadie esté solo.

Eddie asiente.

—Porque crees que el payaso irá tras alguien si está solo.

Otro asentimiento.

—Un payaso que puede cambiar de forma.

Eddie lo mira.

Richie le devuelve la mirada indiferentemente —¿Cómo sabes si es o no el payaso si se presenta en diferentes formas?

Eddie intenta hablar, pero descubre que primero tiene que aclararse la garganta. —No lo sé. Cualquier cosa que dé miedo e intente matarme suele ser una apuesta segura.

La mirada de Richie se aparta de él y mira hacia adelante, asintiendo. Se mantienen en silencio el resto del camino de regreso.

Una vez que llegan al frente de la casa de Richie, este se vuelve hacia él.

—Eddie, lo que dijo Stan sobre tus medicamentos...

—No te preocupes por eso, Rich. Lo dijo porque estaba enojado, sé que no lo decía en serio.

El rostro de Richie se torna cada vez más conflictuado en tanto Eddie seguía hablando. Eddie creía que Richie todavía estaba preparado para pelear contra Stan, pero esa no era una expresión enojada, sino más bien triste.

—Sí, um, cierto.— Richie levanta las manos y comienza a jugar con ellas, mira a un lado, —Sé que estaba enojado... quiero decir, Stan por lo general es bastante lógico.

Richie tiene dificultades para mirarlo a los ojos, y Eddie estaba completamente en blanco en cuanto al por qué.

Otro latido de dolor punzante lo atraviesa y retiene una mueca. Realmente tendría que revisar eso cuando regresara a casa.

Finalmente, Richie se encuentra con sus ojos y comienza a hablar vacilante —Eddie... ¿crees que tal vez podrías estar... viendo cosas? ¿Escuchando cosas?

Richie continúa con una expresión contraída, pero es como si estuviera hablando galimatías. Eddie escucha un sonido sordo que lo bloquea.

_Él piensa que Eddie está loco._

Eddie se pregunta ausentemente si el agujero que Richie acaba de dejar en su pecho es visible para alguien que no sea él mismo.

Después de todo esto, después de creer en él todo el tiempo, se ha rendido. No, él nunca creyó en Eso en primer lugar, solo sabía que Eddie creía. Seguía defendiéndolo de los demás. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué iba a decir Stanley? —¡ _Solo estás de acuerdo con él porque-!—_ ¿Por un flechazo? ¿Porque le _gustaba_ Eddie? ¿Eso era todo lo que ocurrió?

Richie se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza y sus ojos se mueven incómodos. Su voz se desvanece lentamente en los oídos de Eddie —... Quiero decir, recuerdo que dijiste que habías escuchado voces en el desagüe y eso no puede ser bueno...

Eddie aprieta los dientes. Richie debe ver algo en su expresión porque su boca se cierra y sus ojos se abren de par en par. Levanta las manos, como para evitar que las palabras salgan de la boca de Eddie.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Incluso Eddie no sabe lo que está a punto de decir cuando abre la boca. —Jódete— espeta, y de repente está enojado, enojado con Richie, enojado con Pennywise, enojado por lo difícil que es lograr que alguno de ellos le crea, pero por sobre todo, está enojado consigo mismo. La rabia arde a través de él —¿Por qué aceptaste todo lo que dije en primer lugar? ¿Crees que necesito los medicamentos que me da mi madre? ¿Crees que necesito que me mantengan en línea, bajo su control? ¿Tan lleno de píldoras falsas para enfermedades falsas que ni siquiera puedo salir sin temer por mi vida? ¿Crees que estoy _loco_?

Y Eddie puede ver –si pudiera alejarse de sí mismo por un minuto– cómo luce esto. Nunca tuvo pruebas de que sus medicamentos fueran falsos, ellos simplemente le habían creído. Confiaron en él. Pero, ¿cómo confías en alguien que parece estar fuera de sí? Paranoico, defensivo, el único que ha estado viendo y escuchando cosas. Si esta _fuera_ una situación normal, lo mejor para él sería tomar medicación.

Pero Eddie había terminado con los placebos. No quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Richie ni en el de nadie más. Si Eddie se las arreglaba para, de alguna manera, deshacerse de Eso en este punto, ¿sería todo para nada? ¿Se quedaría solo y sus amigos lo considerarían demasiado loco como para estar con él? Se quedaría atrapado con su madre, quien estaría más que feliz de cuidarlo por el resto de su vida, manteniéndolo encerrado hasta que conociera a alguien como Myra, alguien que compartiera sus ideales de mantenerlo para sí mismas.

Eddie estaba atrapado. Pennywise había llevado a cabo su plan meticulosamente y Eddie cayó en cada trampa. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Dándose la vuelta, se aleja corriendo, apenas oyendo a Richie llamarlo. No iba a ninguna dirección en particular. Sabía que no quería irse a casa; Estaba demasiado abrumado. Pero no había otro lugar a donde ir. Así que corrió sin rumbo, durante todo el tiempo que su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo.

Finalmente, sus piernas ceden y sus rodillas resbalan sobre el pavimento. No se da cuenta del dolor que debería estar allí, pero sí siente el latido de lo que se siente como si su corazón se rompiera, pero que se localizaba justo debajo de eso.

Eddie se agacha y levanta su camisa, encontrando lo que parecía ser un moretón sobre su estómago. Pero no se sentía como un moretón.

Pone su mano sobre él y tiene una claridad repentina. Aquí es donde Pennywise lo apuñaló.

La incesante punzada se detiene, dejándolo dolorosamente vacío. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose al respecto. Dejando caer la camisa, se sienta allí y no puede encontrar en sí mismo la voluntad para llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡En el próximo capítulo vuelve Ben y también veremos a Bev y Mike!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	14. Catorce

Era curioso cómo, a pesar de que todo había cambiado tan drásticamente, Eddie todavía se encontraba en situaciones que le eran tan familiares.

—No hay amigos, ¿eh?— Greta le da a Eddie un puchero falso e infla un chicle. Ella le lanza una mirada a su padre, asegurándose de que él no la haya escuchado.

Eddie siente sus fosas nasales dilatarse antes de apretar la mandíbula e ignorarla.

—Lo que sea— ella deja salir un " _hmph_ " y se recuesta en su silla, sin interés. Agarra la revista que había estado leyendo violentamente, el chasquido de las páginas es casi su versión de un "jódete". Pareciera que Eddie no iba a recibir la información sobre los placebos de ella esta vez, pero eso podía deberse a que la mitad de su pedido fue para el botiquín de Sonia, no para su pastillero.

Eddie suspira, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Está cansado.

La noche anterior, Eddie descubrió que el hematoma en su sección media no había dejado de palpitar. Eddie había dormido de forma irregular a través de los dolores y se había despertado tarde y exhausto en la mañana. El dolor eventualmente se calmó, pero eso no impidió que Eddie se preocupara por ello.

El ansioso sentimiento de no ver ni contactar a ninguno de los Perdedores durante un período de dieciséis horas no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor. No estaba seguro de si le darían la bienvenida si fuera a ver como estaban, no estaba seguro de si quería enfrentarlos incluso si lo hicieran.

Tal vez debería seguirlos en secreto, asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo. Pero Eddie no podía seguir a tanta gente a la vez. Y no quería ser acusado de convertirse en un acosador.

El Sr. Keene regresa con una bolsa mientras Eddie reflexiona para sí mismo. Se la entrega —Aquí tienes, Eddie. Parte de esa Lunesta también está allí. Tu madre lo puso en sus peticiones.

Eddie asiente distraídamente, metiendo las botellas de píldoras en sus bolsillos y tomando la bolsa. Se asegura de mirar fríamente a Greta mientras sale, pero ella no levanta la vista de su revista.

Eddie camina hacia la brillante luz del sol, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba empezando a hacer el suficiente calor como para que de los autos estacionados delante salieran oleadas de calor.

Le toma un momento a Eddie darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía el auto que estaba mirando, y cuando lo hace, se detiene en seco. Sus zapatillas de deporte rechinan contra el pavimento mientras su cuerpo se prepara para correr.

Henry Bowers salta del asiento del conductor y mira a su alrededor. Eddie se zambulle rápidamente detrás de un arbusto antes de ser visto, con el corazón comenzando a latir con fuerza.

Henry parecía estar solo, no había rastro de sus dos –o tres, dependiendo– amigos que generalmente estaban con él. Seguía miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, haciendo que se agachara. Por Dios, era como si Henry no tuviera otro pasatiempo fuera del bullying.

Cuando Eddie mira una vez más, Henry está hablando con uno de sus matones, Patrick, con quien Eddie tiene sentimientos encontrados respecto a que este vivo todavía. Patrick está sacudiendo la cabeza y gesticulando hacia el callejón.

Los observa, arrastrándose lentamente hacia atrás. Si pudiera escabullirse, ellos nunca sabrían que había estado allí.

Su mano toca algo cálido y se gira rápidamente, alarmado, la otra persona hace lo mismo.

—¡Ah!— Eddie se queda boquiabierto.

Mike se lleva la mano a la boca —Cállate.

Eddie no puede hacer nada más que asentir estúpidamente, con la boca aún abierta. Mike tenía un corte en la frente que sangraba un poco, pero aparte de eso, se veía perfectamente sano. Se veía tal como lo recordaba Eddie. A pesar de la situación, la alegría brota en sus entrañas. ¡Mike estaba aquí!

¿Mike le creería a Eddie sobre Eso? El instinto le dice que sí, ya que Mike había crecido rodeado de personas que creían que algo estaba mal con Derry. ¿Debería Eddie tratar de contarle respecto a Eso? Esa pregunta era más difícil de responder. Eddie _acababa_ _de_ perder la confianza de todos a los que le había dicho en esta línea de tiempo. No podía perder también a Mike.

Mike mira a Eddie con una expresión extraña. Al parecer, Eddie había estado mirándolo fijamente durante demasiado tiempo.

Mira hacia otro lado y se asoma por encima del arbusto. Henry y Patrick todavía estaban allí. Deben estar persiguiendo a Mike entonces. Pero donde estaba...

—Te tengo.— Una mano agarra la parte posterior del cuello de la camisa de Eddie y lo arrastra fuera de su escondite, antes de arrojarlo al pavimento. Mike aterriza a su lado un momento después.

—¡Oigan!— Belch grita bruscamente —¡Lo encontré! El afeminado está con él.

Henry y Patrick giran bruscamente para mirarlos. Henry sonríe con una desagradable sonrisa y comienza a avanzar en su dirección.

Mike hace una mueca a su lado, empujándose así mismo para levantarse —Tengo mi bicicleta en la parte trasera. Si podemos llegar a ella, podemos escapar.

Bueno, no podía haber ninguna vacilación con un plan como ese, especialmente porque Eddie está bastante seguro de que Belch lo había escuchado, a pesar de que aún no lo había procesado. Eddie se levanta rápidamente y le da un codazo a Belch en la entrepierna.

Se pone de pie mientras Belch se inclina hacia adelante con un gruñido y sale corriendo, los pasos de Mike resonando detrás de él. Doblan la esquina y alcanzan la bicicleta de Mike justo cuando Henry aparece al otro lado.

Mike agarra las manijas de su bicicleta, pero no tiene tiempo para subir y despegar con Henry delante de ellos.

Parece que Henry también lo sabe, sus pasos se desaceleran y se vuelven más arrogantes.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— Henry muestra ambas hileras de dientes en lo que parece más un gruñido que una sonrisa. —Creo que es hora de una pequeña lección de dos por uno, ¿no?

Mike lanza una mirada sobre su hombro.

—¡Ah! Belch espera al otro lado por si vuelves a correr. Te dije que salieras de mi ciudad.— La voz de Henry se vuelve más grave al final.

Eddie da un paso adelante. Si Belch y Patrick estaban detrás de ellos, la forma más fácil de pasar era a través de Henry. Eddie no estaba dispuesto a acobardarse frente a él, no después de ver cuán inestable era en el futuro.

Henry debe ver algo en la expresión de Eddie, porque se detiene por un momento antes de que una expresión más malvada se apodere de sus rasgos.

Su brazo se extiende y la cuchilla hace un chasquido cuando se revela.

Eddie se mantiene firme, mirando fijamente la navaja. Si eso se acercaba a él, la tomaría y apuñalaría a Bowers nuevamente. Más de una vez esta vez. El sabor cobrizo de la adrenalina llena su boca.

Entonces, la cabeza de Henry cae bruscamente hacia abajo, un sólido _golpe seco_ resuena.

El objeto rebota sobre Henry y cae al suelo, rodando hacia Eddie y Mike.

Eddie lo mira en estado de shock.

Una lata de sopa de pollo con fideos.

Casi se forma una sonrisa en sus labios por lo absurdo, pero Mike, cada vez más lógico, agarra la mano de Eddie y lo tira hacia su bicicleta.

Henry sale de su estupor y se da vuelta —Te mataré, maldito idiota.

Eddie salta sobre las clavijas de la bicicleta de Mike y se agarra de sus hombros, antes de mirar hacia adelante para ver la conmoción.

Ben, con una bolsa de comestibles en la mano, arroja rápidamente otra lata y golpea a Henry en el labio. Henry se agarra el rostro adolorido, la sangre comienza a gotear por su barbilla. A continuación, Ben se sube a su propia bicicleta y bombea los pedales tan rápido como puede.

Ben agita la mano hacia ellos con un —¡Síganme!

Mike agarra velocidad, pasa a Henry con la respiración contenida, y luego se van, el viento azota el cabello de Eddie de un lado a otro mientras se da vuelta para asegurarse de que Henry no los esté siguiendo.

Afortunadamente, la casa de Ben no estaba lejos, ya que Eddie estaba seguro que para este punto, Henry se había subido a su auto para perseguirlos.

Suben por su camino de entrada y arrojan las bicicletas al suelo, la adrenalina los hace correr hacia la casa a pesar de que ya han llegado a un lugar seguro.

Ben y Mike se toman un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, Ben se vuelve hacia ellos con una sonrisa —Eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh?

Eddie es superado por la felicidad y se queda sin palabras. Mike le da su propia sonrisa —Esa sopa debe haberle dolido. Lo hizo sangrar, al menos.

Ben mira su bolsa de comestibles con consternación —Hombre, qué desperdicio.— Después de pensar por un segundo, Ben les hace señas para que se dirijan hacia su habitación —Pueden pasar el rato aquí hasta que estén seguros de que Henry ya se haya ido, pero solo un aviso, hay alguien más a quien he invitado.

Ben empuja su puerta mientras grita —Lo siento, solo pude traerte una sopa, tuve que usar las otras dos contra Bowers.

Eddie está detrás de Mike, pero eso no impide que su corazón salte de alegría al reconocer la voz que responde —Oh, está bien, solo necesitaba una de todos modos.

Ben asiente con la cabeza mientras Eddie finalmente entra completamente a la habitación.

Beverly, con su cabello corto una vez más, les da una sonrisa cortés —¿Supongo que Bowers también se estaba metiendo con ustedes?

Después de una pausa, Mike comienza a describir lo que acaba de ocurrir mientras Eddie se obliga a sí mismo a dejar de mirar fijamente y estudia su alrededor.

La habitación se veía diferente de la vez que Eddie había entrado en ella en la primera línea de tiempo. Los recortes de periódico todavía estaban ahí, lo que hizo que Eddie sonriera un poco, pero la cama de Ben fue empujada hacia un lado. Y Bev estaba sentada en una pila de ropa de cama en el suelo, establecida como para una pijamada. De hecho, ella estaba usando la ropa más informal que Eddie la había visto usar jamás. Obviamente había pasado la noche.

Eddie parpadea un par de veces ante eso, mirando a Mike. Mike lo mira de reojo con cautela, llegando a la misma conclusión. Su expresión se ve un poco incómoda, sin estar acostumbrado a tener que tratar con chicas a esta edad. Eddie sigue confundido, ya que esto definitivamente nunca había sucedido la primera vez.

—Oh, no los he presentado.— Ben rompe el silencio —Bev, él es Eddie y...

—Mike.

—Y Mike. Mike, Eddie, ella es Beverly.

Todos se saludan el uno al otro, y Eddie se siente casi mareado por cómo ha salido esto. Así se hace, Ben.

Bev mira a Mike —No vas a nuestra escuela, ¿verdad?

—No— Concuerda Mike —soy educado en casa.

Bev dirige su mirada hacia Eddie. —A ti, sin embargo. Te he visto por ahí. Solíamos tener educación física juntos antes de... bueno.— Ella ladea la cabeza y sonríe.

Antes de que Sonia lo sacara de eso. Eddie no lo recordaba, no realmente. No tenía razón para mirar el lado de las chicas del gimnasio.

Ben interviene para llenar el silencio —Mi madre se fue a casa de mi tía por la semana, así que tengo la casa para mí solo.— Ben hincha el pecho con orgullo.

Las cejas de Mike se alzan, pero no hace comentarios. Eso explicaría la pijamada, entonces.

Mike mira fijamente la pared por un momento, antes de acercarse para ver los recortes en la pared más de cerca. Comienza a estudiarlos.

—Oh, esos son viejos eventos que han sucedido en Derry.— Ben camina sobre las mantas para acercarse —Es extraño, algo terrible parece suceder cada veintisiete años.— Parecía ansioso por explicarle esto a alguien más. Bev se pone de pie, pero no se acerca, probablemente ya se le haya explicado todo esto antes.

Mike asiente en acuerdo—Mi abuelo cree que esta ciudad está maldita.

Los oídos de Eddie se alzan ante las palabras familiares, y observa cómo los ojos de Ben se iluminan, su mirada se dirige a Eddie —¡La maldición! ¿Alguna vez descubriste algo sobre como detenerla?

Había pasado tanto tiempo que Eddie había olvidado que le había contado a Ben sobre la maldición sobre Derry.

La boca de Eddie se abre y se cierra. Por un momento, se imagina contándoles todo. Pero las palabras llegan hasta la mitad de su garganta antes de atascarse. A raíz de su colapso el día anterior, Eddie no podría soportar otra expresión incrédula.

Intenta mostrar una sonrisa, pero no lo logra del todo —Bueno... he encontrado algunas cosas...

Mike inclina la cabeza y, cuando Eddie no continúa, comienza a hablar de nuevo —Mi abuelo dice que todas las cosas malas que sucedieron en esta ciudad se deben a una cosa. Al-

Eddie continúa al mismo tiempo que él —...go malvado que se alimenta de la gente en Derry.— Se miran el uno al otro, antes de comenzar a sonreír en comprensión.

Bev se endereza —Realmente parece que está ocurriendo algo más, ¿no creen? El mal presentimiento está aquí, en el aire.

Eddie agarra el extremo de su camisa en sus manos, intentando ser valiente una vez más —Podría tener un par de ideas...

Sus manos se contraen una vez y suelta su camisa, pensando que la había estado apretando demasiado fuerte. Seguidamente, se estremece ante un repentino dolor que arde en la palma de su mano. Fue una rápida sensación de laceración, la cual termina rápidamente.

Haciendo una mueca, levanta su mano para mirarla.

Obtiene la sensación exactamente opuesta de cuando notó el hematoma en su torso. Aquello fue terrible, mientras que esto, esto era _eufórico_.

Extiende la mano hacia la luz y observa como refleja la cicatriz que baja por su palma. La cicatriz de los Perdedores. La promesa de derrotar a Pennywise. Había vuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	15. Quince

—¿Eddie...?

Eddie parpadea ante su palma, luego mira a una preocupada Bev, con desconcierto. Ella mira la cicatriz en su mano, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pero no pregunta. Bev extiende el brazo para poner su propia mano sobre el hombro de Eddie.

Eddie mira rápidamente la palma de ella, pero, por supuesto, no había nada. Este no era el grupo con el que había luchado la primera vez.

—¿Estás bien?

Eddie la mira y luego a Mike y Ben, quienes también parecen preocupados. Su mirada se detiene en los recortes de periódicos en la pared.

Un montón de titulares llaman su atención, desde incendios hasta tiroteos masivos y niños desaparecidos. Eso es lo que pasaría en Derry si nadie detenía a Eso.

Cuando Eddie intentó decirles la verdad a los otros Perdedores, lo abatieron. Pero Eddie nunca había tratado de contarles que era del futuro.

Ahora, Eddie sabe que guardarse cosas para sí mismo no funciona. Quizás solo debería decir la verdad.

Eddie cierra su mano en un puño, decidido. Respirando profundamente, comienza: —Está bien, entonces, ¿qué dirían si les dijera que soy del futuro y que sé exactamente cómo detener la cosa maligna en Derry?— Intenta mirarlos a los ojos, se acobarda por medio segundo y entonces, después de un momento de silencio, agrega: —Hipotéticamente.

Eddie se toma un momento para ver la completa falta de comprensión en el rostro de Ben, antes de que Mike empiece a hablar.

—¿Del futuro...?— Mike frunce el ceño —¿Y fuiste enviado de regreso aquí para detener el mal?

Eddie no tenía idea de por qué fue enviado de regreso. —Sí. Hipotéticamente.

Bev se acerca y se sienta al borde de la cama —¿Qué te envió de regreso?

Eddie no esperaba que esta fuera la primera de su serie de preguntas. —No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿Qué estabas haciendo justo antes de que te enviaran de regreso?

—Yo...— Eddie se aferra a su sección media, la cual había comenzado a arder lentamente de nuevo —Morí.

Hay un minuto de silencio, como si todos estuvieran de luto por la vieja vida de Eddie. O tal vez estaban tratando de encontrar la forma más educada de decir que era una tontería, no podía estar seguro.

Ben habla tentativamente —¿Conoces el dicho "tu vida pasa ante tus ojos"? ¿Sabes, cuando mueres?

Eddie se queda mirando a la nada. Recuerda el dolor candente y su conciencia desvaneciéndose. Su sección media palpita fuertemente, como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido.— Mike se agacha para ver su rostro gacho.

—No es nada.

Se cruza de brazos y le da a Eddie una mirada sospechosa.

Eddie toma otro respiro y mira a Ben —¿Crees que eso es lo que está sucediendo? Me refiero a la cosa sobre ver tu vida pasar.

Mike continúa mirándolo —Hipotéticamente.

—¿Huh?

—Es sol que te olvidaste de agregarlo esta vez.

Eddie siente como si estuviera sobre hielo delgado, sin saber cuándo lo que está diciendo será demasiado como para que ellos le crean.

Ben agita las manos —Para ser honesto, no creo que sea eso. Si intentas detener el mal y cambiar las cosas, eso significa que el futuro sería diferente. Y no acabarías muriendo en primer lugar.

Bev lo mira —Entonces, ¿por qué mencionarlo?

—Bueno, podría ser algo similar. Por lo menos, parece estar relacionado a que él muriera. ¿Qué tan lejos estás del futuro?

Eddie parpadea —Veintisiete años.

Todos los ojos se ensanchan ante eso. Las piernas de Ben ceden y se deja caer al lado de Bev —Maldición. ¿Y qué te trajo a esta época, entonces? ¿Algo significativo?— Mientras pregunta, su rostro cambia a uno de comprensión —Esa vez, después de la biblioteca, dijiste que había alguien tras del hermano menor de Bill, ¿verdad?

Eddie asiente mientras que Bev pregunta: —Bill. ¿Bill Denbrough?

—Sí. Georgie, el hermano menor de Bill Denbrough. Fui enviado de regreso a cuando Georgie estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

Ben asiente distraídamente, juntando las piezas en su cabeza —¿Y él fue la primera persona que desapareció en tu línea de tiempo?

—Sí.

Mike lo mira fijamente, con expresión ilegible. A continuación: —Asesinado. ¿Asesinado por qué? ¿Qué es lo maligno?

—Es... ah, es un monstruo. Adopta la forma de tus mayores miedos. Es conocido como Pennywise, a veces, cuando es un payaso.

—¿Payaso?— Mike levanta la mano e imita el apretar su nariz. —Los payasos no dan miedo.

Ben lo mira nerviosamente, su rostro muestra que está en desacuerdo. Bev se frota los brazos, también en desacuerdo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Eddie lo mira —Este lo hace. Créeme.

Mike lo mira a los ojos por un momento, examinándolo, luego su expresión se estabiliza y asiente una vez, con firmeza.

Ben se para y señala los periódicos —Entonces, creo que ya has hecho mucho, Eddie.— Cuando Eddie simplemente se queda mirándolo fijamente, Ben continúa señalando la pared —Muchas personas suelen desaparecer, o termina ocurriendo un asesinato en masa. Básicamente, la población de la ciudad siempre disminuye.— Ben mira a Eddie —Pero, ahora que estás aquí, los números no han sido tan altos.

El estómago de Eddie había empezado a dolerle, pensando en Eso intentando provocar un asesinato en masa si no podía atrapar a nadie más, pero la sinceridad de Ben en su última oración elimina la sensación.

La boca de Eddie se abre, pero no sale nada. Siente lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos derrotar a Eso?— Pregunta Mike.

Eddie no está seguro de cuánto de lo que dijo les llegó. Pero al menos se lo están tomando en serio. Se sentía mejor ahora, sabiendo que no estaba solo en esto.

—Esa es la cosa— Eddie se aclara la garganta encubriendo las emociones —Fuiste tú quien encontró el ritual la última vez, Mike.

Mike parece sorprendido por aquello, así que Eddie respira hondo y les dice todo lo que puede recordar.

En algún momento, Ben lo detiene —Espera, espera. ¿Había más de nosotros yendo tras Eso? Tus amigos, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Ellos, eh— Eddie mira a sus pies —Ellos creen que estoy loco.

Se produce un cambio en la habitación, uno casi defensivo. Bev se sienta erguida, con la mandíbula firme.

—Es solo que...— Eddie gime levemente sobre sus manos —¿Qué _hago_? No hay forma alguna de que pueda convencerlos.

Ben acaricia su brazo suavemente —¿Por qué no empiezas sentándote?— Ben lo guía hacia la cama.

Mike suspira —Bueno, no sé si puedo encontrar ese ritual de nuevo. Parece que estuve buscándolo durante años. Pero puede que sea capaz de desenterrar algo.

Bev sonríe —Sí, si eso no funciona, podemos volver a jugar Golpea-al-Topo con Eso.

Una sonrisa se desliza sobre el rostro de Eddie y él deja escapar una risa a medias.

Cuando se sienta, oye las píldoras traqueteando dentro de su bolsillo. Maldiciendo, las saca —Mi mamá me va a matar. Se suponía que no debía estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Ben lee el envase por sobre su hombro —¿Lune-sta...?

Eddie se pone de pie y vuelve a meter los frascos en su bolsillo. —Se suponía que debía recoger la medicina y volver a casa. Ella me va a regañar muchísimo.

Mike mira el reloj —Puedo llevarte, al menos, llevarte allí antes de que se ponga el sol.

Eddie asiente —Gracias Mike. ¿Supongo que los veré a todos mañana? Podemos comenzar todo entonces.

Bev también se levanta —Sí. Asegúrense de mantenerse seguros e intenten mantenerse unidos cuando puedan. Estaré con Ben la mayor parte del tiempo, así que deberíamos estar bien.

Ben la mira con ojos de corazón y asiente.

Eddie se pregunta cuánto tiempo debería esperar y volver a conocerlos antes de preguntarle a Bev sobre su situación en casa.

Eddie se acerca a Mike —Vámonos, entonces. Es mejor no estar fuera cuando oscurezca.

Se despiden una vez más y salen. Mike levanta su bicicleta y comienzan a caminar hacia la calle antes de que Mike se detenga —Iré a recogerte mañana también. Tienes tu propia bicicleta, ¿verdad?

Eddie asiente —¿Dónde nos reuniremos con todos?

Mike mira hacia la casa —Aquí, eso creo. Espera, déjame comprobar.

Él regresa, abandonando su bicicleta en la puerta una vez más.

Eddie mira a Mike entrar. Se pregunta si Mike le creyó completamente, o si era realmente bueno en seguirle la corriente. Las historias que le contaron al crecer probablemente influyeron en que estuviera del lado de Eddie, pero Eddie nunca podría estar seguro. También había pensado que Richie le creía, y mira cómo resultó _eso_.

Detrás de él, escucha una respiración exagerada y pesada.

Tensándose, se da la vuelta.

Pennywise está demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Inclinándose sobre él, babeando prominente, Eso comienza a reírse.

Sorprendentemente, lo primero que siente Eddie es alivio. Si estaba aquí, no estaba cazando a los demás. En ese momento entra en acción el miedo, como debería haber sido.

Eddie se apresura a retroceder, sin apartar la vista del payaso. Esto no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Pennywise generalmente amaba hacer una entrada, no escabullirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

Se siente palidecer. Eso podría haberlo matado fácilmente en ese momento, sin que Eddie se diera cuenta.

Eddie continúa retrocediendo, pero se detiene. No quiere llevar a Eso a la casa de Ben.

Sin embargo, Pennywise no lo sigue, todavía se encontraba donde Eddie había estado parado.

Eddie espera, mirándolo fijamente. Se prepara para correr o simplemente gritar. Había casas a su alrededor y Mike volvería en cualquier momento. Este fue probablemente el peor lugar que podría haber elegido Pennywise si tenía la intención de atacar.

Pero el payaso no hace nada, ni siquiera se mueve. Sus ojos amarillos parecen estar analizando a Eddie. Luego, bajan para mirar su pecho.

Dolor, repentino y agudo, estalla en su centro y le quita el aliento. Normalmente, era un dolor punzante, pero este se mantiene constante. Eddie no puede evitar encorvarse hacia adelante, pero se asegura de mantener sus ojos llorosos sobre Eso.

Eddie estaba casi seguro de que este dolor provenía de Pennywise, pero la expresión de Eso no era de satisfacción, como él habría esperando. De hecho, Eddie diría que parecía enojado, como si Eddie acabara de ofenderlo.

Se clava los dientes en el labio, y su aliento sale en ráfagas cortas por la nariz —Te voy a matar. Tú... tú, maldito payaso.

La expresión de Pennywise no se desvanece, pero Eso se aproxima.

Bien. Esa fue una mala idea.

Traga saliva del miedo y comienza a ahogarse cuando desciende por el tubo equivocado. Comienza a toser, los movimientos bruscos empeoran el dolor.

Sí, sonaba como un resumen de su vida hasta ahora.

Respirando profundamente, grita, tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. Grita de nuevo, luego intenta llamar a Mike. Nadie sale.

Cuando Eso cazaba de verdad, nadie lo notaba.

Frustrado, se agacha y recoge una de las elegantes rocas que bordean el camino de entrada de la casa de Ben. La sostiene en alto, amenazadoramente.

Una sonrisa comienza a aparecer en la cara de Eso. Probablemente estaba pensando que Eddie era un idiota por pensar que una roca podría hacerle daño.

Y sí, Eddie sabía que una roca simplemente rebotaría contra el estúpido payaso, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Su mano comienza a sentirse cálida y el dolor en su sección media disminuye un poco.

Tirando de su brazo hacia atrás y rezando para tener la suficiente puntería, lanza la roca hacia adelante, más allá del hombro de Pennywise y hacia la ventanilla del auto detrás de él.

Eddie escucha la alarma sonar. Los vecinos de Ben iban a enojarse.

—¡Eddie!

Mike derrapa los neumáticos de su bicicleta detrás de él, y Eddie mira hacia él. Mike mira hacia adelante y Eddie ya puede decir por su expresión que no estaba mirando a Pennywise. El payaso se ha ido.

Eddie tiene dificultades para encontrar una forma de explicarle lo del auto, pero Mike solo le tiende una mano para que la tome.

Eddie parpadea un momento y Mike dice: —Salgamos de aquí antes de que te atrapen.

Mientras dice esto, oye la puerta de la casa de al lado abrirse y Eddie salta sobre la bicicleta, agarrando los hombros de Mike y sintiendo la tensión mientras Mike intenta que la bicicleta se mueva lo más rápido que puede.

Avanzan todo el camino hasta el final de la calle antes de que Mike le diga que necesitaba instrucciones para llegar a la casa de Eddie. Eddie se las da, y llegan a la casa de Eddie sin incidentes.

Eddie se baja de un salto y luego se voltea para mirar a Mike. Mike no dice nada, pero parece estar esperando una explicación. Eddie duda y luego dice: —Cuando Eso te tiene acorralado, la mejor manera de ahuyentarlo es llamar la atención de alguien. Alguien por quien no quiere ser visto.

Una expresión de realización florece en la cara de Mike.

Eddie espera que Mike tampoco sea cazado. Pennywise parecía estar manteniéndose alejado de los otros Perdedores, pero Eddie no estaba seguro de si eso solo era temporal para poder aislarlos a todos. Pero decirle a alguien que se proteja cuando, en primer lugar, nunca había visto el mal, era difícil.

Antes de que Eddie pueda formar una oración, Mike lo mira seriamente —Mantente a salvo, descubriremos cómo detener a Eso pronto.

Eddie asiente mientras Mike pone los pies sobre los pedales una vez más, a punto de irse —Tú también mantente a salvo. La mejor táctica es correr y gritar si te encuentras con algo.

La boca de Mike se arquea en una sonrisa —Corre y grita, sí. Probablemente esa sea mi reacción normal.— Su mirada se eleva y mira más allá de Eddie —Me tengo que ir ahora. Hasta mañana, Eddie.

Eddie se despide de él, luego se da vuelta para ver a Sonia asomándose por la puerta. Suspirando, entra.

—Lo siento, ma. Se me pasó el tiempo hablando con mis amigos.

Sonia hace una mueca de desaprobación, probablemente preguntándose cuándo Eddie se había hecho amigo del niño educado en casa.

Para apaciguarla, y también para escapar de un sermón, saca las pastillas de su bolsillo y se las entrega —Sin embargo, conseguí todo.

Sonia las mira, considerándolo, luego dice: —La cena estará lista en media hora, te llamaré una vez que esté lista.

Aliviado, Eddie sube las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez que ingresa a su habitación, abre su cajón y toma su cuaderno.

Lo abre en las páginas donde había comenzado a escribir la línea de tiempo. Tenía que actualizar eso ahora, ya que muchas cosas han cambiado. Roza las últimas palabras que había escrito.

_No quiero estar solo._

No lo estaba, no ahora. Casi lo estuvo, cuando la primera mitad de los Perdedores no le habían creído. Eddie se pregunta si Pennywise se había dado cuenta de que ese era su miedo. Un masivo y punzante dolor atraviesa su sección media y se pone de pie rápidamente.

Un crujido detrás de él lo hace girar, solo para ver a Sonia parada allí con la puerta abierta. Ni siquiera la había escuchado subir las escaleras.

—Eddie-bear, ¿quieres tu carne cortada en cuadrados?

Eddie parpadea hacia ella. —Supongo.— Ella no solía preguntar, solo lo hacía.

Ella mira su cuaderno, cerrado detrás de él, antes de sonreír y cerrar la puerta.

Eddie espera a que sus pasos se desvanezcan mientras baja las escaleras. Espera un poco más para asegurarse de que ella estuviera en la cocina. A continuación, se levanta y se quita la camisa. Se para frente a su espejo y se mira a sí mismo, helado y rígido. El hematoma se ha esparcido por todo su torso, más oscuro que antes, como si hubiera sido golpeado violentamente. Siente una pequeña punzada de dolor cuando respira profundamente, pero fuera de eso no siente el dolor de antes.

Lo presiona, luego trata de frotarlo, como si esto fuera solo pintura corporal proveniente de algún tipo de broma extraña. No duele cuando se aplica presión, a diferencia de un hematoma normal.

Después de un minuto, deja caer sus manos. ¿Cuál sería una explicación lógica para esto? No había una.

Y cuando algo no tenía sentido, Pennywise solía estar involucrado.

¿Fue este un efecto de miedo a largo plazo? ¿Eddie tenía miedo de lo que causo su muerte? Bueno, sí, pero esta no era la mejor manera de asustarlo. ¿Y por qué Pennywise se había visto tan ofendido?

Eddie cierra los ojos y coloca su mano sobre su torso una vez más. Este era el lugar exacto donde fue apuñalado, directamente en el centro. Apuesta que el hematoma también se había formado en su espalda.

Entonces, ¿qué significa esto?

No podía estar seguro, pero estaba seguro de que nada bueno podría venir de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	16. Dieciséis

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Eddie se abren bruscamente debido al miedo. Se sienta rápidamente, observando su entorno antes de calmarse, la pesadilla ya está desvaneciéndose de su memoria.

Estaba en su habitación, pero no recordaba el haberse acostado. Lo último que recuerda fue estar escribiendo en su cuaderno después de la cena...

Mira hacia su escritorio y siente un breve pánico cuando se da cuenta de que el cuaderno ya no está. Se levanta, se mueve tan rápido que se marea y se balancea un poco. Antes de que pueda comenzar a destrozar su escritorio con el fin de encontrar el cuaderno, lo ve tirado en el suelo.

Suspirando, lo levanta. Debió haberlo tirado cuando se durmió. Lo guarda de nuevo en el cajón y se viste para el día. Ya era casi mediodía; había dormido mucho tiempo. Obviamente tampoco se había cepillado los dientes, había un sabor desagradable en su boca.

Después de un rápido viaje al baño, baja las escaleras. Oye a Sonia tarareando para sí misma. Cuando lo ve, ella exclama: —¡Eddie! ¿Te sientes bien? Tuve que llevarte a tu cama anoche, estabas tumbado sobre tu escritorio. Eso no puede ser bueno para tu espalda.

Eddie no podía recordar eso en lo absoluto. Debe haber estado realmente cansado. —Estoy bien, mamá. Voy a salir con algunos de mis amigos hoy.— Se asegura de decirlo como una declaración, no como una pregunta, ya ha cometido ese error muchas veces en su vida.

Ella no parece estar de mal humor, por lo que solo le pide un beso de despedida y le recuerda que vuelva a llenar su pastillero, para que no se olvide de tomar sus pastillas.

Él sonríe y asiente, ya que esta era la mejor manera de tratar con ella. En realidad, no había tomado una sola pastilla desde su salto en el tiempo. Sin embargo, tendría que recordar volver a llenar el pastillero, no vaya a ser que ella tuviera ganas de fisgonear algún día.

La sonrisa se congela en su rostro cuando el dolor comienza de nuevo. Si esto empeoraba, tal vez se tomaría una aspirina.

Eddie sale rápidamente después de eso, sin querer que Sonia sospeche nada. Antes de que siquiera camine hacia su bicicleta, ve a Mike esperando al final del camino de entrada.

Eddie rápidamente toma su bicicleta y se acerca a él —Lo siento, ¿estuviste esperando desde hace mucho?

—Ah, no. Estaba a punto de subir y tocar, pero no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo. Tu madre parece un poco...

Una extraña felicidad florece en el pecho de Eddie, principalmente por la comprensión en los ojos de Mike, la cálida sensación aleja el dolor —Lo sé. Probablemente fue mejor que no la conocieras.

Mike asiente, frotándose los brazos distraídamente, como para deshacerse de la piel de gallina, excepto que hacía tanto calor que Eddie tuvo que quitarse el sudor de la frente al menos dos veces.

—Vámonos entonces, tengo algunas cosas que podemos ver en la casa de Ben.

Es entonces cuando Eddie nota la cartera en la cesta de Mike. Los papeles se deslizaban fuera de esta ligeramente.

¿El ritual?

—Si, vámonos.— Eddie empieza a pedalear y arranca, ansioso.

Las cosas finalmente se estaban moviendo. Eddie se pregunta si podría derrotar a Eso con Mike, Ben y Bev. Entonces podría reconciliarse con los demás y tal vez decirles un "Te lo dije".

Pero tal vez Pennywise sería más fácil de derrotar si siguieran estando todos juntos. Siempre era mejor tener un número mayor, ¿no?

Llegan a la casa de Ben, ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de bajar de sus bicicletas antes de que la puerta se abra y Bev salga para saludarlos.

Eddie la saluda y Mike toma los papeles —Creo que encontré algo.

—¿De Verdad?— Bev sonríe —Ben también.

Ahora esto era casi demasiado fácil.

La siguen dentro de la casa y a la habitación de Ben, donde el hombre mismo está ocupado pegando más artículos a la pared.

Ben se da vuelta y les sonríe alegremente —Creo que esta podría ser la respuesta. Conseguí algunas cosas de la biblioteca, sobre las creencias de la tribu Shokopiwah.

Mike arroja sus papeles a la creciente pila —No pude obtener mucho acerca de ellos, pero un amigo de mi abuelo cree que podemos encontrar una respuesta en esto.

Todos se miran los unos a los otros, antes de acomodarse para ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Después de una hora, Eddie siente sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse antes de sacudir la cabeza bruscamente para despertarse.

Hombre, Eddie debe haber dormido demasiado si se sentía tan cansado a mitad del día. Sin embargo, tal vez solo fue por el papeleo.

La investigación de Ben se estaba centrando en los tecnicismos, mientras que la de Mike se centraba más en el lado espiritual de las cosas.

Ben cierra bruscamente el libro que había estado leyendo —Está bien, creo que sé lo que el Ritual de Chüd estaba tratando de lograr.

Todos se sientan atentos.

Ben continúa —El ritual se trata más que nada de creer. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del Macroverso?

Eddie niega con la cabeza lentamente —Mike al único que le contó sobre todo este asunto fue a Bill, en la otra línea de tiempo. No sé si alguna vez lo mencionó.

—Es como una... batalla psíquica. Eso se alimenta del miedo, pero solo porque lo está tomando de aquello en lo que crees. Si crees que puedes matar a Eso, podrás hacerlo. Básicamente.

Por lo que Eddie podía recordar, eso sonaba completamente correcto. Excepto...

—Pero cuando éramos niños, la primera vez, lo único que hicimos fue lastimar a Pennywise. ¿Fue el ritual lo que nos permitió matarlo?

Ben se muerde el labio —Quizás. Pero parece que la primera vez simplemente escapó. ¿Dijiste que arrancamos el corazón de Eso al final?

Eddie hace una mueca —Por lo que pude ver, sí. Eso es lo último que puedo recordar antes de que... me durmiera.

Mike lo mira —¿Entonces podría no haber funcionado?

Eddie le devuelve la mirada. Luego, con determinación, dice —Funcionó. Debe haberlo hecho. Casi asfixié la cosa con mis propias manos. Eso no es _así_ de resistente.

Bev se inclina hacia adelante —¿Esto sucedió bajo tierra? ¿Tuvimos que matarlo en su guarida?

Había muchos factores de los cuales Eddie no estaba seguro. Aquello comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. —Eso creo.

—La casa del pozo, dijiste que el pozo se había derrumbado. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Eddie lo piensa por un momento —Podría haber sido culpa mía, ya que estaba visitando el lugar bastante a menudo. Tal vez Eso no quería que yo fuera allí.

—Suena como si necesitamos estar allí para realizar el ritual.— Plantea Mike.

—Creo que sí.— Eddie trata de recordar, pero todo eso sucedió tan rápido que estaba teniendo problemas para recordar. Sacude la cabeza —Eso tiene más sentido. Si pudiéramos realizarlo en cualquier lugar, créanme, no habríamos ido allí.

Espera. Pennywise también estaba usando el pozo para llevarse a los niños. ¿Por qué haría que eso fuera más difícil para sí mismo?

Bueno, supone Eddie, Eso siempre podría llevarse a los niños de la misma forma que a Georgie, a través del sistema de drenaje. Aquellos estaban en todas partes.

De todos modos, esto no importaba, Pennywise aún no se había llevado a nadie más que a Betty. Y Eddie iba a evitar que se llevara a alguien más.

—Esto es bueno— dice Bev —si lo hacemos hoy, ya no tendremos que volver a preocuparnos por Eso.

Ella lo hizo sonar tan definitivo, tan fácil. Eddie sonríe. Esto realmente podría funcionar. Tenían la esencia del ritual y Eddie podía recordar bastante de la primera vez. Realmente _podrían_ terminar con esto hoy, incluso a pleno día.

—Esto es bueno— repite Bev, mirando al espacio —porque me iré a fines de la próxima semana. Me voy a vivir con mi tía.

Eddie se pregunta si se vería extraño si la abrazara por eso. Estaba verdaderamente feliz por ella. Ella estaba escapando mucho antes que la última vez. Ben debe haberle dado coraje.

Ella ve su expresión y sonríe con cariño, luego mira hacia un lado —Supongo que ya lo sabías, Eddie, ya que eres del futuro y todo eso.

Bev se golpea las rodillas rápidamente, antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, luego se impulsa para levantarse. Se estira por un momento, antes de mirarlos con una ceja alzada —¿Y bien? Vamos a echar un vistazo.

* * *

Llegan a la casa del pozo, esta vez en bicicleta. Eddie mira fijamente hacia el lugar. Todavía era espeluznante, incluso si estaba bastante seguro de que estaba vacío esta vez. Pennywise no tenía necesidad de una ruta de escape rota.

Los demás también miran fijamente el lugar por un momento. Luego Bev salta de la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Ben y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Ben se apresura tras ella, y Eddie y Mike hacen lo mismo.

Sin preámbulos, Bev abre bruscamente la puerta. Ella entra, sin detenerse a dejar que el polvo se disipe. Todos se alinean detrás de ella.

Eddie mira hacia el segundo piso, pero no puede ver ningún movimiento. En todo caso, no deberían perder el tiempo mirando a su alrededor. Estaban aquí por una cosa. Un pasadizo o una confirmación de que ya no funcionaba.

Con eso, Eddie pasa junto a Bev y entra en la habitación donde está el pozo. Todavía estaba derrumbado sobre sí mismo. Eddie medio esperaba que ese fuera otro truco.

Todos rodean el agujero, mirándolo fijamente. Ben da un paso adelante y luego retrocede rápidamente cuando el piso cruje en protesta.

—Huh.— Bev mira hacia el piso, luego extiende su mano hacia Ben —Agárrame, voy a tratar de mirar hacia abajo.

Ben, para su crédito, agarra su mano inmediatamente, luego sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas.

Ella no se da cuenta, arrastrando los pies cuidadosamente mientras avanza. Saca una linterna que Ben le había prestado de su bolsillo e ilumina con ella el agujero.

Ella entrecierra los ojos —Es demasiado profundo. Creo que puedo ver los ladrillos de los que estaba hecho el pozo allá abajo, pero no mucho más que eso. Es solo tierra, completamente derrumbado sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, esa sería una caída desagradable.

El piso debajo de ella cruje fuertemente y Ben la jala hacia él antes de que pueda romperse.

Bev le sonríe a Ben, aún sostenida cerca por él —Gracias, Ben.

Ben la suelta y dice tímidamente: —No hay problema.

Bev mira a Eddie —Sin embargo, hay diferentes formas de ir allí, ¿verdad? Todos los drenajes están conectados.

—Si. Técnicamente, podríamos arrastrarnos por uno de los drenajes de alcantarillado, pero tengo otra idea.— Eddie extiende sus manos —Los Baldíos son lo suficientemente anchos como para que podamos pasar por allí, deberíamos intentarlo en ese lugar.

Todos consideran esto por un momento, antes de estar de acuerdo.

Los Baldíos. Allí es donde pensaron que iba a aparecer el cuerpo de Georgie. Eddie realmente espera que esto funcione.

Se abren camino hacia afuera de nuevo. Eddie comienza a bajar los escalones, casi tropieza con uno cuando su torso da un latido particularmente fuerte, luego levanta la vista al escuchar el chasquido de los neumáticos de la bicicleta. Se congela.

Stan se detiene y le devuelve la mirada, la bicicleta de Bill y Richie lo siguen poco después.

Los otros Perdedores estaban aquí.

Eddie los mira boquiabierto mientras se bajan de sus bicicletas. Eddie no podía, por su vida, descubrir por qué estarían aquí de todos los lugares. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que todos ellos se estarían evitando el uno al otro desde la última pelea. Sin embargo, Eddie se alegra de que no fuera así. Necesitaban mantenerse unidos.

Los ojos de Eddie los miraron a todos antes de aterrizar en Georgie, escondido ligeramente detrás de Bill y mirando rápidamente entre Bev, Ben y Mike. El alivio lo inunda, Georgie todavía estaba bien. Todos lo estaban.

Stan cambia su peso de un pie a otro y los mira a todos, luego a Eddie. Richie se rasca la cabeza y hace lo mismo, confundido por el séquito.

Eddie baja la mirada. El contacto visual con ellos en este momento se sentía como mirar fijamente al sol.

Bev da un paso adelante —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— Sonaba curiosa, pero también un poco acusatoria.

Richie parpadea —¿Conoces a Eddie?

Bev parpadea hacia él, burlándose levemente —Sí, estoy con él ahora, ¿no?

El rostro de Richie pasa por varias expresiones diferentes, antes de decidirse por una sardónica, y abre la boca, probablemente para insultarla, pero Bill lo interrumpe.

—S-solo íbamos a comprobar el lu-lugar.

—Hmm— Bev camina hacia ellos y recoge la bicicleta de Ben —Continúen, entonces. Nos estábamos yendo.

—¿Yendo? ¿A dónde van?— El tono de Richie era ligero, pero su rostro estaba dolorido. Lanza otra mirada hacia Eddie.

Bev luce como si fuera a decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero Mike la detiene y le responde —Los Baldíos.

Stan ladea la cabeza —¿Por qué? ¿Qué están buscando?

Bev sonríe, mostrando los dientes —Un payaso malvado.

Bill se ve incómodo —Ya buscamos allí el otro día.

—Sí, bueno, nunca entraron y llegaron hasta el final, ¿verdad?

La cara de Richie se arruga —Eso sería peligroso.— Su mirada se dirige a Eddie, buscando ser apaciguado.

Eddie aparta la mirada, ignorándolo. Él tenía razón, pero lo iban a hacer de todos modos.

El rostro de Richie se marchita un poco —Entonces iremos con ustedes.

Stan parece querer protestar, pero solo suspira —Parece que será más seguro si nos mantenemos unidos. Además, ya que ustedes ya buscaron allí, pareciera que no hay nada en la casa de todos modos.

Georgie finalmente sale de detrás de Bill y se acerca un poco a ellos antes de mirar a Eddie.

Eddie camina hacia él y se inclina, sintiendo los vigilantes ojos de Bill —¿Todo bien?

Georgie se queda mirándolo en blanco por un momento, antes de asentir.

—Ah— Eddie desearía poder preguntar esto de una manera más sutil, pero no puede hacerlo, ya que Georgie probablemente era demasiado joven para comprender las sutilezas —¿Has visto algo más? ¿Algo sospechoso?

Bill debe hacer una mueca ante eso, pero Ben da dos pasos a un lado, bloqueándolos de la vista.

Georgie parpadea por un momento, luego sonríe —¡No!

Los hombros de Eddie pierden algo de su tensión —Eso es bueno.

—Vámonos entonces.— Mike se sube a su bicicleta.

Todos comienzan a seguir su ejemplo, Eddie observa a Georgie caminar hacia Bill para subirse a la parte trasera de su bicicleta.

Eddie se endereza y tiene un extraño momento donde ve doble. Por un momento, le pareció ver que Georgie se había vuelto más alto, antes de que se desvaneciera. El mareo se apodera de él, antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Había sucedido tan rápido que nadie había notado su pausa. Se sube en su propia bicicleta, un poco preocupado.

Se dirigen a los Baldíos, tienen que deshacerse de las bicicletas y caminar a pie una vez que alcanzan la hierba y los árboles.

Georgie camina junto a él por un tiempo, todos los demás trastabillan delante de ellos. Georgie se vuelve hacia él —¿Crees que nos encontraremos con Pennywise allí abajo?

Eddie lo mira preocupado. Probablemente deberían haberlo dejado en casa, siendo el más joven. Eddie no sabía cuan mal podría resultar esto.

Antes de que Eddie tenga la oportunidad de responder, Georgie continúa por su cuenta —No creo que lo hagamos. Tiene que estar esperándonos a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

Eddie se toma un momento para analizar sus palabras —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque— dice fácilmente —Eso siempre te está observando. Así es como sabe tanto sobre nosotros. Por eso fue capaz de imitar a Bill para llegar a mí.

Eddie no cree haber escuchado a Georgie hablar tanto antes, era realmente inquietante —¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada desde entonces?

—Bueno— Georgie se lleva la mano a la boca —Bill me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, pero creo que hay algo mal con nuestros padres. En realidad, ya no nos prestan atención.

Sonaba igual que la última línea de tiempo. Pennywise se estaba preparando para llevarse a Georgie nuevamente.

Georgie sacude la cabeza —Además de eso, en realidad es más como un presentimiento. Probablemente no nos encontremos con Pennywise. Al menos, no como un payaso. Fácilmente podría ser uno de nosotros.

Georgie deja de mirarlo. Eddie traga, su saliva es espesa, como si se estuviera preparando para vomitar.

Con esas últimas palabras, Georgie salta hacia adelante y se reúne con Bill, quejándose de que estaba cansado de caminar.

Eddie trata de analizar sus movimientos como si fuera alguien más en lugar de Georgie. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado compuesto para la situación.

Y llamó a Bill por su nombre, en vez de Billy.

Nada de esto habría sido sospechoso por sí solo, pero todo combinado hizo que Eddie continuara observándolo de cerca.

Después de algunas quejas más, Bill alza a Georgie del suelo y comienza a cargarlo, lo que hace que Eddie se tense.

Esto era estresante, no saber. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando entraran a las alcantarillas?

Pero tal vez podría averiguarlo antes de que llegaran allí.

Tomando un respiro, Eddie pregunta tan despreocupadamente como puede —¿De quién fue la idea de ir a la casa del pozo?

Stan lo mira por encima del hombro, con una mirada tranquila —De Richie.

Eso no ayuda entonces. —¿Por qué? Pensé que no me creían.

Observa cómo los hombros de Stan se mueven incómodos, pero es Richie quien se da vuelta con el ceño fruncido —Obviamente algo se llevó a Betty e intentó llevarse a Georgie esa vez. Solo porque sea una persona en lugar de un monstruo, no significa que vayamos a rendirnos sin más.

Mike resopla —Ustedes podrían salir lastimados con esa actitud. Si algo con dientes se les acerca, es posible que quieran cambiar de opinión muy rápido.

Richie se ve ofendido, como si de repente fuera a declarar que él fue quien le creyó a Eddie primero, pero Ben comienza a hablar.

—Esta será una batalla de voluntades, por lo que todos deberían estar un poco preparados para luchar contra esta cosa.

Stan asiente —Richie robó una honda de su garaje, creo que podríamos estar más preparados que ustedes.

Bill gira la cabeza para mirarlos, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Obviamente no había escuchado sobre el arma. Ya no le está prestando atención a Georgie, quien se aferra a él.

Por un desgarrador momento, Eddie observa en cámara lenta cómo la boca de Georgie se abre, justo al lado del cuello de Bill. Los dientes en su boca brillan claramente.

Eddie se lanza hacia adelante, pero ni siquiera da tres pasos antes de que la boca de Georgie se cierre nuevamente.

Fue solo un bostezo.

Ben lo mira con preocupación —Ten cuidado, hay muchas raíces de árboles sobresalientes.

Eddie asiente. Ben pensó que acababa de tropezar. Dirige su mirada hacia Georgie justo cuando llegan a la entrada de la alcantarilla.

¿No sabría Bill si algo andaba mal con Georgie? Estaba cerca de él todo el tiempo; al menos sospecharía algo. Especialmente porque parecía que ya se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal con sus padres.

Eddie reflexiona sobre cómo preguntar, pero se distrae cuando Georgie comienza a quejarse de que Bill lo está bajando.

—¿Qué, crees que n-no pesas? Has crecido mucho desde que solía ca-cargarte.— A pesar de sus palabras, Bill lanza a Georgie al aire juguetonamente, sosteniéndolo por sus axilas. No va muy alto, pero Georgie se ríe de alegría de todas formas.

—¡Más alto! ¡Tírame más alto!

Bill gruñe debido al esfuerzo —Te lo dije, realmente p-pesas.— Bill lo arroja una vez más, un poco más alto que la última vez —¿Crees que pesas poco? ¿Crees que vas a flotar?

Eddie lo mira fijamente, conmocionado por eso. Sus oídos comienzan a sonar y parece no poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean los dos frente a él. Esas palabras no pueden haber sido una coincidencia.

Aparta la mirada para mirar a los demás, pero todos tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros por las payasadas de los hermanos. Ni un solo indicio de inquietud.

Eddie vuelve a mirar a Bill y Georgie. ¿Cuántas ilusiones podía hacer Eso simultáneamente? Muchas, aparentemente. Se había metido con todos los Perdedores por separado antes.

Entonces, ¿esto era una ilusión? ¿Este no era Bill? ¿Este no era Georgie?

Bill finalmente baja a Georgie, luego mira a Eddie, encontrándose con su mirada de frente —¿Entramos, entonces?

Eddie exhala, pero no puede encontrar palabras.

Richie lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Eddie puede verlo enfocándose en su frágil expresión y la tensión que no pudo ocultar.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie desconfía de todos y... Cómo que hay cierta tensión en el ambiente, ¿No creen?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	17. Diecisiete

Fue como un horrible juego de corre que te pillo. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? Si Eddie no podía averiguarlo, sería atrapado.

No solo él. Los otros también estarían en problemas.

Pero, ¿ahora qué? No podía simplemente dar marcha atrás. Tenían que matarlo, eso sería lo mejor que se podía hacer.

Y si Eso realmente estaba entre ellos, aún mejor. Podrían deshacerse de Eso antes de que se pusiera el sol.

Un _chasquido_ lo saca de sus pensamientos. Richie sacude la mano y maldice. Había roto la honda contra sí mismo.

Bev inclina su cabeza hacia Eddie, ignorando a Richie —¿Estamos listos para irnos?

Stan camina detrás de Bill y desabrocha su mochila —Aquí. Trajimos una linterna.— Saca la cosa gruesa y la sostiene.

Mike asiente y saca la suya —Tengo... dos.— Después de un momento de indecisión, deciden que Mike, Bill y Bev deben sostener las linternas. Todos los demás tenían que elegir a alguien y permanecer cerca.

Sorprendentemente, Georgie se coloca cerca de Mike justo en ese momento. A Bill no parece importarle, esperando que todos se reúnan.

O tal vez eso no le sorprendía tanto.

Eddie aprieta la mandíbula —Vamos, entonces. Asegúrense de quedarse con el grupo. No se pierdan de vista, somos más vulnerables si estamos separados.— Aquello fue lo mejor que Eddie pudo hacer. Si Eso realmente estuviera entre ellos, no atacaría si estaban juntos. Al menos, eso es lo que él espera.

Eddie se dirige hacia Bill, decidiendo vigilarlo. Además, estar en el medio del grupo significaba que nadie podía aventurarse demasiado lejos sin que él los detuviera.

Stan se une a él, lo que automáticamente patea a Richie al grupo de atrás con Bev y Ben.

Georgie se da vuelta para mirarlos una vez y luego entran a la alcantarilla. Eddie se resigna a arruinar el par de zapatos que lleva puesto. No había forma de evitar pisar las aguas grises.

Se mantienen en silencio en su mayor parte, la tenue luz a sus espaldas crea tensión. El único ruido es el chapoteo del agua a sus pies, que se vuelve más fría a medida que se aventuran más profundamente. Eventualmente se vuelve tan oscuro por dentro que la linterna apenas hace mella en la oscuridad.

A pesar de la oscura atmósfera, algo en Eddie se aclara. Como si esto fuera lo que debe hacer. Aquí es donde se supone que debe estar. El dolor constante en su centro se había desvanecido casi por completo.

Casi de inmediato, se encuentran con su primera bifurcación. Mike mira a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, murmurando —Deberíamos haber traído un mapa.

Eddie se acerca a él y señala a la derecha —Es por allí.— Eddie no estaba seguro de si las instrucciones eran solo por instinto, pero seguro que se sentía así. Como si algo en su subconsciente estuviera susurrándole las respuestas.

Eddie continúa en una especie de trance. No es hasta que Stan comienza a hablar que Eddie recuerda que debería estar en alerta máxima.

—Pensé que estábamos buscando al payaso— Stan agita su mano en el aire —¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—A su guarida— dice Mike.

—¿Sabes dónde está la guarida?

Mike lo mira y hace un gesto con la barbilla —Eddie lo sabe.

Stan le lanza una mirada preocupada, y Eddie no puede decir si era preocupación por sobre cómo Eddie lo sabe, o preocupación por la salud mental de Eddie.

Georgie comienza a salpicar el agua con los pies debido al aburrimiento. Bill exclama hacia adelante —Georgie, esa a-agua está sucia, no la salpiques por todas partes.

Eddie estudia a Bill. ¿A Eso le importaría algo tan trivial?

_Sí_ , especialmente si por decirlo reducía las sospechas de Eddie.

Bill hace contacto visual con él —E-entonces, ¿cómo está tu m-mamá, Eddie?

¿Eso era una _amenaza_? Eddie está sacando demasiadas conclusiones. Bill sería quien preguntaría, incluso si estuvieran peleados. Su preocupación siempre superaba su terquedad.

—Igual— dice Eddie con claridad, luego decide lanzarles una indirecta —Todavía forzándome a tomar medicamentos.

—Hmm— Stan gira la cabeza para mirarlo, luego la baja hacia su riñonera —¿Algo nuevo?

—No importaría, ¿verdad?— Dice Eddie —Todo es solo azúcar con diferentes etiquetas pegadas.

—¿Esas etiquetas son...?

—Suficiente— Exclama Mike antes de que Eddie pudiera gritarle. Pero un segundo después, es Mike quien continúa —¿Ustedes realmente no creen que haya algo malo en Derry? ¿Prefieren llamar loco a Eddie?

—Si pensara que no había nada, no estaría aquí ahora.— Stan no reconoce la parte loco.

Bev se acerca, salpicando detrás de ellos, lo que acerca a Ben y Richie por defecto. —Entonces, ¿qué, crees que hay un asesino viviendo en estas alcantarillas, pero el llamarlo un monstruo es ir demasiado lejos?

—¿Ustedes creen que esto es un hombre del saco, y _yo soy_ quien recibe miradas extrañas?

Bev parece frustrada en nombre de Eddie —Creo que lo entiendo. Ustedes _conocen a_ Eddie. Creen que ha estado actuando extraño desde que comenzó todo este asunto del payaso.

Bev mira a Eddie y sostiene su mirada —No saben qué más cambió.

—Eddie ha sido nuestro amigo desde la escuela primaria— responde Richie, casi alardeando —lo conocemos desde hace casi diez años.

—Él te conoce desde hace más tiempo— dice Bev, pero en voz baja, sus palabras son ahogadas por el agua a sus pies. Eddie sabe lo que dijo, porque lo estaba esperando.

Esa era la pieza que faltaba. Eddie podía demostrarles a Bev, Ben y Mike que los conocía en el futuro simplemente enumerando cosas que sabía sobre ellos. Cosas que no habría sabido en lo que lleva de conocerlos.

Pero tratar de convencer a sus mejores amigos de que era mayor era más difícil. ¿Qué podría decir?

Eddie comienza a seguirlos a medida que avanzan, al principio pensando demasiado, luego sus pensamientos se escapan. Ben le da un codazo y le hace un gesto para que disminuya la velocidad un poco más.

—Deberías contarles todo, toda la historia— susurra Ben mientras el resto avanza —De lo contrario, no sabrán qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.

—Yo...— Eddie lucha por concentrarse. Se sentía como si en lugar de sus pies fuera su cabeza la que estuviera bajo el agua, todo se sentía aburrido y sin importancia. Parpadea con fuerza —Lo siento, sí. Tienes razón. Hablaré con ellos.

— _Vamos a_ hablar con ellos, confirmaremos algunas cosas. No estás solo en esto, ¿sabes? Podemos respaldarte.

—Sí— exhala Eddie, luego le sonríe —Gracias, Ben.

Decirles sobre el salto en el tiempo sonaba bastante fácil. Conseguir que le creyeran era lo difícil. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar Eddie la historia? No les iba a gustar que hubiera escondido algo como esto durante tanto tiempo. Lo hizo aún más inverosímil.

Decidiendo simplemente ir a por ello, comienza —Oigan chicos, hay algo que he querido...

Es interrumpido por un grito de Georgie. Bill mira hacia adelante —¿Qué pasa?

Georgie tiene un ojo entrecerrado por el dolor y levanta el pie del agua. La sangre gotea de su tobillo hacia sus zapatos, pero solo un poquito.

Eddie mira fijamente. Lucía como una marca de mordida.

De repente, todos miran hacia el agua. Era demasiado poco profundo para que hubiera mucho. La mente de Eddie inmediatamente comienza a jugarle trucos con todas las sombras bailando alrededor, pero no podía haber nada muy grande allí abajo, a menos que fuera muy plano. Todos comienzan a arrastrarse, tratando de mantener sus pies fuera del agua, pero era inútil.

Bill se acerca a Georgie mientras murmura —¿Ratas?

Eddie frunce el ceño mientras todos comienzan a preocuparse por ser mordidos. Si Georgie fuera Eso, ¿qué ganaría mordiéndose los tobillos?

Se estaba volviendo muy difícil hacer un seguimiento a esto. En este punto, Eddie no estaba seguro de si _alguien_ era _Eso_. Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Eddie mira a Bev. Obtener una segunda opinión ayudaría.

—Bev— murmura Eddie mientras se acerca a ella —tengo que decirte algo.

Bev mira por encima del hombro, curiosa. La cabeza de Ben aparece al otro lado de ella también.

Eso hubiera estado bien, pero en el espacio resonante donde se necesitaba una distracción de las posibles ratas, la voz de Eddie también atrajo la mirada de Bill y Stan. Luego está el sonido de las pisadas de Richie junto a él y él sabe que Richie también está escuchando.

La expresión de Eddie se congela, sintiendo como si hubiese sido atrapado haciendo trampa en una prueba. Mira más allá de todos hacia Georgie, quien señala la mordida y le pregunta a Mike si podría convertirse en Spider-Man.

—Es–uh, no es nada. No importa.

—No quiero interrumpir— Exclama Richie —pero hay otro túnel por allá y tengo que usar la vieja pistola de agua.— Richie se ajusta los pantalones para expresar su punto de vista.

—Richie...— Bill mira rápidamente a Bev y luego a Richie. La sonrisa de Richie se tuerce un poco, sin saber si debería haberse contenido con una chica en la habitación.

Después de un momento, todos se dan cuenta de que, a él, obviamente no le importa —No, no, tienes razón. Quise decir la bazuca.

Stan suspira en voz alta —Solo date prisa, ¿quieres?

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Richie comienza a descender por el túnel.

Eddie grita tras él —¡No vayas lejos!— Está preocupado. No deberían comenzar a separarse.

Richie agita su mano sobre su hombro —¡No quiero que nadie me escuche!

Tenía una vejiga nerviosa. Excelente.

Richie llega a un punto en el que da un paso, luego dos, y luego desaparece en la oscuridad.

Eddie arrastra los pies, nervioso. Después de dos minutos, lo que Eddie considera que es tiempo suficiente, dice: —Quédense aquí, todos ustedes. Vuelvo enseguida.— Luego se encamina rápidamente hacia el túnel por donde fue Richie.

Sin una linterna todo estaba oscuro. Si Eddie hubiera sido el que caminara por este sendero, no habría ido más lejos. Pero el túnel desde donde Richie había hablado estaba a cinco pies más adelante en la oscuridad.

—¿Richie?— Eddie no podía ver a nadie, pero tampoco quería ser acusado de tratar de acercarse sigilosamente a él. Entrecierra los ojos en la oscuridad por un momento.

Un ruido de salpicadura se aproxima y Richie emerge un momento después. Eddie apenas podía ver el blanco de sus ojos ensanchándose —¿Eds? ¿Eres tú?

—Te dije que no fueras demasiado lejos— Eddie extiende la mano para darle una palmada instintivamente, su cuerpo tratando de sobrellevar el hecho de no poder ver.

—No lo hice— dice Richie, y se estira para agarrar su brazo, comenzando a caminar. Después de un momento, dice — _Has_ estado actuando diferente, ¿sabes? Normalmente, me habrías preguntado si me lave las manos. Luego me gritarías cuando te digiera 'sí, las empapé en el agua de la alcantarilla'.

Los dientes de Richie brillan en la oscuridad cuando Eddie lo aleja para sacar el desinfectante de manos y se lo arroja a chorros.

—Eso es asqueroso— dice Eddie.

—Sí— Richie concuerda con una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre él. —Entonces, ¿qué quiso decir Bev con que 'nos conoces desde hace más tiempo?'

Eddie se sorprende —¿Escuchaste eso?

—Estaba escuchando.

Eddie suspira, apartando el rostro de Richie. Estaba cerniéndose demasiado cerca. Ambos se detienen.

—Entonces— comienza Richie, mirándolo con diversión —¿Qué te ha estado carcomiendo?

Eddie considera cuánto debería decir. Había querido decírselo a todos, con la ventaja adicional de que algunos de ellos lo respaldarían.

—Richie... no creo que me creas.

La sonrisa de Richie cae, se toma un segundo para pensar y luego dice —Eds, lo siento, por lo de la vez pasada. Estaba preocupado. Todavía lo estoy. Acababa de tener una conversación con Stan y lo que dijo entonces... en ese momento tenía sentido.

Él sacude la cabeza —Pero todavía eres Eddie, a pesar de que actúas un poco extraño, y si esta cosa que enfrentamos resulta ser un monstruo, te protegeré. _Nosotros_ te protegeremos.

Eddie intenta contener su emoción cuando habla —Está bien. Te lo diré.— Respira profundamente y luego dice: —He vivido todo esto antes. Me han enviado atrás en el tiempo para evitarlo.

Richie parpadea un par de veces ante eso —¿Oh?— Lo mira fijamente por un momento, incapaz de reprimir la expresión incrédula de su rostro. Pero estaba tratando de hacerlo.

Eddie suspira y comienza a regresar —Solo olvídalo, se lo diré a todos una vez que...

—¡Espera! Espera, te creo. No te vayas.— Richie agarra la tela de su camisa para evitar que vaya más lejos.

—No lo haces. Solo olvida que dije algo. Esto es una locura.

Richie trata de voltearlo hacia él—Solo estoy tratando de entender, Eds. Quédate aquí.

Cuando Eddie finalmente se da vuelta y lo mira, Richie tiene una expresión de intensa concentración, como si estuviera volviendo a analizar todas las palabras de Eddie para poder tomarlo más en serio.

Después de un segundo, habla —Me puedo dar cuenta que no estás bromeando. Es solo que es...— Una expresión preocupada se forma en su rostro.

Eddie suspira —Inverosímil. Lo sé. No creo que yo me creyera si nuestra situación se invirtiera.

—Entonces, explícalo todo. Cuéntame toda la historia. ¿Soy guapo en el futuro?

Y fue algo tan Richie de decir, que los hombros de Eddie se desploman mientras se relaja —No, por supuesto que no, mira cómo te ves ahora, solo empeorará a partir de aquí.

Se sonríen el uno al otro, inseguros. Siempre serán los mejores amigos, sin importar en qué situación o en qué línea de tiempo se encuentren. Siempre se amarán. Todos los Perdedores lo harán, era algo más profundo que ellos. Estaban conectados.

—Bien, dime qué has estado haciendo, viejo. ¿Te dan un bingo para jugar en tu casa de retiro?

Entonces, Eddie abre la boca y le dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	18. Dieciocho

—Espera, espera, espera... retrocede. ¿Eres _mucho_ mayor que yo?

Eddie lo miro inexpresivamente —Richie, eso no es en lo que estamos enfocándonos.

—Es en lo que _yo_ me estoy enfocando. Dime de nuevo, ¿con quién te casaste?

Eddie suspira —Myra. Y no era un matrimonio feliz, así que no importa.

Richie duda —¿Y con quién estoy casado?

Eddie deja de frotar su sien y lo mira. Simplemente lo mira. Pronto, la comprensión florece en el rostro de Richie y él aparta la mirada.

Eddie niega con la cabeza lentamente —No estabas casado.

—¿Alguna, eh, novia?

—No que hayas mencionado.

Richie se frota el brazo. —¿Yo... mencioné alguna otra cosa?

Antes de que Eddie pudiera responder, Richie lo interrumpe con un rápido —No importa.— Entonces. —¿Cómo crees que elige a quien perseguir?

—¿Qué?

—El payaso.

—Supongo que... persigue a los niños que ya tienen miedo.

—Como tú, temiéndole a tu madre. Stan teme a su responsabilidad. Bill a perder a Georgie. ¿Qué hay de mí?

—Bueno, creo que no fuiste cazado, no originalmente.

—Ah. Entonces estoy jodido por asociación.— Richie da golpecitos con sus dedos contra sus muslos, como si estuviera tocando un piano invisible. Se inquieta un poco más y luego exclama —Tengo miedo de algunas cosas.

Finalmente se encuentra con los ojos de Eddie y dice lentamente —¿Todavía tengo miedo de las mismas cosas, en el futuro?

Eddie quiere preguntar a qué le teme, pero Eddie ya lo sabe. Y Richie sabe que él lo sabe.

Eddie se muerde el labio —Creo que... lo haces. Lo hiciste.

Richie sonríe amargamente —Sí, eso es lo que creí.— Después de un momento, su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más pacífica, pero también un poco triste —Está bien. Aparentemente _te_ lo dije, así que eso es suficiente.

Eddie puede sentir su expresión contrayéndose —Richie... no me lo dijiste. Yo lo descubrí.

El rostro de Richie se marchita con decepción, seguidamente hace un esfuerzo por parecer feliz de nuevo—Bueno. Entonces dos de ustedes lo descubrieron. Quizás más, y nunca lo mencionaron. No querían lidiar con eso.

Eddie _jamás_ pensó que la conversación los llevaría a esto. —Richie, te amamos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Esto no cambiaría nada. Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa y aún seguiríamos amándote.

El rostro de Richie adquirió una expresión aturdida cuando Eddie dijo la palabra "amor". La borra y comienza a quejarse —Stan se enteró. Stan lo sabe _ahora_. Pensé que era seguro que dejaría que se le escapara. Demonios, estoy seguro que si no se hubiese suicidado antes de nuestra futura reunión, me habría delatado en ese momento por haber esperado tanto tiempo.

—Richie, es tu elección salir. Se supone que no debes dejar que la gente lo haga por ti.

—Pero es mucho más fácil de esa manera— se queja Richie dramáticamente. Eddie puede darse cuenta por su inquietud y la forma en que le resulta difícil mirarlo a los ojos que todavía tiene miedo.

Y el miedo eventualmente convocaría a Pennywise.

—Volvamos con los demás.— Eddie comienza a caminar y Richie se apresura a ponerse al día —No sé por qué caminaste tan lejos en la oscuridad sin una linterna.

Richie sonríe un poco —Te dije que tenía que orinar.— Hace una pausa —Así que, espera, esto significa que eres un hombre viejo en un pequeño cuerpo. Es como si hubieras ganado una vida extra. Pero esto significa que nunca podrás salir con nadie, ¿eh?

—Richie, eso no es _tan_ importante. Estoy tratando de mantener a todos con vida.

—Pero tengo razón, ¿no es así? Todos somos niños para ti. Cualquier persona de tu edad _te_ _ve_ como un niño.

Eddie suspira —Sigue sin ser una prioridad para mí. Pero sí, tienes razón.

Lo mira, esperando que lleve una expresión de suficiencia. Quizás incluso una un poco presumida.

Él solo se ve serio. Richie pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Eddie. —Está bien, Eds. Me quedaré contigo, así no tendrás que estar solo. Tú, yo y tu madr...

Richie fue interrumpido por Eddie golpeándolo en el costado. Se encorva y gruñe, soltando a Eddie. Pero Eddie sabe lo que quiso decir Richie. El amor de Richie, al igual que el amor de todos los Perdedores, es profundo. Es tan profundo, qué el que Eddie le dijera que él es de un tiempo diferente no cambió su opinión ni lo hizo actuar de manera diferente. Eddie de pronto desea que Richie sea su yo mayor.

Es este sentimiento agridulce lo que hace que Eddie diga —Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado de ti cuando teníamos esta edad.

La boca de Richie forma una pequeña "o". Levanta la mano y se ajusta las gafas. Parpadeando un par de veces, discretamente mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien que pudiera haber escuchado, pero todavía están solos en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, Richie se aclara la garganta y dice casualmente —Así que, ¿te gusta el aspecto nerd?

Demasiado casualmente. Lo está fingiendo. Richie se muerde el labio comienza a retorcer sus manos nuevamente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban iluminados de felicidad.

Eddie no está seguro de si lo que siente es vergüenza ajena o simplemente del tipo habitual. Tal vez ambas.

Eddie extiende la mano y acaricia su cabeza, como si fuera un perro. A Richie no parece importarle.

Eddie evita la pregunta al seguir caminando. —Avancemos.— El silencio comienza a volverse espeluznante de nuevo.

A medida que avanzan, se vuelve más que espeluznante. Eddie está seguro de que ya deberían haberse topado con los demás, no se habían alejado tanto en primer lugar. Con la oscuridad a su alrededor, Eddie no puede estar seguro de cuánto han caminado, de si ya han pasado por el lugar.

Richie parece estar sintiendo lo mismo —¿Hemos dado una vuelta equivocada?

—No hemos dado una vuelta del todo. Estaban derecho por este túnel principal.

Al escuchar su tono angustiado, Richie se acerca y le frota el brazo. —Oye, en el peor de los casos, podemos gritarles. Este lugar hace eco, podremos encontrarlos fácilmente.

El peor de los casos sería que no pudieran gritar. Eddie no dice esto, sino que dice: —Esperemos un poco más. Tampoco quiero que nos escuche nada más.

Continúan, Eddie pensando en todas las cosas que aún no ha dicho. Cuando tropieza con algo y Richie le pregunta si está bien, Eddie exclama —Pennywise puede imitar. Te lo dije, ¿verdad?

—Lo hiciste, sí.— La expresión de Richie se vuelve cautelosa, sin saber a dónde va Eddie con esto.

—Creo que podría estar imitando a uno de nosotros.— Antes de que Richie pueda preguntar, Eddie dice —Creo que está imitando a Georgie. Y tal vez a Bill, pero no estoy seguro.

Richie está callado por un momento. Luego —Bueno, vigilémoslos entonces. Al menos hasta que estés seguro. Nos aseguraremos de que ninguno de los demás se vaya con ellos solo.

Eddie exhala, agradecido de que la idea no hubiese sido descartada de inmediato.

Entonces oye voces. Fuertes, pero no de una manera alarmada.

Eddie y Richie aceleran y, finalmente, pueden ver la luz de una linterna. Bev está parada allí, inclinándose cerca de Ben y hablando con él. Es la voz de Bill la que habían escuchado, sus manos rodean su boca y está gritando en la dirección opuesta. Stan se apoya contra la pared, aparentemente desinteresado.

Eddie se dirige hacia ellos, Bev asiente con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Él mira alrededor de la habitación y se pone rígido de repente —¿Dónde está Georgie?

Bill vuelve a gritar, y ahora Eddie puede escuchar sus palabras: —¡Georgie! ¡Ya vamos para allá!

Ben se inclina para rascarse el tobillo, mientras Bev responde —Mike llevó a Georgie un poco por delante, las ratas no dejaban de morderlo. Íbamos a ir a buscarlos a ustedes dos, pero nos encontraron primero.

Richie y Eddie se miran el uno al otro, lo suficientemente alarmados como para que Ben empiece a preguntar qué pasa, pero Richie se apresura y agarra la linterna de Bill. —Vamos a pedir prestado esto. Una carrera hasta Georgie.

Luego salen corriendo, salpicando agua lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Eddie no esté seguro de si los demás los siguen. Pero, de todos modos, no puede concentrarse en ellos. Mike se adelantó con Georgie. Mike está solo con Georgie.

La luz de la linterna que Richie agita nerviosamente atrapa a una persona y ralentizan sus pasos, pero no por completo. Los pies de Eddie no se detienen hasta que está parado frente a él. —Georgie. ¿Dónde está Mike?

Georgie tiene los ojos desorbitados, probablemente debido a ellos corriendo hacia él. Señala el túnel al lado de ellos.

Richie señala hacia allá con la luz de la linterna y Eddie mantiene sus ojos en Georgie, pero él no hace nada más.

Eddie puede escuchar el chapoteo de los pies de los demás, así que se une a Richie en la entrada del túnel.

Eddie se prepara mientras Richie ilumina con la luz. Si Mike está herido...

La luz de Richie encuentra a Mike, lo que hace que ambos se sobresalten. Está parado allí, en el centro del túnel, más cerca de lo que esperaban.

—¡Mierda, Mike! No te quedes en la oscuridad sin una linterna, te camuflas demasiado.

Eddie patea el tobillo de Richie por el comentario, pero Mike solo levanta su linterna y la sacude —Murió en mi camino aquí. Supongo que estamos atrapados con dos ahora.

—Está bien— dice Eddie distraídamente, sintiendo el mismo tirón que la última vez —Estamos cerca. Y giraste a la derecha, tenemos que seguir por este camino.

Dejaron que los demás los alcanzaran, todos más cerca los unos de los otros ahora que solo hay dos fuentes de luz.

Eddie se detiene en el siguiente túnel y lo mira fijamente, como si estuviera mirando a un viejo enemigo. Acababa de pasar este túnel.

Les dice esto, y todos adoptan expresiones determinadas. Richie una vez más saca su honda.

Mike toma la delantera una vez más, y Richie se posiciona ligeramente frente a Eddie, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Eddie continúa aturdido. Están cerca. Muy cerca.

—Está sellado— Les dice Mike desde el frente.

Eddie los empuja para ver por sí mismo. Mike está parado al lado de una rejilla, pateándola con el pie, pero no se mueve.

Eddie se acerca y trata de sacudirla para asegurarse.

El metal es demasiado grueso. Esta retenida con tornillos gigantes. No se moverá.

El agua sube más arriba de su tobillo a medida que el resto se acerca.

Bev no parece demasiado preocupada —Tiene que haber otra forma de llegar.

Stan asiente —Todas las alcantarillas están conectadas, debemos retroceder un poco.

La voz de Georgie proviene de detrás de Eddie, aparentemente justo al lado de su oído, a pesar de que es imposible —Callejón sin salida.

Eddie se da vuelta para mirarlo, pero Georgie ya está haciendo pucheros con Bill, quejándose sobre más caminatas.

Richie se acerca y frota bruscamente el cabello de Georgie. —Cállate, alevín. Podemos turnarnos para llevarte si vas a actuar como un bebé.

Georgie frunce el ceño y trata de peinarse —No soy un bebé.

—Bien. Entonces puedes caminar.

Eddie no puede saber si Richie lo había hecho a propósito, para que así nadie llevaría a Georgie, o si eso era solo una coincidencia. Sea como fuese, Eddie está agradecido.

Cuando comienzan a moverse, Eddie comienza a dudar de sí mismo. Mike se fue solo con Georgie, y está bien. Georgie no está actuando _tan_ extraño y Bill tampoco. Quizás, Eso no está entre ellos.

Él ve a Mike detenerse y mirar hacia arriba. —¿Escuchan eso?

Todos se detienen, tratando de escuchar. Un segundo después, Eddie lo escucha.

Un crujido, metal sobre metal, como cuando el columpio del parque crujiría después de un día lluvioso. Eddie habría dicho que eran las tuberías acomodándose, excepto que había venido desde arriba.

Miran hacia arriba, las linternas iluminan el techo. Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que está viendo.

Los túneles por los que caminan son muy viejos. Oxidados en la mayoría de los lugares, llenos de abolladuras y grietas. Y esta cosa que todos están mirando parece una abolladura, solo que una muy grande.

No es hasta que hay otro crujido, acompañado de suciedad cayendo sobre el hombro de Bill, que Eddie sabe lo que va a suceder.

Eddie se da vuelta para advertirles, pero Ben ya los está empujando hacia el otro lado, gritando —¡Todos muévanse!

Corren apresuradamente hacia adelante, luego hay otro crujido, más fuerte que todos los anteriores, y el túnel se derrumba sobre sí mismo.

—¡Mierda!— Dice Richie mientras tira de Eddie, alejándolo de la nube de polvo.

Algunos de ellos comienzan a toser, retrocediendo para alejarse de los restos. Eddie mira con ojos llorosos. No podían volver ahora.

—¿Tuberías viejas?— Pregunta Bev. Ella mira a Eddie, sus ojos expresan su siguiente pregunta. ¿ _Pennywise?_

No estaban atrapados, había muchas maneras de salir de la alcantarilla. Lo único que lograría este truco sería matarlos con el colapso u obligarlos a moverse en esta dirección. No parecía ser el estilo de Eso en absoluto. Eddie niega con la cabeza levemente.

—Sigamos moviéndonos— dice Mike, mirando hacia arriba con cautela.

—¿No deberíamos estar buscando una salida ahora?— Pregunta Stan, pero lo dice abatido, como si supiera lo que van a decir.

—Estamos cerca— es todo lo que Mike dice en respuesta.

Eddie les dice que tomen la siguiente a la derecha y es golpeado de improviso por un repentino mareo. Extiende la mano para sostenerse de la pared.

Excepto que la pared no se siente bien. Se siente como tela.

Eddie mira su mano, descansando sobre un conjunto familiar de ropa gris, pompones rojos justo encima de sus dedos.

Eddie respira hondo, sus ojos se elevan mientras su boca ya ha comenzado a gritar. Se encuentra con los ojos amarillos de Pennywise, y da un paso hacia atrás, su pie tropezando con algo.

Empieza a caer y escucha —¿Eddie?

Las manos lo atrapan por detrás y sus piernas salpican agua antes de que la misma persona lo levante. Eddie está desorientado por un momento, en el cual se da vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Bill.

Eddie retrocede y mira hacia donde se encontraba el payaso, pero solo está Stan, caminando con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo...— Eddie parpadea un par de veces, mirando a su alrededor.

Todos los Perdedores lo miran con varios grados de preocupación. No hay payaso a la vista.

Eddie se pone de pie. ¿Qué fue eso?

Georgie patea el lugar donde tropezó —Hay un ladrillo aquí, debajo del agua.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Bev.

Eddie no sabe cómo responder. Ellos no vieron nada, a pesar de que sucedió en medio de todos. Y Pennywise no _hizo_ nada.

¿Siquiera estaba allí en primer lugar?

Eddie asiente, y todos dudan antes de decidir continuar.

Por un momento, Eddie se queda mirando el largo y oscuro túnel, donde Pennywise había estado parado. Recupera el aliento antes de que todo llegue a él. Y luego se da vuelta y se dirige a los demás.

Tiene que controlar las cosas antes de enloquecer.

Llegan a una entrada estrecha más adelante, por lo que tienen que entrar uno por uno. Hay un escalón para entrar, el camino ya no está en el agua.

Stan entra primero, luego se da vuelta para mirarlos con una mueca —Tengan cuidado, hay una caída a nuestra izquierda. Tendremos que caminar en una sola fila, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos hacen ruidos de acuerdo.

Stan vuelve a mirar hacia adelante, luego continúa vacilante —Además, deberíamos hacer esto en parejas, esta cosa no parece demasiado resistente.

Todos intentan asomarse para verlo. Hay una pequeña repisa cerca de la entrada así que todos pueden pararse en ese lugar.

La caída es significativamente peor de lo que Eddie había estado esperando. Aquí debe ser donde estaban los diferentes niveles del sistema de drenaje. Hay un último que conduce hacia arriba en el lado opuesto, pero la edad y el óxido lo han desgastado, por lo que ya no se ve funcional.

Los zapatos de Eddie se deslizan un poco, resbaladizos por el agua de antes. Si alguno de ellos se cayera aquí, no podrían volver a levantarse.

Mike le quita la linterna a Richie y la deja de frente a la pasarela. La última persona tendría que agarrarla cuando cruzara, pero por ahora ilumina el camino lo suficiente como para que lo crucen.

Eddie fácilmente podía ver esto yendo mal. Se acerca al borde y mira hacia abajo una vez más. Solo tomaría un paso en falso hacer que uno de ellos cayera allí. ¿Pero qué elección tenía Eddie? Esta era la única forma de cruzar.

Mike toma la delantera. Stan lo sigue. Eddie observa a Stan avanzar con cuidado. Mike tiene un poco más de confianza en sus movimientos, mirando hacia atrás y señalando algo para que Stan le pase por encima. Él asiente agradecido, centrándose en el suelo.

Parece que Bill se está preparando para ser el siguiente, pero Bev le hace gestos a Ben para que vaya primero, luego ella lo sigue.

Richie se acerca a Eddie —Dejemos que el pequeño vaya después, ¿sí? Bill puede seguirlo, y yo me quedaré detrás de ti, Eds.

Eddie observa a Georgie de cerca. Tendría que darles a Bev y Ben un minuto para cruzar, para que nadie estuviera frente a él. Bill, sin embargo, iría directamente detrás de él.

Pero si Eddie estaba detrás de Bill, podría evitar que algo sucediera. Si es que algo _fuera_ a pasar.

Eddie mira a Richie —Suena como un plan.

Richie sonríe levemente, luego camina hacia adelante para decirle a Bill.

Eddie se da vuelta y mira hacia el agua oscura debajo. No era profundo, no podría atrapar a nadie que cayera allí.

Richie lo llama, Bill y Georgie ya se encaminan hacia adelante.

Richie gesticula —Después de ti.

La pasarela no era tan estrecha. La falta de barandillas y sus pies resbaladizos eran preocupantes, pero mientras tuviera cuidado, debería estar bien.

Eddie siente un pequeño tirón en la parte posterior de su camisa en un punto, pero aparte de eso, Richie no tiene ningún otro problema. Eddie mira hacia adelante, solo puede ver la espalda de Bill, pero ellos también caminan con cuidado.

Eddie se está concentrando tanto que no se da cuenta de lo cerca que está del final hasta que sus pies tocan el otro lado.

Mira a su alrededor. Todos lograron cruzar.

Ahora que estaban fuera del agua, Eddie puede ver las muchas marcas de mordiscos en los tobillos de Georgie. No eran profundos, pero si hubiesen sido de ratas reales, Georgie debería ir y hacer que los revisen. Eddie lo dice, y Georgie y Bill asienten. Todos comienzan a conversar, más amigables ahora, el anteriormente sombrío silencio roto.

La pesadilla de que Eso estuviera entre ellos en la alcantarilla está desapareciendo rápidamente, como lo hacen las pesadillas, y la teoría de Eddie comienza a sonar cada vez más escandalosa.

Eddie arrastra los pies hasta el borde, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Sin nadie apuntando su linterna hacia abajo, realmente parecía que la caída continuaba eternamente.

Eddie suspira, oyendo a alguien caminar detrás de él. Está a punto de comentar en qué dirección deberían dirigirse a continuación, pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo para tomar otro respiro antes de sentir que un par de manos lo empujan repentinamente por la espalda.

Cae hacia adelante, sus pies dejan el suelo. Ni siquiera tiene el tiempo suficiente para gritar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	19. Diecinueve

Hay un segundo de caída libre, donde Eddie reza para que esta caída no lo mate, antes de aterrizar, duro.

El agua salpica a su alrededor y en su rostro en tanto siente una grieta aguda y familiar en el brazo. Deja escapar un grito, su voz un poco distorcionada.

Oye al resto de los Perdedores estallar en gritos en medio del silencio muerto del agua. Las palabras son galimatías en los oídos de Eddie, incluso mientras levanta la cabeza.

Haciendo un esfuerzo significativo, Eddie se pone de pie. Aprieta su brazo herido cerca de él, esperando que no esté roto, pero sabiendo que lo está. Al menos no era su pierna.

Mira hacia arriba y entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ver más allá de las dos linternas que brillan hacia él.

Los Perdedores están de pie por sobre él, sus siluetas son lo único que puede ver. Todos estaban bien, entonces. El alivio, mezclado con un amargo miedo, llena su garganta. Al menos uno de ellos es Pennywise, está seguro de eso ahora.

—¡Eddie!

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Se tropezó?

Todos están hablando a la vez, y Eddie solo los mira fijamente. Uno de ellos está mintiendo, interpretando una falsa inocencia. Eddie no está seguro de quién porque las manos que lo empujaron no eran lo suficientemente pequeñas como para ser de Georgie. Todos tenían que salir de las alcantarillas. No hay manera de enfrentarse a una imitación cuando no estás seguro de a quién está imitando Eso.

Mike grita: —Vamos a dar la vuelta, pero no sé si haya una manera de llegar a ti.

—¡No!— Grita Eddie. —Solo encuentren una salida. Haré lo mismo. Nos encontraremos afuera.— No hay forma de que Eddie los deje entrar en la guarida de Eso ahora, no con Eso entre ellos. Necesitaban reagruparse afuera, donde Eddie tiene una mejor oportunidad de descubrir quién es el falso.

Esto también significaba que Pennywise ya se había llevado a uno de ellos. Alguien que podría estar lastimado, o peor. Eddie espera que todavía tengan tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo.

Por ahora, tiene que trabajar para advertirles sin asustarlos. Eddie entrecierra los ojos, tratando de diferenciar las formas de todos ellos —¡Richie! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¡Vigila a todos, mantén a todos a salvo!

La voz de Richie suena decidida y un poco enojada —Sí. Lo haré. Nos vemos afuera, ¿de acuerdo? Toma la primera salida que veas.

—Lo haré.

Les toma un segundo, pero eventualmente, todos ellos se orientan y comienzan a dirigirse hacia otro túnel donde la mirada de Eddie no puede legar. A medida que avanzan, la luz se desvanece por completo. Eddie ni siquiera puede ver su propia mano cuando la pone frente a su rostro.

Se muerde el labio para evitar llamarlos de regreso. No sería capaz de atrapar una linterna en el estado en que se encuentra. El miedo hace temblar sus piernas.

Respira hondo para calmarse, para dejar a un lado todas las preocupaciones. Él está bien. Por lo general sabría dónde está la escalera, puede hacerlo. Está más seguro que los otros en este momento.

Un chapoteo detrás de él detiene sus pensamientos. Se queda quieto, escuchando.

Una pequeña onda de fuente desconocida golpeó su tobillo en respuesta.

No había forma de caminar tranquilamente en aguas tan poco profundas, pero Eddie hace todo lo posible. Arrastra los pies a través del agua hasta que su mano roza el metal. La escalera. La agarra con su mano buena y sube, solo para que el peldaño se rompa y lo haga caer de nuevo. El chapoteo del impacto resuena.

O tal vez no resuena. Una serie de salpicaduras diferentes parece estar dirigiéndose hacia él. Frenéticamente, salta hacia el siguiente peldaño y reza para que este lo sostenga. Se endereza de nuevo y pone un pie allí antes de sentir los dedos fríos envolverse alrededor de su tobillo.

Instintivamente, patea con su otra pierna y hace impacto contra lo que se sentía como dientes. Pero el agarre no se suelta, y la mano lo tira hacia abajo.

Vuelve a caer al agua una vez más. Se levanta tambaleándose, sin ver. Sus propios pies contra el agua le dan miedo, sin saber si son sus movimientos los que está escuchando o los de alguien más. Trata de calmarse, sin ser capaz de oír por los latidos de pánico de su corazón.

Después de un minuto de quietud, Eddie se acerca a la pared una vez más. Eso está jugando con él. No puede tener miedo. No puedo dejar que el miedo lo controle. O de lo contrario será lo suficientemente sabroso como para comer.

Pone una mano temblorosa donde cree que está la escalera, pero solo siente la pared. Un pequeño ruido agudo comienza sin su permiso en la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus palmas están sudorosas y por segunda vez ese día, Eddie recuerda que no quiere morir.

Roza la pared una vez más y encuentra la escalera en su segundo intento. Oye reír a Eso, pero su eco está por todas partes. Podría estar cerca o lejos.

Eddie sube una vez más, asegurándose de moverse más rápido esta vez. El peldaño del medio se rompe, pero agarra el siguiente antes de que pueda caer de nuevo. Esto hace que su brazo herido se sacuda, pero hay suficiente adrenalina en su cuerpo como para que sea capaz de seguir escalando.

Finalmente, agarra el borde de la pared y se impulsa, recostándose sobre su estómago.

Él yace allí por un momento, su energía agotada. Su corazón se acelera, sus respiraciones salen en forma de un jadeo adolorido.

Su maldito brazo está roto de nuevo. Su madre lo matará si el payaso no lo hace primero.

Levanta la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Ve muchas formas, pero ninguna de ellas se mueve. Sus ojos ya se han adaptado mayormente a la oscuridad.

—Oh, Eddie— Canturrea Pennywise, y Eddie no puede distinguir de qué dirección proviene la voz. —¿Crees que te han concedido una segunda vida?

Eddie se pone de pie una vez más, sus respiraciones se aceleran. No fue sorprendente que el payaso supiera sobre el salto en el tiempo, podría haberlo escuchado hablar sobre esto varias veces. O adquirió el conocimiento de sus miedos.

—Solo eres un mal efecto secundario. No podrás pelear conmigo como planeas. Ninguno de tus amigos siquiera te cree.

Eddie sacude la cabeza. No puede simplemente quedarse aquí y escuchar hablar a Eso; Va a enloquecer. Comienza a caminar con cuidado, tomando la primera entrada que ve para escapar.

La idea de que un monstruo con viscosa piel blanca y dientes afilados lo estuviera siguiendo mientras tropezaba, que aquella cosa estaba esperando el momento adecuado para agarrarlo, y sus muchos dientes en su garganta, fue suficiente para mantener los pies de Eddie en movimiento a pesar de la oscuridad.

Una voz proveniente del siguiente túnel comienza a hablar —Estamos conectados, tú y yo. Puedes _sentirlo_ , ¿no?

Eddie siente una mano, una mano tan dura como el acero, agarrar su sección media en un puño. Puede sentir sus dedos sujetándolo y comenzar a apretar, más y más fuerte.

Duele. Duele mucho.

Eddie lucha contra aquello, y el agarre empeora. Aprieta tanto que la mente de Eddie se queda en blanco por un momento.

—Pobre Eddie, completamente solo. Sin amigos que estén dispuestos a ayudar.

—Te equivocas— escupe Eddie. Su voz tiembla. Todo su cuerpo lo hace. Apenas puede respirar, le duele mucho.

—Completamente solo. Y tan, tan asustado.— La voz de repente está justo a su lado, —Puedo _saborearlo_ en ti.

Eddie no espera más; se da vuelta y se lanza por un túnel diferente.

Oye pasos siguiéndolo, pero luego el ruido se corta.

Eddie está usando su mano para sentir a dónde va. Mantiene las yemas de los dedos contra las paredes, y toma cualquier abertura que sienta que es la correcta.

El dolor está comenzando a ser tan fuerte que Eddie comienza a preocuparse por morir allí. Si él muere, ¿quién acabaría con Eso?

Pero esa respuesta es obvia. Los Perdedores lo derrotarían, sin importar cuántos miembros perdieran. Eddie tomaría el lugar del Georgie de la línea de tiempo original, y todo estaría bien.

Hay un grito y Eddie es llevado de vuelta a la realidad de la situación. No puede decir de dónde se originó el grito, pero sonaba como Bev.

¿Lograron volver de alguna manera? ¿Por qué no encontraron la salida?

En la siguiente apertura que encuentra, ve un grupo de figuras de pie en el centro de la habitación. Todas inmóviles. Solo siluetas oscuras de pie en una habitación aún más oscura.

Eddie se detiene, su instinto le grita que esto no está bien. No hay linternas, ni voces, y absolutamente ningún movimiento.

—¿En cuántos de tus amigos puedes confiar?

Las figuras oscuras comienzan a moverse, pero la habitación comienza a girar ante los ojos de Eddie, manchas oscuras se sobreponen en su visión. Su cerebro comienza a desviarse...

Siente que se tambalea, como si estuviera en medio del subibaja en el que jugaban cuando eran niños. De ida y vuelta, incapaz de encontrar el equilibrio.

Las palmas de Eddie van a sus ojos y los frota, con fuerza. Comienza a recitar para sí mismo —No están aquí. Han encontrado la salida. Todos están bien porque están todos juntos.

Una voz pequeña y quebrada lo interrumpe —¿Eddie...?

Eddie abre los ojos. Richie está parado frente a él, excepto que algo anda mal. Está ligeramente encorvado, con la mano en el cuello, sangre goteando de entre sus dedos.

Richie se aferra a la herida —Nos dejaste solos.— Y su tono, no es acusador. Suena frustrado, cansado y agotado. Eddie puede ver el comienzo de lágrimas en los ojos de Richie, pero no lo suficiente como para que caigan.

—¿Richie?— Eddie apenas podía respirar con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte. Débilmente, Eddie puede escuchar un quejido encima de él. —¿Estás bien?

—Duele— mientras habla, más sangre corre por su brazo.

—Richie— dice Eddie nuevamente como si tratara de confirmar si realmente era él. Respira profundamente —¿Dónde están los otros?

Él sonríe con una sonrisa extrañamente tranquila —Salieron. Regresé por ti.

Una sensación de calma inunda a Eddie, como si estuviera sintiendo lo que Richie siente. Una paz extraña y desconectante. Otro quejido por encima de ellos lo hace mirar hacia arriba, pero Richie sigue hablando.

—Está bien— dice. Excepto que Eddie no está seguro de si realmente estaba hablando en voz alta. Sus labios no se movieron. —Está bien.

Y luego, su voz es repentinamente mayor y grita —¡Eddie! _¡Muévete!_

Se arroja fuera del camino justo cuando la tierra se derrumba. Sostiene su brazo bueno sobre su cabeza, la cicatriz en su palma emite un calor agradable. La tierra se agolpa sobre su espalda y lo agobia. Cae alrededor de sus piernas y lo atrapa en su lugar.

Una vez que todo se calma, deja caer el brazo y mira a su alrededor. Hay suciedad y escombros por todas partes. Donde Richie había estado una vez ahora es una gigante pila de tierra y rocas. La mitad inferior de Eddie está atrapada en agua espesa y fangosa.

El horror de lo que casi sucedió, la claustrofobia, el ser sumergido en tierra húmeda, le da la fuerza que necesita para salir de debajo. Su brazo palpita en protesta, pero pronto es libre y capaz de caminar de nuevo.

Camina hacia donde ahora reside el montón de tierra. Hay un rastro de sangre bajo ella.

Él sabe que esto no es Richie, pero un miedo irracional a estar equivocado lo hace caer de rodillas.

Comienza a cavar con la poca fuerza que le queda, los dedos de su mano sangran. —Por favor no. Por favor, no— suplica suavemente para sí mismo, una y otra vez.

Frota la suciedad. Le quita el cabello oscuro del pálido rostro. Lleva una mano a su mejilla, la calidez de su cicatriz se ha ido.

Por un momento, Eddie cree que ve que los párpados de Richie se contraen. Entonces una voz proviene de todo a su alrededor. El corazón de Eddie palpita más fuerte.

—¿Cuánto de lo que ves soy yo? ¿Y cuánto de lo que ves está solo en tu cabeza?

No contesta. Presiona su mano contra su abdomen, empuja su palma profundamente, tratando de hacer que pare de palpitar.

Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, los ojos de Richie están abiertos. Su mano sale disparada del suelo, y él comienza a tirar de sí mismo para salir, todo el tiempo mirando fija y directamente a Eddie.

Eddie tropieza hacia atrás. No puede evitarlo. _Sabe que_ esto no es real, pero sus ojos no.

Intenta correr, sus pies resbalan debido a la humedad anterior, haciéndolo caer. Su palma se desliza sobre la superficie áspera y podría haberle dolido, pero Eddie no lo sabría porque ya está corriendo nuevamente.

Lo bueno de toda esta oscuridad es que es muy fácil ver la luz proveniente de afuera. Una salida.

La oleada de esperanza que siente cuando ve la apertura es tremenda. Seguramente, es suficiente para mantener alejado a Eso por un minuto.

Sale al aire libre y no deja de correr hasta que está lejos del túnel. Se tambalea hasta detenerse, la adrenalina comienza a desaparecer y su brazo y centro comienzan a latir una vez más. Mira a su alrededor. Está al lado de los Baldíos, excepto que está más río abajo.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Camina fuera, buscando a los demás. Batallar para salir de los Baldíos y entrar en el sendero es más difícil de lo que pensó que sería.

Llega al sendero de tierra cuando se detiene.

No había llorado durante todo ese tiempo, demasiado enganchado a la adrenalina. Pero la vista frente a él hace que las lágrimas broten de sus ojos, lo que empeora la situación. A los tiburones les encanta cuando hay sangre en el agua.

Y a Henry Bowers le encanta hacer llorar y lastimar a los niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	20. Veinte

Eddie acerca su brazo herido hacia sí mismo aún más, mirando fijamente a Henry Bowers. Parpadea rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas, no queriendo parecer débil.

Después de un momento de sorpresa en el que ambos se miran, una sonrisa maliciosa arquea la esquina de los labios del otro chico y su mano desaparece en su bolsillo. Un instante después, Bowers revela una navaja, la hoja se abre con un clic. Eddie lo mira pero no se mueve, su mirada se encuentra con la de Henry una vez más.

—Miren esto— Henry inclina la cabeza, como un perro evaluando su comida. —Un pedazo de mierda, solo. ¿Dónde está tu grupo de maricas?

Eddie mira a su alrededor. Podía correr, tratar de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Quizás Henry no lo seguiría.

Henry da un paso adelante y vuelve a llamar la atención de Eddie. —No eres tan valiente sin todos tus amigos perdedores respaldándote, ¿verdad?

Eddie desearía tener suficiente energía y dos brazos funcionales para poder enfrentar a Bowers en ese momento. Tiene suficiente rabia acumulada contra el gilipollas, principalmente por haberlo apuñalado en la cara en el futuro, por lo que podría permitir el lujo de pelear algunas rondas.

Pero está agotado. Tan cansado que probablemente podría acostarse aquí mismo y dormir en el concreto durante mucho tiempo.

La cara de Henry se retuerce con disgusto —¿Nada que decir? Estoy seguro de que hablarás una vez que termine contigo. O gritarás.— De repente, se precipita hacia adelante.

Eddie no esperaba eso. Siente la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Se agacha rápidamente, esperando atraparlo lo suficientemente desprevenido como para poder escapar

Henry ve a través de la finta. Su brazo vuela hacia afuera, golpeando su pecho y evitando que continúe. Su otro brazo acerca de la navaja, tratando de apuñalarlo.

Eddie la agarra desesperadamente con su mano buena mientras Henry empuja la hoja hacia él. Eddie mueve su pie hacia arriba, apuntando a sus bolas, pero calcula mal y termina pateándolo en el muslo. Henry retrocede una vez y él es capaz de esquivar la navaja y finalmente agacharse bajo su brazo.

Eddie intenta escapar otra vez, pero Henry patea la parte posterior de su rodilla. Se agacha, doblándose sobre su pierna.

—Maldito gilipollas— dice Eddie finalmente, su brazo crujiendo en protesta. Se tambalea, tratando de levantarse. Le duele la rodilla por la patada y le duele el brazo.

Henry aterriza sobre su espalda, tirándolo al suelo y quitando el aliento de sus pulmones. Eddie hace todo lo posible para no caer sobre su brazo roto, pero está más concentrado en la amenaza inmediata detrás de él.

Eddie lanza su codo hacia atrás frenéticamente, agitándose lo mejor que puede. Pronto, está inmovilizado en su espalda, con un cuchillo en la garganta. Esto detiene sus movimientos.

Henry le da otra sonrisa depredadora, ojos enloquecidos. Eddie comienza a respirar más superficialmente, tratando de evitar que el cuchillo presione contra su piel.

-¿What? ¿Pensaste que podrías conmigo?

Eddie mira ferozmente a Bowers, luego intenta patear una vez más. Henry parece que ni siquiera nota el movimiento.

—No deberías haber intentado contraatacar. Ninguno de ustedes, perdedores, es bueno en eso.

Levanta el cuchillo hasta que se cierne directamente sobre el ojo de Eddie. La punta está tan cerca que Eddie está teniendo dificultades para ver algo más. Observa cómo baja la punta y lucha, llorando de dolor cuando Henry presiona su brazo roto contra el suelo.

—Toma, te daré un mensaje para que les envíes de vuelta.

Eddie observa la hoja acercarse a su ojo, un pequeño gemido de miedo escapa involuntariamente de su garganta. Henry se ríe.

El sonido de su risa se corta y lo siguiente que Eddie sabe es que la navaja resuena por el pavimento.

La cabeza de Henry gira para mirar, y Eddie gira la cabeza en la misma dirección.

Bill, Georgie y Richie están parados junto a sus bicicletas. Richie baja lentamente su honda, con la mirada enfocada. Georgie parece asustado, pero los otros dos parecen enojados. Luego, cuando Richie mira el brazo de Eddie, el cual está doblado en sentido contrario, la verdadera ira se extiende por su rostro.

Dejando escapar un grito enojado, Richie corre y patea a Henry en la cara. Duro.

Henry es derribado fuera de él y, en estado de shock, se olvida de luchar por un segundo.

Para cuando comienza a lanzar puños, Bill está allí ayudando a Richie.

Henry puede ser más grande que ellos, pero sin sus compinches aún son dos –Georgie tira del salmonete de Henry con tanta fuerza que su cabeza vuela hacia atrás– tres contra uno.

El chasquido de más neumáticos de bicicleta hace que Eddie mire hacia allí. Ben tira su bicicleta a un lado, Bev un paso por delante de él.

Ella se agacha cerca de Eddie mientras Mike se acerca a donde está Henry. Ben y Bev le aseguran a Eddie que estará bien, que no dejarán que Bowers se acerque a él nuevamente.

Stan se queda en su bicicleta, mirando de la pelea a Eddie, sin saber a qué unirse. Un segundo después, la pelea termina con Henry tirado en el suelo, sin contraatacar. En este punto, todos se detienen, excepto Richie, quien le da dos buenas patadas en las costillas antes de que Bill lo aleje.

Georgie se agacha al otro lado de Eddie —¿Estás bien? Voy a tocar una de las puertas y llamar al 911, ¿de acuerdo?— Empieza a ponerse de pie.

Eddie sabe que lo juzgó mal. Georgie está bien, solo un poco más directo de lo que Eddie está acostumbrado. Eddie levanta la mano y agarra el extremo de su camisa antes de que pueda salir corriendo. —No, Georgie, esta no es una emergencia para el 911. Llama a mi...— Eddie traga —Llama a mi madre.

Eddie recita los números dos veces antes de que Georgie los recuerde y corra hacia la casa más cercana.

Richie se agacha cerca de su cabeza, Bill y Mike de pie junto a sus piernas, protegiéndolo.

Stan se acerca, pateando el cuchillo a un lado para que se deslice hacia uno de los desagües pluviales. Él está justo detrás de Bev y Ben, todos ellos cerniéndose sobre Eddie.

—Oye, ¿Eds?— Richie pasa una mano por la frente de Eddie, a pesar de tener poco cabello allí. En realidad, podría estar limpiando la sangre.

Eddie lo mira con ojos cansados. Se pregunta si Richie le ofrecerá volver a colocar su brazo en su lugar. Lo cual es una idea terrible, pero Eddie no tiene mucha fuerza para detenerlo.

Debe verse realmente mal, porque las siguientes palabras de Richie se rompen en el medio debido a la emoción en ellas —Vamos a levantarte.

Eddie es alzado para volver a pararse, aunque suavemente, por varios pares de manos. La mano de Richie permanece a su lado, por lo que Eddie siente cuando su camisa es apretada más fuertemente cuando todos ven a Georgie trotando hacia ellos. Evita cuidadosamente el cuerpo inmóvil de Henry en el suelo y se detiene, jadeando —Tu madre dijo que vendría. Sonaba enojada.

Eddie hace una mueca —Sí. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Probablemente estaré encerrado en mi casa durante al menos una semana.

La voz de Richie sonaba baja, como si todavía no se hubiera librado de la ira de antes —Está bien. Descubriremos cómo detener a Eso cuando regrese.

Su tono hace que Eddie se gire para mirarlo. La mirada de Richie no se desvía de Georgie, quien se mueve incómodo.

Eddie mira de una cara a otra, inseguro. ¿Es uno de ellos Pennywise?

Le duele el torso, como si respondiera a su pregunta. Uno de ellos lo había empujado a ese pozo oscuro en la alcantarilla.

Eddie niega con la cabeza —No entren a las alcantarillas sin mí.

Obtiene varios asentimientos, algunos incluso enérgicamente, pero Richie inclina un poco la cabeza y abre la boca para discutir.

Eddie lo interrumpe —No lo hagas.

La mirada de Richie se desliza lejos por un momento, luego asiente —Sí. Está bien.

Eddie tiene que asegurarse. Él dice —Vengan a mi casa mañana. Elaboraremos un plan entonces. Puede que mi madre los deje entrar si culpo a Bowers de todo.

El propio Eddie podría estar atrapado en la cama con analgésicos, pero podrá mantenerlos a todos juntos. Eso espera.

—Eddie... ¿Bowers te hizo esto?— Bev le hace un gesto a su brazo, luego a todo su cuerpo.

Eddie no tiene que mirar hacia abajo para saber que luce como una rata ahogada. Una rata ahogada muerta, de hecho.

Siente que se tambalea, y el agarre de Richie se vuelve más fuerte para que no se incline hacia un lado. —Umm. En realidad, no. Mucho de esto es de la alcantarilla.

—¿Cuándo te caíste? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Te resbalaste?

La boca de Stan tuerce un poco —No deberías haberte parado tan cerca del borde.

Eddie los mira a los ojos, inseguro. —Yo... me empujaron.

Los ojos de Bev y Mike se ensanchan, y ambos dicen: —¿Pennywise?

Richie tira de Eddie un poco más cerca de sí mismo y le dice al oído —Fue la imitación, ¿no? Sabía que no te habías resbalado.— No fue dicho exactamente en voz baja.

—¿La q-qué?— Bill parpadea hacia ellos.

Richie debe darle una mirada dura que Eddie no puede ver, porque Bill palidece un segundo después.

—No estoy seguro— le sisea Eddie a Richie.

—Sí, lo estas.— Richie estudia su rostro —¿También vas a mantener esto en secreto?

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, luego Ben da un paso adelante —¿Secreto? ¿Están hablando del salto del tiempo?

—¿Salto del tiempo?— Pregunta Georgie.

—¿Qué, es hoy el día de 'soltar los secretos de Eddie'?— Eddie mira a Ben con incredulidad.

Bev avanza arrastrando los pies —Creo que es mejor si todos estamos en la misma página, ¿no?

Eddie puede escuchar la sonrisa de Richie en su voz —Sí, no es _nuestra_ culpa que seas una máquina del tiempo con un interruptor roto.

De repente, Bill, Georgie y Stan repiten: —¿Máquina del tiempo?

Eddie le lanza una mirada, sabiendo que lo hizo a propósito. Richie arruga la nariz hacia él, sin avergonzarse.

Eddie suspira, demasiado cansado para discutir —Bien. Les diré sobre la cuestión del tiempo chicos.

Richie comienza a preguntar —¿Qué pasa con la imi-?

La mirada de Eddie lo calla. Niega levemente con la cabeza. Pennywise no reaccionaría bien a ser delatado, está seguro. Y el no saber a quién estaba imitando, los volvería paranoicos y asustadizos, y comenzarían a enfrentarse entre ellos. Es mejor guardarse eso, al menos por ahora.

Richie parece inseguro, luego su expresión se aclara y asiente. —Voy a arreglar tu brazo, entonces puedes comenzar a explicar.— Levanta sus manos.

Eddie instintivamente se aleja de él, pero no por completo. A pesar del dolor, volver a colocar el hueso en su sitio, como mínimo, lo haría más tolerable. Y Richie no estropeó nada la última vez que lo hizo.

Eddie asiente brevemente y cierra los ojos.

Richie tiene que presionarse contra él para hacerlo, y Eddie aguanta la respiración mientras el cabello de Richie le hace cosquillas en la boca.

Chilla un poco entre dientes cuando el hueso vuelve a su sitio. Entonces se acabó. Abre los ojos, pálido, tembloroso y sudoroso, pero mejor.

Richie parece dolido en su nombre —Lo siento, pero tu brazo se veía feo.

Eddie lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor — _Tú eres_ feo.

Georgie se ríe levemente, lo que hace que Richie frunza el ceño, pero Georgie no lo ve.

Stan inclina la cabeza —¿De qué cosa del tiempo estabas hablando?

Eddie se endereza y respira hondo —Está bien, así que yo...

Su mirada capta un auto familiar bajando por la cuadra —... tendré que explicarlo más tarde. En realidad, la mayoría de ustedes ya lo sabe. Les dejo la explicación a ustedes, chicos.

Mike y Ben asienten decididamente. Richie mira el auto, luego a Eddie, con las cejas fruncidas, pensativo.

A continuación, Eddie se encuentra con un brazo lleno de Richie, quien se estrella contra él tan repentinamente que ambos casi se caen.

—Resolveremos esto— promete en su hombro —Eso ya no podrá volver a lastimarte.

Pero Eddie sabe que Richie no puede garantizar eso, a pesar de lo mucho que quiera. Aun así, Eddie lo abraza con un brazo y dice: —Sí, Eso ya no podrá lastimar a nadie.

Su madre se detiene y Eddie retrocede, caminando hacia el auto antes de que Sonia tenga la oportunidad de salir y comenzar a gritarles a todos. Mira al inmóvil Bowers en el suelo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo estaría desmayado.

Stan exclama al final —Nos vemos mañana.

Eddie mira hacia atrás y se encuentra con su mirada. Su boca se torna en una media sonrisa, la cual Eddie tiene problemas para discernir. Aun así, levanta la mano para despedirse mientras se sube al asiento del pasajero.

Todos ellos se despiden de él, con expresiones sombrías en sus rostros.

Una vez que el auto los saca de su vista, Sonia comienza su sermón sobre cómo no debería pasar el rato con ellos.

En respuesta, Eddie tiene que encontrar el equilibrio entre culpar a Henry y alabar a sus amigos por ayudarlo. Si lo exageraba, Sonia nunca lo dejaría salir de la casa.

Aun así, su voz se vuelve tan fuerte que Eddie no cuestiona cuando hacen un giro equivocado. No es hasta que llegan a su calle que Sonia toma un respiro y Eddie interrumpe —¿Pensé que íbamos al hospital, mami?— Con la voz más dulce que pudo lograr.

Ella lo mira de soslayo y dice —Ya te he servido la cena, ¿y sabes lo que te darán de comer allí? No puedes ir desnutrido al hospital, ¿no te lo he explicado antes?— Luego se va por otra tangente que Eddie no se molesta en seguir.

Él la sigue mientras ella se dirige a la casa, luego directamente a la cocina. Ella pone sus manos en sus caderas y golpea repetidamente los dedos sobre estas mientras él trata de comer, pero se le revuelve el estómago desagradablemente.

Baja el tenedor. Ante su mirada, él dice: —No tengo hambre.

Sus ojos se ensanchan horrorizados, como si él acabara de admitirle al Dr. Keene que había contraído una ITS. —¡Cariño, necesitas comer! ¡Terminarás como nada más que piel y huesos! ¿Necesito comenzar con una dieta especial?

Al ver que ella no retrocedería, él aprieta los dientes y se fuerza a tragar la comida. Está cansado. De ella, pero además de eso, solo quiere dormir.

Ella venda su brazo y le da un cabestrillo de uno de sus muchos aliños médicos. A continuación, ella lo envía a la planta de arriba para que se lave, lo que Eddie piensa que es extraño, pero él cree que huele a alcantarilla, por lo que la escucha. El dolor en su brazo ahora se ha desvanecido a un latido sordo, más entumecido que cualquier otra cosa.

Subir las escaleras es un desafío. Cada paso se vuelve más y más difícil de dar. Sus pies se sienten como si estuviera cargando ladrillos. Llega a la parte superior y se dirige hacia su habitación para obtener un conjunto de ropa fresca.

La pone en su cama, luego sus rodillas se doblan y se desploma junto a ella. Se recuesta, sus ojos ya están cerrándose. Sonia se va a enojar de que este tardando tanto, pero necesita descansar.

Solo por un momentito.

* * *

Más tarde, Eddie se despierta de improviso. La sensación de que algo está mal lo molesta.

Se levanta de la cama y se queda allí parado por un minuto. Afuera está completamente oscuro, el reloj marca las 3:34 am. Una pequeña lámpara en la habitación es su única fuente de luz. Se para allí, respirando, tratando de sacudirse la confusión.

Se suponía que su madre lo llevaría al hospital. ¿No es así? ¿Eso fue ayer? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué año es?

Se pasa la mano por la cara, el otro brazo todavía está en el cabestrillo de antes. Todavía es un niño. Su brazo todavía está roto. Por Pennywise.

Tiene un impulso repentino de vomitar. Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

Y luego su torso palpita de nuevo.

Repentinamente, desearía poder ver. Las esquinas de la habitación estaban llenas de sombras, la lámpara no era lo suficientemente brillante como para llegar a toda la habitación.

Abre la puerta y tropieza, mareado y descoordinado, a través del pasillo. Se mete en el baño y se cierne sobre el inodoro, esperando vomitar.

Susurros comienzan junto a su oído. Mira hacia el fregadero.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Eddie se acerca y apoya la cabeza contra la porcelana fría, mirando hacia el desagüe.

Las palabras que salen del fregadero no tienen sentido. Eddie ni siquiera puede distinguir quién está hablando.

Aun así, Eddie agarra el borde con una mano y se inclina para graznar sobre el oscuro drenaje.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿A quién se llevó Eso?

Más voces, junto a una pequeña risita que él cree que podría ser Betty. Aún sin respuesta.

Fiebre, Eddie descansa su frente sobre el borde frío. Se sienta allí, escuchando los susurros, entrando y saliendo del sueño.

En un momento, murmura —... tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.— Pero no está seguro de si salió de su garganta o no. Entonces —todavía podemos ayudarlo.

_Todavía podemos ayudarlo._

_¡Eddie!_

Sus ojos se abren una vez más, la habitación se ve más oscura que antes. Va a hablar, pero las palabras no salen de su garganta. Sus ojos se cierran y se duerme, el dolor en su brazo y torso aún es prominente, pero su mano se siente cálida contra la porcelana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	21. Veintiuno

Eddie gime ante la brillante luz y se tapa los ojos con el brazo. Siente que su brazo está envuelto en algo y el dolor lo atraviesa.

Entrecierra los ojos hacia el cabestrillo, el cual se ha movido ligeramente debido al haberse acostado con él. Un hematoma está floreciendo en la lesión, ocupando casi todo su brazo, el cual se ha hinchado haciendo que sus movimientos sean rígidos.

Todos los acontecimientos que le sucedieron ayer vuelven a él mientras se impulsa hacia arriba para levantarse. Intenta aclarar la confusión en su cerebro, parpadeando un par de veces.

Sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo, haciéndole darse cuenta de que está vestido de manera diferente a la noche anterior. Toda la suciedad del día anterior había sido limpiada de alguna manera.

Se mira a sí mismo, tratando de comprenderlo. ¿Sonia lo lavó? ¿Se lavó él mismo? Seguramente, recordaría alguno de esos eventos. Pero no lo hace, lo que es más preocupante que cualquier otra cosa.

Se pone de pie y casi de inmediato tiene que sostenerse debido al desequilibrio. Se siente débil, mareado, como si se estuviera recuperando de una larga fiebre. Mira su brazo una vez más, preguntándose si está infectándose. Se acerca al espejo y levanta su camisa lo mejor que puede. 

Mira fijamente. Mira fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

Ya no es un hematoma. Es una cicatriz. Una cicatriz _fresca_. Eddie no se sorprendería si al tocarla comenzara a sangrar, es de color rojo brillante.

Histérico por más de una razón, se baja la camisa y respira con dificultad. Camina hacia la puerta y se detiene antes de girar la manija.

¿Por qué Sonia no lo había despertado? ¿Por qué no lo había llevado al hospital? Antes lo ha llevado al hospital por toser extraño; no entiende lo que está pasando.

Eddie gira la manija lentamente, el pequeño chasquido que hace provoca que contenga la respiración. Abre la puerta, revelando nada más que el pasillo vacío.

En silencio, baja las escaleras, asegurándose de evitar los lugares en los escalones que sabe que crujen. La casa no está en silencio, conversaciones en voz baja se escuchan de la televisión en la sala de estar y Eddie puede oír el tintineo de las ollas y sartenes en la cocina.

Antes de que Eddie pueda siquiera asomarse a mirar, oye que Sonia comienza a tararear. Un pequeño traqueteo, uno con el que Eddie está muy familiarizado, resuena en el interior.

Se asoma, pero solo puede ver la espalda de Sonia. Ella está de pie frente a la cocina, por el olor, está cocinando huevos.

Ella levanta su mano y sacude algo en su otra palma. Es como si estuviera poniendo sal en su mano, pero Eddie espera, queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado.

Es recompensado un segundo después, cuando ella se da vuelta y deja el frasco de pastillas en el mostrador junto a ella. Lunesta. Por el sonido, parece que solo quedan unas pocas pastillas.

Eddie la oye empezar a moler las pastillas hasta convertirlas en polvo, y sabe lo que está a punto de ocurrir. No hay otra razón para que ella toque esas pastillas mientras cocina. La ve comenzar a esparcir el polvo que hizo en la sartén, luego toma más pastillas.

Al principio, Eddie está enojado, a punto de confrontarla por poner medicina en su comida. Luego, cuando lo piensa más, se preocupa. Solo había recibido ese medicamento hace un par de días. ¿Cuánto le había estado dando? Los efectos secundarios... Eddie solo podía recordar algunos. Somnolencia, confusión, ansiedad...

La claridad lo invade. Necesita salir de aquí. O Sonia toco fondo o, lo que es más probable, Pennywise la está influenciando.

La observa con atención, retrocediendo. Siente que su pie se engancha en la alfombra y extiende el brazo para no tropezar. Su mano golpea la mesa auxiliar, meciéndola levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que algunas chucherías caigan al suelo.

El tarareo de Sonia se detiene.

Eddie se congela. Como si el monstruo aterrador no pudiera verlo si... se quedara quieto.

Ella se gira y la sorpresa se apodera de su expresión, como si no esperara que él estuviera allí. Una a una, las pastillas que tiene en la mano caen al suelo. Cada una aparentemente más fuerte que la anterior.

Finalmente, ella habla —¡Eddie! Solo te estaba haciendo el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Puedes comer y luego te llevaré al hospital.

Ella sonríe, como si fuera un día normal. Y, claro, hacerle pensar que necesitaba pastillas no está muy lejos de obligarlo a tomarlas, pero estos no son placebos. Son medicamentos para dormir. Se meten con su mente, con sus emociones.

Mira las pastillas. Ella también mira hacia abajo y luego dice —¡Oh!— Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que las había dejado caer. Ella agita su mano en el aire, quitándole importancia —Solo una pequeñez para ayudarte con el dolor.

La garganta de Eddie carraspea mientras habla —¿Qué, algo así como, 'no puedes sentir dolor si estás inconsciente'?

Después de una pesada pausa, continúa —Sé lo que es Lunesta.— Eddie había considerado tomarlo, en el futuro, cuando las pesadillas habían empeorado y lo mantenían despierto por la noche. En ese entonces, los efectos secundarios no habían valido la pena.

—Eddie-bear, solo hago esto por tu propio bien.

Eddie parpadea, preguntándose cuántas veces le había dicho esa línea exacta antes. Se miran el uno al otro por un poco más de tiempo. Eddie puede sentir su expresión cerrarse, ya no como el niño complaciente, sino como el adulto que sabe más.

—¿'Por mi propio bien'? Dime, mamá, ¿los placebos también fueron por mi propio bien? ¿Qué hay del inhalador falso?— Aprieta los dientes —El decirle a mis maestros que era muy enfermizo, muy _delicado_ , que no podía jugar con los otros niños, ¿fue eso _por mi propio bien_?

Ella lo mira como si no supiera quién es, lo cual es bastante irónico, considerando que Eddie nunca pensó que ella podría hacer algo como esto.

—Es por tus delirios, Eddie. Estaba tratando de mantenerte aquí, mantenerte a salvo.

Su rostro se contrae —¿Delirios?

Seguidamente, mete la mano en el armario junto a ella y saca un familiar cuaderno. Eddie lo mira fijamente, mientras ella lo sostiene en su mano. Aturdido, dice: —¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas?

Esto no debería haberlo sorprendido, ella lo había hecho constantemente durante su juventud. Pero, ¿leer sus notas? Era un tipo de espionaje minucioso para el que no estaba preparado.

Ella lo ignora —¿¡De dónde sacas estos delirios!? Es de esos niños, ¿no? Se mencionan aquí un montón de veces. Suena como si te estuvieras uniendo a una _secta_ , Eddie, ¡tienes que mantenerte alejado de ellos!

Eddie niega con la cabeza —Ellos son mis amigos, no tienes derecho a decirme con quién debo pasar el rato.

—No creo que lo entiendas Eddie, estoy haciendo esto porque te amo. No has estado tomando tus pastillas y estás inventando historias sobre monstruos. Son esos chicos, ¿no? Haciéndote olvidar lo que es realmente importante.

—Las pastillas son falsas. No necesito ser encerrado en este lugar por una falsa enfermedad.

Ella trata de sonar razonable —Era lo mejor para ti, cariño. Si creías estar enfermo, nunca te enfermarías, ¿entiendes?

Eddie vuelve a negar con la cabeza y aprieta los dientes un poco más. Él está por gritar de nuevo, pero ella lo interrumpe con un grito propio.

—¡Lamento preocuparme por ti!

Se lleva las manos a la cara, casi sollozando. Pero Eddie ha visto suficientes lágrimas falsas para saber que solo está tratando de hacer que él se sintiera culpable.

—No te preocupas por mí. Te preocupas por ti misma.— Decide interrumpir su llanto llamándola mentirosa. Se siente bien.

Es entonces cuando ella empieza a llorar de verdad —Simplemente no quería estar sola. Primero tu papá...

Y eso, eso pica profundamente a Eddie. Se había sentido de la misma manera toda su vida. Ese miedo constante de quedarse solo.

La frustración se acumula en su interior. Todavía está cansado y no está seguro de cuanta influencia tiene Pennywise sobre ella. Si hubiera matado a Pennywise más rápido, ninguno de ellos estaría en esta situación. Ama a su madre, a pesar de lo que ella le ha hecho pasar. Se sintió tan perdido cuando ella murió.

Todo esto es demasiado. Eddie siente las lágrimas brotando de él sin previo aviso y recuerda más efectos secundarios de la medicina: agitación y tristeza.

—Oh, cariño, ven aquí. Está bien.— Sonia extiende los brazos y lo arrastra hacia ella cuando él no se mueve de inmediato.

Ella lo abraza fuertemente.

Eddie no ha sentido esto en un tiempo, este amor asfixiante. La escucha murmurarle, tratando que deje de llorar.

—Está bien, Eddie. Nunca tendrás que sentirte solo. Siempre estarás conmigo.

Eddie intenta alejarse de ella, pero ella se resiste. Suspirando, se rinde y deja que ella termine el abrazo. Su mente comienza a acelerarse, tratando de pensar en cuánto tiempo tomará el viaje al hospital y cuánta energía le quedará después. Tiene que hacerse cargo de Pennywise ahora.

Excepto que cuando él deja escapar un suspiro, sus brazos se estrechan a su alrededor. Apretándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Eddie sepa que le dejará un moretón.

Intenta alejarse, entrando en pánico cuando ella no lo suelta. —¿Mamá?— deja salir, jadeando.

—Está bien, Eddie.— Le repite en el mismo tono tranquilizador. —Estoy aquí para ti.

Y Eddie, él no puede respirar. No es igual a sus ataques de asma o a sus ataques de ansiedad. Esta sensación llega con una fuerza arrolladora.

Desesperado, Eddie hunde los dientes en su brazo. Y no gentilmente, está buscando sangre.

Ella hace un ruido similar a un aullido, pero luego comienzan a aparecer manchas oscuras en su visión. Muerde más fuerte, antes de que el ardor en sus pulmones sea demasiado.

Se desmaya.

* * *

Eddie no espera volver a despertar. Pero cuando lo hace, al menos espera estar en la alcantarilla.

Como sea, parpadea, abre los ojos y se encuentra nuevamente en su habitación.

¿Eh? Quizás Sonia realmente se _volvió_ loca.

Atontado, intenta levantarse. Se impulsa para levantarse de la cama, pero es jalado hacia atrás a la mitad del movimiento. Baja la mirada hacia su muñeca.

Cadenas.

Eddie entrecierra los ojos hacia esta. Al menos, la esposa está solo alrededor de su muñeca buena, no de la rota. Tira de ella experimentalmente.

Probablemente pueda romper el marco al que está unida, solo necesita algo con lo que hacer palanca. Y mucho tiempo.

Oye el crujido de las escaleras; alguien se dirige hacia arriba. Se inclina hacia su escritorio y apenas roza un pisapapeles. Sus dedos se deslizan más cerca, hasta que puede agarrarlo. No está en contra de tirárselo, no cuando ella está mentalmente enferma.

Solo dejaría un moretón, lo sabe, pero al menos se sentiría un poco satisfecho después de que ella lo hubiera asfixiado.

Eddie levanta el brazo hacia atrás justo cuando la puerta se abre. Antes de que pueda lanzarlo, siente sus dedos aflojarse por la conmoción y deja que caiga a un lado. Rebotando ligeramente en la cama.

Pennywise, con su traje de payaso completo, está parado en la puerta con su reveladora sonrisa burlona. Eddie no se acuerda, pero parece más alto que la última vez. Esto podría deberse a que anteriormente, Eddie nunca lo había visto cuando estaba sentado.

Eddie, distraídamente, tira de la cadena de nuevo, sintiéndola traquetear contra su brazo. Va a morir. De nuevo.

Su voz, tan familiar y tan, tan aterradora, se burla —¿Asustado, Eddie?

Los ojos de Eso lo miran directamente, atravesándolo, como si estuviera tratando de excavar en su alma.

Eddie intenta devolverle una mirada fulminante, pero siente que el blanco de sus ojos podría estar mostrando demasiado como para lograrlo —No te tengo miedo.

Eso se ríe burlonamente, un rasgo humano del que Eddie no creía que fuera capaz. Luego inclina la cabeza, escuchando.

Eddie oye el ruido un segundo después. Empiezan a tocar la puerta abajo, y luego esta es abierta con la voz de Richie sonando claramente —Hola, Sra. Kaspbrak. Estamos aquí para ver a Eddie. Desearle lo mejor y todo eso.

La boca de Eddie se abre con horror y Pennywise extiende la mano para cubrirla. La respiración frenética de Eddie ahora solo puede pasar por su nariz. Sorprendentemente, Pennywise no huele a nada. Mira fijamente a los inhumanos ojos amarillos, entonces Eso comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Temes por ellos más que por ti mismo. Te comería aquí mismo, pero no necesito _tu_ miedo.

La puerta se cierra en el piso de abajo y después de un minuto Pennywise retira la mano. Lleva la misma mano por encima de su cabeza y la agita en un círculo, golpeando los talones, como una parodia de Dorothy del _Mago de Oz_.

Siempre tan jodidamente dramático.

Pennywise comienza a cambiar, haciéndose más pequeño. A Eddie le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, y solo lo comprende de verdad cuando el brazo de Eso es colocado dentro de un cabestrillo y aparece una riñonera en su cadera.

Eddie deja de respirar cuando el imitador le sonríe con su propia boca.

El cuerpo falso se mueve para alejarse, y es entonces cuando Eddie se da cuenta de que no lo va a matar. Irá tras los demás.

—¿Por qué?— Es todo lo que Eddie logra preguntar. Seguidamente, vuelve a preguntarlo — _¿Por qué_?

Eso se detiene y entonces dice —Solo querías vivir. ¿No fue ese tu último deseo? ¿Vivir?

Eddie no puede recordar cuál fue su último deseo. Pero eso sonaba, cuando menos, adecuado.

La sonrisa desaparece por completo del rostro de Eso —Ese fue _mi_ último deseo. Pero ya ves— el falso Eddie se dirige a la silla del escritorio, en cuclillas sobre ella de forma antinatural, como si no supiera cómo funcionan los asientos —me especializo en ilusión, no en realidad. Necesitaba algo a lo que adherirme, para volver. Algo con un poco de poder por sí solo.— La mirada de Pennywise se fija en su torso.

Eddie lo mira fijamente, tratando de comprender. —Tú... me usaste para retroceder en el tiempo. Para no morir.

Eso agita su mano en el aire —¡Ding ding ding! Naturalmente, no sabía que estaríamos tan... apegados.— Hace un vago gesto hacia su cintura. A continuación, los ojos de Eso adquieren un brillo antinatural para ellos —Todo se está desmoronando ahora. Por lo tanto, has de entender por qué tengo que comer. Es lo mejor para los dos. Tus amigos serán suficientes, por un tiempo.

Eso planeo esto, se da cuenta Eddie, en medio de su horror. Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de la conexión, lo planeó todo. Sabiendo que Eddie tendría que acercarse a los Perdedores. Sabiendo que aquello significaba que todos serían vulnerables a su alrededor, confiados. Presa fácil.

Eddie tira de las cadenas desesperadamente y comienza a gritar, esperando que alguien lo escuche. Eso simplemente sonríe ante sus acciones, y Eddie sabe que es inútil. Observa cómo se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia la puerta. Parece ignorar sus maldiciones, hasta que está parado fuera de su habitación.

En ese momento, lo mira directamente a los ojos y le guiña un ojo, antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo para encontrarse con los Perdedores usando el cuerpo de Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	22. Veintidós

Eddie grita hasta quedarse ronco. Entre los gritos, puede escuchar a todos los Perdedores hablando normalmente afuera, debajo de su ventana. No pueden oírlo, no importa lo fuerte que grite. Pennywise no dejará que lo hagan.

Escucha a Georgie exclamar: —¿¡Neibolt!?— Y su propia voz dice algo en respuesta. Luego los escucha subirse a sus bicicletas y se van.

Se aleja de la ventana y se acurruca en una bola. Quiere otra oportunidad. Quiere que este salto en el tiempo nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. No ha arreglado nada, no ha podido mejorar nada. Esto es peor que él muriendo en la línea de tiempo original.

Eddie se queda ahí durante unos minutos que parecen prolongarse por horas. Solo quiere un pozo profundo y oscuro en el que desaparecer, pero no puede permitirse desaparecer, no cuando todos los demás están en peligro.

Se sienta y tira con ira de la cadena una vez más. Luego la envuelve alrededor del marco y comienza a tirar con cuidado de un extremo, luego del otro, serruchando de un lado a otro contra la madera.

Eddie sabe que esto podría llevar horas. Llegará demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Solloza y parpadea para alejar las lágrimas de los ojos, pero continúa con el movimiento de serruchado. No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Está tan concentrado en el movimiento que salta cuando la puerta se abre detrás de él. Gira la cabeza con tanta rapidez que algo en su cuello cruje.

Sonia está en la puerta. —Eddie, cariño, deberías bajar y desayunar.

Una ola de alivio lo recorre brevemente. No pensó que seguiría viva después de todo esto.

Permanece mudo el tiempo suficiente para que ella dé un paso adelante y comience a deshacer su cadena. Una chispa de esperanza brilla en su interior, luego se apaga cuando ve que ella no lo libera, solo está recogiendo la cadena para llevarlo escaleras abajo como un perro.

Ella envuelve la cadena alrededor de sus manos y Eddie se cuestiona si está dispuesto a matarla para escapar. Sería más rápido lidiar con ella que con hacer movimientos de serruchado, si pudiera poner sus manos sobre un arma. Pero no puede lastimarla. Sabe que no puede, no cuando ni siquiera es ella quien está haciendo esto.

Eddie intenta comunicarse con ella —Mamá. Déjame ir.— Sacude su brazo, haciendo sonar la cadena —Déjame ir.

Ella abre la boca y luego la vuelve a cerrar. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado y su expresión se relaja. A continuación, dice: —No seas tonto. Ya he preparado tu desayuno, no es necesario que vayas a ningún lugar. Estás más seguro aquí, en casa.

Ella lo jala para ponerlo de pie y comienza a tirar de él hacia adelante. Él mantiene los talones en el suelo, luchando lo mejor que puede, quemando la alfombra debido al roce que se produce cuando ella sigue arrastrándolo. —¡Mamá! Puedo caminar por mi cuenta. ¡Quítame la cadena!

Ella no responde. Una vez que llegan a la puerta, Eddie empuja el pie contra el marco de la puerta y usa la palanca para alejarse de ella. Funciona por un momento, la cadena se desliza de sus manos. Es capaz de alejarse por completo, pero en ese momento, ella bloquea la puerta.

Se gira para salir por la ventana, pero ella lo agarra por la parte de atrás de la camisa y tira de él hacia ella.

Sus brazos se envuelven a su alrededor y ella lo levanta, evitando su brazo roto. Patea y lucha, lo que le da bastantes dificultades a Sonia, pero ella aun así lo lleva abajo. Es demasiado pequeño para poder ganarle.

Lo coloca en una de las sillas no coincidentes del comedor y lo encadena a ella. Trata levantarse mientras ella hace esto y ella le da un codazo en el estómago.

Gime y se encorva hacia delante, el dolor empeora debido a la extraña cicatriz. Mientras él permanece encorvado, ella dice —Oh, Eddie, te dije que te lastimarías. Es mejor que simplemente me escuches.

Satisfecha, se pone de pie y agarra un plato lleno de comida para ponerlo frente a él. Hay pastillas sobresaliendo en todo el plato, ni siquiera están trituradas como antes. Él lo mira fijamente, con la mente corriendo en busca de formas de salir, de escapar. Cada segundo que permanece atrapado aquí, pone a los Perdedores en más y más peligro.

Ella agarra una cuchara, la llena con un poco de comida y la lleva hasta la boca de Eddie. Él mantiene la boca cerrada, dejando que la cuchara choque contra sus labios. Suspirando, ella estira la mano para taparle la nariz.

Sabiendo que no hay forma de luchar contra eso, abre la boca. Ella mete la cucharada y sonríe.

Su sonrisa cae cuando él lo escupe todo. Ella adquiere una expresión contraída —Eddie...

—Mi brazo.— Exhala, esperando que ella lo escuche —Nunca me llevaste al hospital. Está roto, podría infectarse.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se tornan extraños de nuevo, igual que antes. Un poco perdidos. Seguido de eso, su rostro se relaja y se vuelve casi soñador —Yo me ocuparé de eso.

Se da vuelta para caminar hacia el botiquín y Eddie dice rápidamente: —No tenemos nada lo suficientemente fuerte allí. La aspirina solo evitará que sienta la infección, aun así me enfermaré por ello.

Sonia se detiene y Eddie piensa que podría escucharlo, luego se acerca a la cocina. Coge una tetera y la llena de agua, a continuación, enciende el quemador, el _zumbido_ de la llama frustra todas las esperanzas de Eddie. Ella pone la tetera sobre la llama, coloca sus brazos a sus costados y espera.

—¿Mami? ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Los movimientos tranquilos le preocupaban más que el si hubiera estado actuando como una loca delirante. Eddie siente que la habitación da vueltas por un segundo, se frota los ojos sobre las rodillas para detener aquello.

Sonia suspira exasperada, como si no fuera necesario explicar algo tan obvio. —Eddie-bear, sabes que una vez que el agua alcanza la temperatura de ebullición, todos los gérmenes se queman. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no te enfermes.

El temor ya se ha acumulado en el fondo de su estómago para cuando ella explica: —Así que voy a echar el agua sobre ti para eliminar esa desagradable infección.

Ella se queda parada allí un rato más, ignorándolo mientras él le ruega que se detenga, que lo deje ir, que lo lleve al hospital.

Se siente atrapado, expuesto y débil debido al miedo, y solo quiere volver a la cama y despertar, excepto que esto _no es_ una pesadilla. Todo está a punto de tornarse mucho peor de lo que ya ha sido.

Toma una respiración superficial, luego comienza a hiperventilar, incapaz de calmarse. Comienza a tener un ataque de pánico. Ella lo ignora.

La sangre palpita en su cabeza, lo que hace que sea difícil escuchar si la tetera está silbando, lo que solo le hace entrar más en pánico. Agudiza sus oídos. Nada, todavía. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba el agua en hervir?

Quiere su inhalador, para calmarse, pero eso es algo por lo que se niega a rogarle.

Sus ojos llorosos miran alrededor, el brazo tensado contra la silla. Hay un bloque para cuchillos en el mostrador junto a él, no podría cortar la cadena con eso, pero podría...

Sus ojos se deslizan de nuevo hacia Sonia. Hace un esfuerzo por calmarse, lo cual es difícil, pero ahora que está elaborando un plan, su cerebro se centra en otras cosas.

No puede tomarse el tiempo para pensarlo, solo espera que funcione. Cierra los ojos y reza para que todo salga bien, porque si algo sale mal en este punto, no será capaz de salir. Abre los ojos.

Inclinándose hacia un lado, comienza a mecer la silla. De ida y vuelta, como el movimiento de serruchado de arriba, excepto que con mejores resultados. La silla se vuelca después de mecerse por un tiempo más y hace un fuerte ruido una vez que golpea el mostrador. Una tabla de madera se rompe en la parte de atrás y el bloque para cuchillos la sigue hasta el suelo.

Uno de los cuchillos golpeó su brazo, cortándolo, y otro cuchillo de carnicero apuñaló el piso junto a él. Siente a Sonia levantarlo antes de poder agarrarlo.

Ella no parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. O planeando hacer. Quizás a ella no le importa. O tal vez hay una parte de ella que sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, por lo que le está permitiendo tratar de escapar. Ella vuelve a colocar la silla en su posición y se voltea una vez más.

Justo debajo de su silla hay un cuchillo. El brazo de la silla está tambaleante por la caída, por lo que casi puede alcanzarlo, si la esposa se aflojara un poco más.

La sangre del corte anterior se desliza por su muñeca y siente la humedad gotear en su puño, acumulándose justo debajo del metal.

Su mano se desliza hacia abajo un poco más, la esposa subiendo por su antebrazo. Ahora puede tocar el cuchillo con la punta de los dedos.

Observa la espalda de Sonia y espera a que más sangre le corra por el brazo. Tiene que salvar a los demás, y tal vez, si sigue diciéndose eso, no dudará en lo que tiene que hacer para escapar.

* * *

Georgie se encuentra teniendo problemas para mantenerse al día con todos los Perdedores después de que se bajan de sus bicicletas y se dirigen hacia la vieja casa del pozo, sus pasos confiados son demasiado para sus cortas piernas.

No dice esto, al igual que tampoco pregunta por qué van a entrar en la casa Neibolt una vez más.

No quiere expresar su confusión. La respuesta podría ser obvia y lo tratarían como a un bebé si tuvieran que explicarla. Odia cuando lo descartan solo por ser más joven, como cuando vio al payaso o cuando "Bill" trató de ahogarlo. Al menos Eddie había estado de su lado en ambas ocasiones.

Se detienen fuera del lugar, haciendo una pausa para recuperarse, lo que pone nervioso a Georgie. La anticipación siempre hacía las cosas más aterradoras cuando finalmente entraban. Se pregunta si le pedirán quedarse afuera nuevamente, y una parte de él se siente excluida por eso. La otra parte de él se siente aliviada de no tener que entrar en la vieja casa y tal vez enfrentarse al payaso de nuevo.

Se aleja de Bill, no queriendo que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. Georgie se acerca más a Eddie, quien parece ser el líder de esta situación. Al menos, él no se burlaría de Georgie si expresara sus temores.

Georgie está a punto de confesarle su miedo de volver a ver al payaso, cuando Eddie gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Su mirada arde, no como si estuviera enojado, sino como algo más. Georgie cambia lo que va a decir —¿Por qué vinimos aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que estaba vacío.— Mantiene el 'nosotros' en su oración, esperando ser corregido cuando Eddie sintiera su malestar.

Pero si Eddie lo siente, no lo comenta. Simplemente lo mira a los ojos como en una especie de desafío silencioso y Georgie recuerda al perro de su vecino, el cual se quedaba mirando con las orejas hacia arriba, esperando para morderte si te acercabas demasiado. Georgie lo observa con nerviosismo, inseguro de que fue lo que dijo mal.

Finalmente, Eddie parpadea y mira hacia otro lado —Olvidé revisar algo. Estoy bastante seguro de que esta será la clave para derrotar a Pennywise.— Luego camina hacia adelante, a un par de pies de Georgie. Como si estuviera huyendo, incapaz de responder más.

Georgie mira fijamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Eddie, cuestionándose aquello.

—¿Q-qué ocurre, G-Georgie?— Bill está parado a su lado una vez más.

Mira el rostro preocupado de su hermano y niega con la cabeza —Nada.— Sabe que, si muestra algún signo de miedo, Bill lo enviará a casa. A pesar del temor de entrar en la casa, ahora se encuentra casi desafiante. Si no iban a entrar con un objetivo claro, Georgie entraría con Bill y lo protegería de cualquier monstruo, ya que Eddie parecía demasiado distraído como para preocuparse por eso. Su mirada regresa a Eddie y tararea levemente —Solo estoy pensando.

Richie lo observa con una mirada feroz, retrocede un paso y bloquea a Eddie de la vista. Lo había estado haciendo mucho últimamente, fulminarlo con la mirada. Georgie no sabe lo que ha hecho, pero cree que son solo celos. Las personas mayores son así de extrañas.

El mismo Eddie había estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente. Desde que todos volvieron a estar juntos, parecía más nervioso. Paranoico, mirando a su alrededor como si algo estuviera a punto de atraparlo. Georgie había sentido lo mismo cuando el imitador había copiado a su hermano, como si no pudiera confiar en nadie.

Georgie iba a preguntarle si había pasado algo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora, parece que Eddie ha superado lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. Aún no ha echado un solo vistazo por encima del hombro.

Un auto que se detiene detrás de ellos hace que todos se volteen para mirarlo, Richie baja un escalón, de forma que Eddie es revelado una vez más. Georgie está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que sus ojos no se desvían de Eddie, quien también se da la vuelta para mirar.

Por lo tanto, nadie más está prestando atención cuando la boca de Eddie se arquea en una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminan casi maniáticamente, y Georgie jura que en realidad su color se aclara por un segundo. A continuación, la alegría parece extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Eddie mientras alza el puño cerrado con anticipación.

Bev jadea y Georgie finalmente se da la vuelta para mirar. Al principio está confundido, preguntándose por qué Eddie sonreiría cuando alguien como Henry Bowers se acerca a ellos.

Hay algo similar a un palo negro en su mano. No es hasta que Henry está cerca de ellos que lo levanta y Georgie puede ver el extremo doblado. Es una palanca.

Un grito interrumpe sus pensamientos. Todos comienzan a retroceder cuando Henry comienza a balancearla hacia ellos.

Billy normalmente no es del tipo que huye. Es valiente y protege a los demás. Eso es lo que termina haciendo ahora: proteger a Georgie. Se pone detrás de Georgie y lo sostiene mientras lo jala hacia la casa.

Georgie no ve lo que sucede, su visión está bloqueada por el brazo de Bill en tanto trata de estirar su cuello hacia atrás. Pero escucha un fuerte _crujido_ , lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se estremezca. Cuando el brazo de Bill se mueve para levantarlo por la cintura, Georgie ve a Stan tirado en el suelo, inmóvil.

Todos corren a la casa; Georgie siendo cargado, confundido debido a lo rápido que estaban sucediendo las cosas. Seguidamente, todos se dispersan, dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones. Georgie quiere decirles que no deben separarse, ya que todos los que se separan en las películas terminan en malas situaciones, pero no puede pronunciar ni una palabra.

Bill lleva a Georgie a una de las habitaciones, dejando entrar a Eddie antes de cerrarla de una patada detrás de ellos.

Bill baja a Georgie para que se pare sobre sus propios pies, luego llama a Eddie para que lo ayude a bloquear la puerta. Pero no hay mucho con qué bloquearla, así que Bill simplemente se apoya contra ella, esperando que eso sea suficiente. No hay otra salida, las ventanas frente a ellos están tapiadas. Se han quedado atrapados.

Georgie mira a su hermano, apoyado contra la puerta y jadeando. Luego gira su mirada para estudiar a Eddie.

Había sonreído cuando apareció Henry. Georgie está seguro de eso, al igual que está seguro de haber visto esa sonrisa antes. En la boca de Bill, antes de que lo empujara bajo el agua, e incluso antes de eso, en el payaso que no quería devolverle su bote.

Georgie recuerda el rostro desesperado de Eddie, tratando de explicarles el peligro: — _Eso puede hacer cosas como imitar a otros; Lo he visto suceder_ _._

Un trozo de madera, afilado en un extremo, se encuentra en el suelo. Le recuerda a Georgie a una estaca, como las que pueden matar vampiros, excepto que es menos suave y más astillada.

Georgie le echa un vistazo a Eddie, quien está mirando fijamente al vacío. Se agacha lentamente y levanta la estaca.

Cuando lo hace, Eddie lo mira a los ojos, un destello amarillo lo mira fijamente. La mano de Georgie se aprieta sobre la madera.

Una estaca en el corazón puede matar vampiros, pero Georgie está dispuesto a apostar que también puede matar a otros monstruos.

* * *

En otra parte, el verdadero Eddie finalmente puede envolver su mano alrededor del mango del cuchillo.

El agua ha comenzado a hacer ese sonido caliente y aireado. No es un silbido, pero está cerca de serlo.

Estará lista pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	23. Veintitrés

Eddie intenta colocarse los zapatos con torpeza por un rato, la sangre hace que el talón se le resbale de la mano antes de que pueda meter el pie. Maldice en voz baja, la mano le tiembla.

Sostiene el teléfono contra su oreja con el hombro, espera las preguntas habituales y luego dice: —Ha habido un accidente.

Observa las gotas de sangre aparecer justo debajo de él cuando finalmente puede ponerse el zapato. Al parecer, el corte en su brazo no ha dejado de sangrar. Continúa hablando monótonamente —Mi mamá se cayó mientras cocinaba, hay mucha sangre. Ella no ...— Eddie siente que se queda sin aliento —Ella no se mueve.

No mira para confirmar esto, luchando contra su cuerpo para no entrar en shock.

Se ocupa de volver a vendar su brazo, ocultando la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento de la vista. Ahora no hay tiempo para ir al hospital.

La esposa tintinea cuando tira del vendaje con fuerza. Tampoco tiene tiempo para buscar una llave. Al menos, solo está colgando de su muñeca, el otro extremo ya no está sujeto a la silla.

Responde más preguntas, miente en unas cuantas, todo mientras mira fijamente el viejo papel tapiz que se está despegando frente a él. En ese momento, la operadora pregunta: —¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?

Esto lo trae devuelta a sí mismo, solo un poco. Piensa en la respuesta que podría darle.

Tiene cuarenta. Al menos los tenía. O tal vez los tendrá. El tiempo no funcionaba bien con él.

_Todo se está desmoronando ahora._

Su mano se levanta para frotarse el rostro y la cicatriz de los Perdedores brilla bajo la luz. Aquí no es donde se supone que debe estar.

—Tengo trece. Escuche, ¿vendrá alguien a ayudar a mi mamá?

—Hay una ambulancia en camino. Solo necesito que permanezcas en la línea mientras...

Eddie deja el teléfono sobre el mostrador. Sus ojos pasan por alto la sangre que se acumula en el suelo y mira a lo lejos mientras se pone de pie.

Se detiene y respira entrecortadamente —Adiós, mami.

Luego corre. Sale corriendo por la puerta, tropieza, baja los escalones, vuelve a tropezar, recupera el paso y despega.

El cielo sobre él está nublado, tan oscuro que Eddie piensa que ya es de noche, hasta que recuerda que ni siquiera era mediodía cuando fue sacado a rastras de su habitación.

Eddie se pregunta si lloverá. Se pregunta si llovió este día en la otra línea de tiempo, o si el cambio provino de Pennywise.

Eddie dobla la esquina, recordando esa vez que tuvo que taclear a Georgie para mantenerlo alejado de Eso, cuando todo esto comenzó. Cuanto miedo tenía de llegar demasiado tarde.

Un miedo similar lo envuelve cuando ve a alguien tirado en el suelo frente a la casa del pozo.

Corre hacia él y luego se detiene a trompicones, encorvándose sobre el otro chico, sudando y enfermo porque todo su mundo se está desmoronando. Cierra fuertemente los ojos por un momento, manteniéndolos apretados, luego niega con la cabeza.

La cicatriz en su torso arde, ahora. No más palpitaciones, solo un dolor constante.

Abriendo los ojos, agarra el hombro de Stan y lo coloca boca arriba. Su cabeza sangra mucho, hay una herida abierta cerca de la línea del cabello, pero su pecho se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Está respirando y vivo, eso es todo lo que importa. Eddie no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por nada más. Se han separado, el cual es el peor de los casos. Para Pennywise es más fácil cazarlos individualmente.

—Volveré, te conseguiré ayuda. Espera un poco.— Eddie palmea una vez su cuerpo postrado, luego se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta. Tiene que asegurarse de que _todos_ sigan respirando.

La puerta está entreabierta, no hay mucho ruido proveniente del interior. Eddie la abre lentamente, conteniendo la respiración.

Se asoma y ve a Bowers parado en medio de la habitación, mirando algo en el suelo.

Ese algo es Mike. Está acostado boca abajo y sangra. La sangre brota de una herida resbaladiza cerca de su sien, gotea por su rostro y comienza a acumularse en el suelo a su lado.

Eddie avanza lentamente, con la esperanza de poder atrapar a Henry desprevenido.

Mike lo ve. Abre la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero lo único que Eddie puede oír es la sangre corriendo por sus oídos. La boca de Mike se mueve, la sangre le salpica los dientes.

—Debería golpearlo de nuevo— murmura Bowers para sí mismo —Mira, está tratando de moverse.

Los ojos de Eddie se posan sobre Mike, como si fuera él con quien Henry estaba hablando. Luego, los ojos de Eddie vuelven a Henry, observando cómo estira el brazo. Tiene una palanca en una mano, la cual balancea distraídamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Los dedos de Mike se estiran hacia Eddie antes de quedarse flácidos. Mike ya no se mueve y hay sangre goteando de la palanca y Eddie está comenzando a temblar con una rabia silenciosa y...

Bowers finalmente lo ve. Lo mira de reojo y levanta la palanca en el aire —Sabía que habría más de ellos. Todos estos imbéciles corren en manadas.

Balancea el arma y Eddie se agacha.

El metal rebota en su brazo y se tambalea hacia atrás. No se cae, pero Bowers vuelve a balancear el arma, la palanca hace un ruido al cortar el aire.

Eddie lanza su propio brazo en defensa, el extremo de la cadena queda atrapado contra la palanca y se enrolla alrededor de ella. Eddie tira su brazo hacia atrás y el arma se desliza de las manos de Henry, estrellándose ruidosamente contra el suelo.

Momentáneamente eufórico de que eso haya funcionado, Eddie no ve venir el golpe hasta que aterriza contra su estómago.

Grita, el dolor es peor al chocar contra la cicatriz en su torso. Sus rodillas se doblan y automáticamente se encorva hacia adelante, tratando de protegerse.

Henry retrocede, agarrando la palanca del suelo.

El brazo de Eddie se levanta para bloquear su cabeza, pero el dolor nunca llega. Un segundo más tarde, Eddie escucha a Bowers murmurar airadamente: —No es como si eso fuera a matarlo.— Luego observa cómo sus pies se alejan, de regreso hacia Mike.

Eddie se desencorva mientras Bowers silba, bajo y largo.

Desliza la punta de su pie debajo del cuerpo de Mike. Una patada, y Mike cae de espaldas.

Eddie lucha, tratando de ponerse de pie una vez más, pero se detiene cuando Henry sostiene el extremo de la palanca sobre la garganta de Mike.

—Querrás ver esto— Bowers se lame los dientes con una sonrisa —Voy a lastimarlo, lentamente esta vez.

Los ojos de Bowers se deslizan hacia él —Has cualquier cosa y lo mataré en lugar de hacerle daño. Solo disfruta el espectáculo.

Bowers se agacha sobre el cuerpo inmóvil cual piedra de Mike. Coloca la palanca sobre él, alineándola con su garganta, luego sobre su pecho —Me pregunto cuántas veces puedo golpearlo antes de que se le rompan las costillas.— Sonríe más ampliamente, como si le gustara pensar en aquello.

Eddie escucha un ruido detrás de él, pero no aparta los ojos de Bowers.

Espera que no sea Stan. No sabe qué tan fuerte fue golpeado, tal vez lo suficiente como para noquearlo por un tiempo, o tal vez lo suficiente como para aturdirlo, en cuyo caso Bowers podría alcanzarlo fácilmente de nuevo. Eddie espera que permanezca inconsciente, está más seguro de esa manera.

Bowers inclina la cabeza y mira hacia la puerta —Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Los pasos se dirigen hacia ellos, es entonces que Eddie puede finalmente ver quién es.

Bev da un paso hacia la luz, pálida y sudorosa, con el pelo un poco agitado por el viento. Se ve frustrada y violenta, con las manos apretadas en puños.

Henry se ríe levemente —¿Viniste a unirte a la diversión? ¿O eres más del tipo que mira?— Se pone de pie y Bev da un paso hacia atrás.

La amplia sonrisa de Bower es todo dientes —¿Cambiaste de opinión?

Ella da otro paso atrás, pero también hacia un lado, llevándolo lejos de Eddie. Henry la sigue con la mirada, concentrado y sin pestañear, como un gato a punto de saltar.

No da un paso más hacia ella, por lo que la voz de Bev se deja oír —Eres un maldito cobarde, Bowers. Ya se ha desmayado, ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz?

—Aún no he terminado con él. ¿Querías saltarte la fila? Puedo divertirme contigo primero.— Bowers se ríe de nuevo, dando un paso más cerca, por fin, ya no se está cerniendo sobre Mike.

Bev no dice nada. Ella atrapa la mirada de Eddie por encima de su hombro. Ella todavía está enojada. Muy enojada. Inquietantemente enojada. Parece como si quisiera apalear a Henry Bowers con sus propias manos.

Sus ojos se desvían de él hacia su izquierda y Eddie sigue su mirada. Allí, junto a la pared, está el espejo. Está destrozado, probablemente por la pelea con Mike. Los fragmentos estaban por todo el suelo, algunos tan grandes como cuchillos.

Vuelve a mirar a Bev y asiente levemente.

Ella aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve a mirar a Henry —¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? Tu padre puede ser el sheriff, pero ni siquiera él pasará por alto algo como esto.

La sonrisa de Bower cae levemente ante sus palabras, su rostro se contrae con ira —¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que piense el viejo? No volverá a pensar después de lo que hice.

Mientras habla, Eddie se agacha y medio gatea hasta el cristal, cogiendo el más grande que puede encontrar. Lo aprieta en su mano, sintiendo los bordes afilados presionar contra su piel. Solo tendrá una oportunidad.

Poniéndose silenciosamente de pie, se sitúa a centímetros de Bowers. Bev sigue hablando, tratando de mantener su atención en ella. Bowers habla haciendo gestos con los brazos, agitándolos alrededor mientras más se enoja, lo que hace que Eddie dude, temeroso de ser visto.

Una vez que Eddie está dentro del alcance, levanta el fragmento y Henry gira hacia él.

En ese momento, una puerta se abre detrás de él y Ben se apresura a agarrar a Henry antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento. Eddie no lo había notado allí, y tampoco Henry, pero mientras Bowers está luchando, Eddie no pierde su oportunidad.

Bowers golpea a Ben y la palanca golpea el suelo. Sigue riendo y burlándose de ellos. Sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando Eddie lo apuñala.

Es como si el tiempo se ralentizara un poco y Eddie tiene una sensación de deja vu. Ha hecho esto antes, apuñaló a Bowers exactamente en el mismo lugar en el futuro. Excepto que esta vez, Eddie no planea dejarlo escapar.

La sangre fluye de la herida, convirtiéndose en una mancha en su camisa. Bowers lo mira y se ríe.

Eddie retuerce el fragmento de vidrio y la risa se convierte en un grito.

Los gritos se detienen con el sonido de un _golpe sordo_. Henry se derrumba, Bev está de pie detrás de él con la palanca, habiéndolo golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Se ve como una justiciera, con el cabello iluminado por la luz que se asoma por el techo. Las nubes pronto se posan encima de ellos y con ello, la habitación que se oscurece, sus hombros comienzan a hundirse. Bev se estremece. No hacía nada de frío, todavía estaban en pleno verano, pero ella tiembla.

Ben se acerca, le frota los brazos, tratando de consolarla. Le da la vuelta, murmurando —Está bien.

Eddie está agradecido de que Ben sea el estable, porque no cree ser capaz de consolar a nadie. No cuando ya está tan fuera de sí.

Se inclina hacia abajo y saca el fragmento de vidrio de Henry. Lo deja caer, haciéndolo añicos contra el suelo. No lo necesita como arma, solo quiere que Henry se desangre más rápido.

Va a necesitar mucha terapia después de que todo esto termine.

Eddie se acerca a Ben y Bev, quienes ahora están arrodillados junto a Mike. Bev sacude ligeramente su hombro y obtiene un gemido en respuesta. Al menos está vivo.

Eddie llama la atención de Ben —¿Dónde están los demás?

Las cejas de Ben se fruncen —Richie fue a buscarte. Pensé que estabas con Bill y Georgie.

Eddie puede sentir como se pone pálido —¿Dónde están ellos?

Bev levanta la mirada ante la tensión en su voz. Ben responde —Bajaron por el pasillo de la izquierda, a una de las habitaciones. No estoy seguro exactamente de cuál, todos estábamos corriendo, no pude ver bien.

Eddie recoge la palanca, hablando rápido —Saquen a Mike de aquí, pónganlo con Stan. Voy a buscar a los demás. Traten de permanecer juntos, son más vulnerables separados.

—Eddie, espera.— Bev extiende la mano para agarrar su brazo, pero lo piensa mejor cuando lo ve en el cabestrillo —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Pennywise?

—Sí, la persona que los trajo hasta aquí no fui yo. Está imitando mi cuerpo.— Sus ojos se ensanchan sorprendidos y Eddie sigue hablando antes de que puedan hacer preguntas. —Quédense juntos, me reuniré con ustedes aquí si todo sale bien.

Se da vuelta y se dirige al pasillo que había señalado Ben, ignorando el siseo de Bev de —¡Espera!— No puede esperar. No hay tiempo. Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Empuja la primera puerta con la que se encuentra, mirando alrededor de la habitación rápidamente. Ya no le preocupa el ser callado o astuto, solo tiene que ser rápido. La habitación está vacía, pasa a la siguiente, pero antes de abrirla, escucha una voz ahogada desde el fondo del pasillo.

Eddie se encamina hacia la puerta que está un poco entreabierta, la voz se vuelve más clara.

—Déjalo ir— las palabras de Bill llegan a Eddie y suena cansado, suplicante y triste, como si ya no quedara pelea en él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Eddie abre la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	24. Veinticuatro

Lo primero que ve Eddie cuando abre la puerta es la espalda de Bill, tensa por la inquietud. La segunda cosa que ve cuando sus ojos caen hacia abajo es el charco de sangre que tiene enfrente.

Eddie da un paso adelante con temor, asimilando más de la habitación. Se congela, la conmoción golpea su cuerpo de una sola vez.

Richie está de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación, agarrando a Georgie frente a él. Eddie tarda un segundo en ver el cuchillo que sostiene en la mano, brillando bajo la luz contra el cuello de Georgie. El chico más joven tiene una expresión de desesperación, inclinándose hacia atrás tanto como puede para mantener el arma lejos de su piel.

La sangre del suelo proviene de un cuerpo que yace a medio metro de ellos. El cuerpo de Eddie. Un trozo de madera sobresale de su torso.

Eddie lo mira fijamente, nervioso. La imitación no se mueve. ¿Eso se está haciendo el muerto?

Sus ojos se mueven de nuevo hacia Richie y Georgie, incapaz de juntar las piezas. ¿Richie, al igual que su madre, está siendo controlado?

Richie no levanta la vista del cuerpo, ni siquiera reconoce a Georgie, a quien tiene agarrado. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro de forma intermitente mientras su mano tiembla, el cuchillo presiona contra el cuello de Georgie.

Georgie está pálido, sus manos agarran el brazo de Richie, tratando de evitar que acerque el extremo afilado. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Eddie y se iluminan esperanzados, abre la boca y comienza a decir: —Ed...

El brazo de Richie se tensa y el miedo hace que la boca de Georgie se cierre de golpe, las palabras interrumpidas.

Eddie da un paso adelante y Bill lo ve por el rabillo del ojo. Él hace una doble toma, el rostro tenso y los ojos cada vez más anchos. Se deslizan de Eddie al cuerpo a unos metros de distancia. Cierto tipo de comprensión, a continuación, el alivio se desliza a través de su expresión. Se gira para mirar de nuevo a Georgie.

—Richie, s-s-suelta el cuchillo. Suelta el cuchillo.

—No puedo— dice, tenso, sus ojos nunca abandonan el cuerpo. —Este imbécil mató a Eddie; Tengo que asegurarme de que no se escape.

—N-no.— Un poco de desesperación se desliza a través de su voz —Eddie está b-b-b...

—Estoy aquí.— Vuelve a avanzar, pero el brazo de Richie se tensa más y Eddie deja de moverse.

Richie levanta la mirada, con los ojos desenfocados, sin ver. Ni siquiera se detienen en Eddie, solo se lanzan directamente hacia Bill, con cautela.

Sus palabras están llenas de emoción —Él sabía que había una imitación. Y nadie lo escuchó. Él lo _sabía_.

Eddie exhala un pequeño —¿Richie?

Richie continúa: —Así que tengo que asegurarme de que esto no le suceda a nadie más. ¡Tengo que matar...!— Georgie se retuerce por un segundo y el brazo de Richie se aprieta para mantenerlo quieto.

Bill vuelve a intentarlo —Oye, n-no, no tienes que. Es un truco. Eddie está aquí. B-b-baja el brazo.

Richie niega con la cabeza. Mira hacia el cuerpo, con la voz quebrada —Lo siento, Eddie.

—¿Richie?— Eddie agita su brazo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Richie lo ignora. No hay indicios de que pueda escucharlo siquiera.

Así que Eddie da un paso adelante una vez más, pero el cuchillo presiona contra la garganta de Georgie y se detiene.

Eddie mira el cuerpo. Pennywise debe estar creando una ilusión. Richie no puede ver al verdadero él, pero sigue reaccionando a sus movimientos.

—Richie —dice Eddie de nuevo, ahora desesperado, volviendo a girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo dice una y otra vez, agarrando su riñonera con la mano, apretándola con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se vuelven blancos. — _Richie, Richie, Richie._

Eddie escucha la respiración de Bill acelerarse, finalmente comprendiendo la profundidad de lo que está sucediendo. —Richie, Eddie tiene r-r-razón. Georgie no l-l-lastimó a nadie. D-déjalo ir.— Una ligera frustración se filtra a través de sus palabras conforme trata de hablar más rápido de lo que le permite su tartamudeo.

Un indicio de confusión atraviesa la expresión angustiada de Richie. Mira alrededor de la habitación una vez más, sus ojos pasando por alto a Eddie. Niega con la cabeza de nuevo, luego ambos brazos se tensan.

El cuchillo corta un poco el cuello de Georgie y la plata adquiere una mancha roja. Bill lo ve y un grito de angustia se escapa de su boca. Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Georgie, su rostro asustado al ver a su hermano ponerse histérico.

Eddie quiere gritarle un poco más a Richie. Quiere arrodillarse y suplicarle a Eso que detenga la ilusión, pero sabe que no funcionará. Aun así, grita: —Richie, basta. _¡Déjalo ir!_

—Richie, por favor— dice Georgie. Está empezando a llorar, las lágrimas caen de sus labios en gotas mientras habla. Sus manos tiran del brazo de Richie, pero él no se mueve. —Era un monstruo. Tenía que matarlo.

Bill aparta la mirada de la sangre que empieza a gotear por el cuello de su hermano. Mira a Eddie y sus ojos tienen un profundo dolor, llenos de horror y rabia, luego bajan al cuerpo del imitador.

No está muerto, Eso todavía está jugando con ellos.

El rostro de Bill adopta una expresión determinada. Se vuelve hacia Richie. —T-tenemos que s-s-salvar a Eddie. Richie, t-tenemos que a-ayudarlo.

—¿Eddie?— Richie se balancea un poco —Él se ha ido. No respira. Él está...— Richie aprieta los dientes, ahogando otro sollozo. Su mano aprieta el cuchillo y comienza a temblar un poco más.

—No tenemos t-tiempo. ¡R-Richie! ¡Se está m-m-muriendo!

Richie no se mueve. Gira su mirada hacia el cuerpo y exclama —¿Eddie?— Luego, más suave —¿Eddie?

La forma en que Richie dice su nombre hace que a Eddie le duela el corazón. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia Bill —Dile que no tengo suficiente energía para moverme. Apresúrate, antes de que Eso haga otra cosa.

Bill repite sus palabras y una pequeña cantidad de claridad brilla a través de los ojos de Richie. El cuerpo comienza a moverse, pero Richie ya no lo está mirando.

—Tengo que salvar...— El brazo de Richie se sacude, luego comienza a bajar. Entonces comienza a gritar. Grita y grita.

El cuchillo vuelve a subir, pero Eddie ya se ha lanzado hacia adelante, agarrándole la muñeca. La punta del cuchillo roza su mejilla, pero el impulso del golpe lo hace volar por el aire un momento después. Choca contra el charco de sangre, deslizándose más lejos.

Bill aparta a Georgie de ambos rápidamente. Richie se estremece, pero no está luchando tanto como podría. Sus ojos están desorbitados, dando vueltas, como si no pudiera ver qué es lo que lo tiene atrapado.

Un movimiento particularmente fuerte hace que Eddie haga una mueca, su brazo herido es empujado contra su costado.

Su mano se desliza de su muñeca, pero agarra la mano de Richie rápidamente antes de pueda soltarla por completo. Eddie levanta la vista y la mirada de Richie finalmente se encuentra con la suya.

Se siente como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, pero la mano de Richie aprieta la suya antes de que pueda encorvarse por el dolor. Aparecen pequeñas manchas negras en su visión, pero mantienen la mirada fija y las palmas juntas. Una calidez comienza donde sus manos se encuentran y Richie dice suavemente —Eddie.— Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, luego descienden y él se desploma.

Eddie va a gritar, pero la voz de Georgie llega a él —¡El monstruo se está levantando!

Eddie se vuelve tan rápido que casi se cae debido al mareo.

El falso Eddie está parado en el charco de sangre, se agacha y saca la estaca de su centro. Sus dientes están apretados con ira, mirando al caído Richie. Luego lo mira a él.

Eddie comienza a ver manchas oscuras nuevamente. Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

En ese momento, la imitación corre hacia adelante. Bill se tambalea hacia atrás, tirando de Georgie con él, pero Eso simplemente pasa junto a ellos y sale por la puerta.

Eddie corre tras Eso, sus piernas se tambalean por un segundo y casi lo hacen caer. Pero se mantiene erguido, corriendo hacia la antesala.

Ben y Bev están parados allí, con expresiones conmocionadas. Ambos miran hacia el pasillo de la derecha y Eddie corre hacia allí sin detenerse, saltando sobre el cuerpo de Bower y hacia la habitación de al lado.

Entra en la habitación con el pozo derrumbado y derrapa hasta detenerse. El falso Eddie mira hacia atrás, con un pie sobre el agujero, como si estuviera a punto de bajar.

Eddie trata de agarrar al imitador antes de que pueda irse, pero éste se aparta del camino. El brazo de Eddie gira por un momento, temeroso de caer. Recupera la estabilidad sobre sus pies y se voltea hacia el monstruo con su cara.

Eso le da una mueca desdeñosa y Eddie observa cómo se repara el agujero en su camisa, junto con la sangre desvaneciéndose. Una cadena aparece en la muñeca del otro de repente, tintineando mientras se balancea en el aire.

Toda una ronda de pasos lo hace girarse hacia la puerta.

Bev es la primera en detenerse en la habitación con una llamada de —¡Eddie!

Ella lo mira, luego sus ojos se desvían hacia Eso. Ben, Bill y Georgie llegan detrás de ella. Su mirada también se lanza entre los dos.

Bill mira a Georgie —¿Quién es el monstruo?

Georgie mira entre ambos, inseguro, y la boca de Eddie automáticamente dice —Tiene que ser una puta broma.

Ben se muerde el labio —Di algo que solo Eddie sabría.

—Eso no funcionará— dice Pennywise. —Eso puede sentir lo que querrás escuchar.

Aquello le suena cierto a Eddie, pero la necesidad de discutir cualquier cosa que diga Eso es insuperable. —Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, Ben. Pedí ayuda para investigar sobre la maldición de Derry.

Eso ni siquiera deja pasar un segundo para dejarlos pensar. —Ben le tiró una lata de sopa a Henry Bowers para salvarnos a mí y a Mike.

Bill y Georgie miran a Ben para confirmar que ambas cosas son ciertas. Ben asiente resueltamente.

El falso chasquea los dedos y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro —Ya sé. No creo que pueda curarse tan rápido. Georgie lo apuñaló con un trozo de madera, tal vez la cicatriz todavía esté allí.— Mientras dice esto, levanta la camisa y muestra su torso en blanco.

Eddie mira fijamente al imitador, sin moverse. Nunca le mostró a nadie su cicatriz. Pensarán que está mintiendo.

Una oleada de ira se apodera de él. Eso no puede ganar, no puede lastimar a los Perdedores. Si Eddie es sacado de la imagen, es posible que no puedan defenderse lo suficientemente rápido contra un monstruo que tiene más conocimiento. Ya derribó a tres de sus amigos.

Y Eddie, él solo es un humano. No tiene la fuerza para luchar contra Pennywise, ni la inteligencia para convencer a todos de que está diciendo la verdad.

Y es precisamente por eso que da un paso hacia Eso y enrolla su brazo alrededor de su pecho en un abrazo burlesco. Eddie mira los rostros asustados de los Perdedores y se inclina hacia atrás rápidamente. Tirando de ambos sobre el borde antes de que Eso tenga la oportunidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

— _¡Eddie!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jax_creation, quien es la persona que escribió este fanfic en inglés, estima que los capítulos serán alrededor de 27 (esto puede cambiar, extenderse un poco, pero es probable que no sea taaanto, al menos por lo que ha dicho), por lo que estamos entrando en la recta final ya. Hemos alcanzado al fic original, por lo que ahora las actualizaciones serán guiadas de acuerdo a cuando jax vuelva a actualizar.
> 
> ¡No olviden que si quieren apoyar el fic original pueden ir a dejarle kudos en AO3! (el link está en el capítulo 1)
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆

**Author's Note:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
